Lucky Life: We're In College Oh Joy Original
by Flygon Master
Summary: Lucky Life Season 2 Original: The Lucky Star girl's start college! With new dreams, new adventures, and new love on the horizon what awaits them? And what happens when a fight nearly rips the group apart?
1. New Start

**Author Notes: They have voted and it shall be! Well hello gang, I have not seen you all in like… A few days lol. Anyway here it is! Make sure you review, I love reviews! 140 on my first story YAY! All right, here it is chapter one of Lucky Life: We Are In College… Oh, Joy!**

**WARNING: This is the sequel to my other story Lucky Life: It Started With Her Birthday. THERE WILL BE NO RECAPS GO AND READ THE FIRST ONE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

><p>"Thanks everyone for coming over today!" Konata cheered as she walked the adults to the door, the group just had all of their parents over to see the new apartment.<p>

"It is a lovely place Konata." Miki said as she took one last look around.

Their front door opened straight into the living room, which had a couch, coffee table, some chairs, and Konata's TV. If you were to walk straight forward from the door, through the living room you would reach the kitchen, not a very big one, but big enough for four college girls. To the right was a hallway leading to the bathroom, which was a lot bigger than it should have been, a hall closet, and Konata's gaming room.

If you were to go to the left, you would find a hallway and four bedrooms. If you were facing straight down the hallway the first door on the right would have been Tsukasa's room. Light pink walls and lavender carpet gave the room a cute girly feel, not to mention the tons of fluffy animals that populated the room including a large fluffy stuffed dog that sat in the corner.

The first door on the left you would find Konata's room. The light green walls were covered in various anime and gaming posters, the light brown carpet was littered with manga and other otaku frivolities each stranger then the next. Her bed, which was much too big for her size was also, covered in her various activities.

The second door to the right was Misao's room. She had bright orange walls, which the parents questioned if that was a good choice, and light green carpet since she insisted that it was the best combination. She had a few different band posters on her wall and tons of CDs and games laying everywhere, not to mention books, school supplies, clothes, and other such things scattered about.

The second room to the left was Kagami's room. She had a lighter blue color for her walls and a deep blue color for her carpet; she insisted there was no reason behind her choices. Her room was by far the most normal, she had her stuff put away neatly with nothing overflowing or out of place, she had her school supplies laid out for easy use and clothes neatly hung and unwrinkled.

"Thank you for coming everyone." Tsukasa said with a bow as the adults started to leave.

"Ah Kagami may I speak with you a moment?" Sojiro asked as he walked back towards the kitchen.

"Um sure Mr. Izumi." Kagami said as she followed him.

"Hey um, mom?" Konata asked with a tiny blush, she still was not used to calling Miki that.

"Yes dear what is it?" Miki asked as she turned to face the small girl.

"Well I have wanted to know this for a while, how long have you had that license plate? It looks old." Konata said as she pointed to the plate on the Hiiragi's van.

"Oh since I was in college, it is from America so it was really hard to get this prefecture to let me use it, but I got them to agree and I haven't had the heart to change it." Miki said with a blissful smile.

"Okay next question, what does IAMTHEQT mean?" Konata asked, her English was still pretty bad and that word just looked like gibberish.

"Let me put it this way, when trying to find someone to date you want them to look good and be smart, so if they knew what the plate said I would go out with them." Miki said with a mischievous grin.

"No way!" Konata said with a gasp and a huge grin.

"Oh yes, I was quite popular back in my day." Miki said with a wink. "Bye Konata I'll see you later." She said as she began to descend the stairs.

"Bye mom!" Konata called after her. _"Wow who would have thought she was a player…?"_ Konata pondered in her mind.

Meanwhile in the kitchen.

"So what's up Mr. Izumi?" Kagami asked as she started to prepare tea, since her sister had gone to great lengths to teach her.

"I wanted to talk to you about Konata." Sojiro said as he sat at their small breakfast table.

"What about Konata?" Kagami asked as she sat down as well after giving him a cup of the tea.

"You know how sickly Yu-chan is correct?" Sojiro asked as he took a sip of the tea, he made a face, but did not spit it out… Kagami was improving.

"Yeah she can't do a lot of physical activity or she gets sick." Kagami said thinking over what she knew about Yutaka.

"Somewhat correct, you see if her parents would have listened to me when I said she needed to be brought up with a lot of activities she wouldn't be sickly now." Sojiro paused to take another sip. "Granted she is a lot better now than she was, but since they 'protected' her for so long she isn't very strong in her body." He sighed as he sat the cup down.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kagami asked confused, she thought they were talking about Konata.

"Because Konata is the same way, which is why I let her take things like karate and horseback riding as a child. Not only would it take her mind off her problems at school, but it made her body stronger." Sojiro said with a smile as he remembered those days.

"So Konata is actually weak?" Kagami asked a little confused, how could her exuberant otaku be weak and frail.

"Most of the time she is the perfect picture of health, but sometimes she doesn't take care of herself like she knows she should and she reverts back to that weak little girl." Sojiro said as he stood and finished off the tea. "I told you this to ask that you make sure she keeps herself healthy, when she gets sick it usually gets pretty bad."

"Don't worry Mr. Izumi I will make sure she's always okay." Kagami said with confidence.

"Good then I will leave her in your care." Sojiro said as he walked outside and started talking to his daughter.

"_Don't worry I'll protect her!"_ Kagami thought as she glanced down at the empty teacup.

"So did you do it for me?" Konata asked.

"Yeah, but you owe me it was terrib…" Sojiro started to say, but was cut off.

"YES SOMEONE FINALLY DRANK A WHOLE CUP!" Kagami cheered as she began to dance around the kitchen.

"Thanks daddy." Konata smiled as she hugged her father.

"Anytime kiddo, well I will see you later." The older otaku said as he made his way to his car.

"_Kagami is so cute…"_ Konata thought as she reentered the apartment.

* * *

><p>The next morning, was their first day of college and Kagami was… Well being Kagami…<p>

"Okay does everyone have their school stuff?" Kagami asked.

"Yes Kagami-sama." The other three mockingly replied.

"Class time sheets?" Kagami asked as she ran a finger down her list.

"Yes Kagami-sama." Konata and Tsukasa said as Misao just crossed her arms.

"Since when did you become our mother Hiiragi?" Misao asked with an annoyed tone.

"Since I'm the only responsible one out of us four." Kagami said with a look that challenged anyone to test her, which is exactly what the blunette of the group did.

"Kagami-mamma!" Konata shouted as she latched herself to the other girl.

"Konata! Now is not the time… You just want to distract me from my list!" Kagami shouted as she tried to push the smaller girl off.

"It is okay Onee-chan we will be fine, but if we don't hurry we will be late." Tsukasa said as she checked her watch.

"Yeah let's go!" Konata shouted as she grabbed the tsundere's hand and began to drag her out of the apartment.

"All right you win, we will go." Kagami sighed in defeat.

After orientation was over the four of them went to the cafeteria, which was huge and full of people. Many people walked up and congratulated them on being admitted there and a few of their new classmates exchanged numbers and email addresses.

"I am going to get a soda I will be right back." Tsukasa said as she scampered off.

"So I have only one class with Misao and the other three with Tsukasa." Konata said sadly.

"Hey we still get to see each other at the apartment and at lunch." Kagami said trying to sound positive.

"Yeah, and you still got me!" Misao said as she nudged Konata.

"Yeah…" Konata said as she turned her head to see a group of girls walk up.

"You are the new freshmen?" The apparent leader of the group asked. She was wearing a light blue dress with ruffled sleeves; she had pale red hair and cold blue eyes.

"Yeah we are." Misao said with a slightly less happy tone, she did not know why, but this group made her mad.

"Not a very attractive bunch are you." The girl said with a small grin. "I am Mimi, your sempai and you may refer to me as such." Mimi said with a slight laugh.

"Okay Mimi sempai!" Konata said happily, trying to avoid conflict because she could see the anger in her two friend's eyes.

"What an obedient one…" Mimi mussed, but not for long because a loud cheer caught both groups attention.

"It is Mikeru-sama!" Some girl squealed as a boy walked into the cafeteria with two friends.

"Who is that?" Kagami asked, as she looked the boy over. He wore dark blue jeans, so dark they were almost black. He wore a dress shirt unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a black tee shirt underneath. He had spiky brown hair and a kind face.

"That is Mikeru-sama, only the hottest boy in this school." Mimi said with a snort.

"Bet his girlfriend doesn't like it when all the girls do that." Misao thought aloud.

"He doesn't have one; he hasn't shown any interest in any girl, but me." Mimi said as she grabbed her chest and sighed.

"Yeah…" Kagami said as she tried to stop a laugh.

"Mikeru-sama look at me!" A random girl shouted as she flashed the boy when he walked by. He looked over and shrugged, he did not care if those girls wanted his attention they would have to do it normally. That is all he wanted, was for a normal, cute, and innocent girl to like him…

"Hey Onee-chan they have vanilla here!" Tsukasa shouted as she turned the corner and crashed right into him.

"How dare she run into Mikeru-sama! That is a good way to get hated in this school." Mimi said as she pounded her fist on a table in rage.

"Tsukasa…" Kagami whispered worried that her sisters' clumsiness may have cost her.

"Ah I am so sorry, I was just so happy to find out they have my favorite flavor here and I wasn't paying attention, I am really sorry." Tsukasa said in a rush as tears started to fill her eyes.

The brunette just stared at her, completely lost in what he saw…

The whole room had gone silent to see what their idol would do to punish this insolent girl.

"What is your name?" He asked with a smile regaining his composer, as he stood and helped her up.

"Tsu…Tsukasa…" The younger twin said as she fought back her tears.

"Hey now don't cry, wait here and don't move from that spot." The brown haired boy said as he dashed around the corner she had just come from.

After a few minutes, he came back holding another vanilla coke. "Here you go, now no more tears." He said as he handed her the soda.

"You didn't have to…" Tsukasa said as she looked up, into his dark green eyes.

"You have some soda still on you face Tsu-chan." The boy said as he licked the tip of his handkerchief and wiped away the sticky soda from her cheek, causing her to blush and the whole room to explode in whispers and gasps.

"Me and some friends are going to the mall later do you, your twin, and your friends want to go?" Mikeru asked as he looked at their table and winked.

"Yes we would love to." Tsukasa said quickly with a happy smile that brought a smile to the boy's face as well.

"Good I will see you later Tsu-chan." The male brunette said as he started to walk off with his friends.

"Wait what is your name?" Tsukasa called after him.

"Mikeru, Mikeru Sumieya." He said as he turned to face her.

"Mikeru sempai?" Tsukasa asked to make sure she was correct.

"No just Mikeru." The boy smiled at the flustered girl.

"O-oh okay Mikeru… kun…" Tsukasa said the last part quietly as she blushed again.

"I will see you in a little while Tsu-chan." Moreover, with that he was gone.

"_Why is my heart beating so fast?"_ Tsukasa thought as she rubbed the place where he had wiped the soda off.

"You girl!" Mimi yelled snapping Tsukasa back into reality.

"Yes!" Tsukasa said as she turned to face the person who had called her out.

"How dare you! We have all been trying to get noticed by Mikeru-sama for longer than you can think and you just run into him so you can get him to talk to you, how unlady like!" Mimi yelled at her.

"Hey lay off my sister!" Kagami said as she stood up, she had it up to here with this girl.

"You have no room to talk, you still wear your hair in twin tails, you child." Mimi said as she brushed off Kagami as if she was a fly.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" Kagami said loudly, she was about to punch that snobby girls' lights out.

"Don't fight Kagami, please." Konata pleaded. She was sick of fighting; she had enough of it in her lifetime.

"Yes do as the little one says." Mimi laughed as she and her little group walked out of the cafeteria.

"I am going to kill her." Kagami said flatly with a shrug, as she sat back down.

"I um eep!" Tsukasa said as all the girls rushed her and started asking her several questions about what Mikeru-sama smelled like and was he soft when she fell on him.

"Well she sure is popular now." Misao laughed as Tsukasa mouthed the words help me to them.

"If he hurts her…" Kagami growled.

"Well let's just wait and see what happens." Konata said with a smile. _"This is interesting…"_ Konata giggled in her mind.

Meanwhile outside of the school.

"Do you like her Mikeru?" Sanjo, Mikeru's best friend asked.

"Yeah she is adorable and she is the first girl that wasn't all…" Mikeru sighed as he remembered the girl that flashed him. "I am happy I got to her first, before all the stories." Mikeru sighed as he looked at his watch.

"Yeah where did the 'you were an American special ops' come from?" Sanjo laughed.

"Oh no now I am a green barrette apparently." Mikeru sighed as a smile formed on his face.

"I head one the other day where you came from America and your real name is something stupid… Tony I think!" The black haired boy laughed.

"Yeah they have no idea what I am like that is why I hope that this girl…" Mikeru sighed as he looked at his watch again.

"Well don't rush her, she seems so fragile… I kind of like her sister." Sanjo said as he remembered Kagami sitting at the table.

"Yeah I know…" The brown haired boy said as he looked at his watch yet again.

"_School needs to end… Then I can go see her_…" Mikeru thought_. "Yes she is the only thing I want…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Notes: Yeah I added OC's DO NOT HATE ME! However, I feel this is the best way to go! In addition, no it will not be centered on them; this chapter was just like an introduction. THERE WILL BE PLENTY ON KONAMI! I SWEAR!<strong>

**I love vanilla coke…**

**Reference from Luckier Star, my friend and beta **_**Acsuperman's**_** Lucky Star Fanfiction! Love the story man keep it up! **


	2. Fun Time At The Mall

**Authors Notes: Alright guys I got some 'splaining to do. First off, I was lying in bed thinking about my story and what to write… Then a great idea hit me, so I changed my OC's last name, you should go look! As for this chapter, I am so sorry it took so long, but I just could not get it right… So here, it is and I am sorry if you do not like it… In any case, review for me! If I get ten more reviews, I will get the next chapter out super quick!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

><p>"So yeah it was terrible." Konata laughed as she pinched her nose.<p>

"It was that stinky huh?" Misao laughed as well.

"So are you sure you don't want to go to the mall with us?" Konata asked as the two packed up their belongings.

"Nah I am going to see Ayano today!" Misao cheered with a fist pump, as they finished getting their stuff and started to leave the classroom.

"Tell her I said…" Konata said before the classroom door hit her in the face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kona-chan; I was just coming to get you guys and well…" Tsukasa trailed off as she helped her friend get up off the ground.

"Well someone is excited." Konata laughed as she rubbed her sore nose.

"No I'm not really… You and sis say the same things!" Tsukasa whined as her face went a light shade of pink because of her friends teasing.

"You are sooooooooooo looking forward to this afternoon!" Konata cooed as she latched onto the airhead and began to pet her head.

"Hey quit molesting my little sister!" Kagami scolded. She had gone looking for her sister after she didn't come back.

"So you only want me to molest you?" Konata said devilishly as she jumped on the tsundere.

"Konata we are in a public place!" Kagami said as she tried to push the blunette off.

"So I can only molest you in private?" Konata asked with a giggle.

"Stop taking my words and twisting them!" Kagami shouted as she began to try and wrestle the older girl off.

"Sorry I won't be coming with you guys today, but I am going to go see Ayano." Misao said mainly to Tsukasa.

"Sounds like a great Idea, maybe I should go with you Misao." Kagami said before Tsukasa could reply, as she dislocated the otaku from her person.

"That's okay me and Tsu-chan here will go woo the males." Konata said with a mischievous voice as she looped her arm around Tsukasa's waist.

Because of the use of that nickname and the intimate action from Konata, Tsukasa's whole face went red.

"Alright I'm going, now stop messing with Tsukasa!" Kagami shouted as she smacked Konata in the head.

"You are such a tsundere." Konata mumbled under her breath.

"Hey Kona…" Misao whispered when Kagami was not looking.

"Yeah what is it Misa?" Konata whispered back.

"I will make sure to spend a day with you as well sometime this week." Misao said before swiftly kissing Konata on the lips…

"Hey where are you going in such a hurry?" Kagami yelled after the fanged girl, who was currently running down the hallway laughing.

"_What did she do?"_ Kagami thought, and then she derived at a conclusion and turned to see Konata sitting there gently touching her lips. "Konata what did Misao do…" Kagami said with venom in her voice.

"She um, well you see, um." Konata said a bit airily.

"_Damn it, I take my eyes off her for one second and Misao manages to steal a kiss!"_ Kagami yelled in her mind. "Come on you… And stop that!" Kagami said to Konata, as she batted away the blunette's hand touching her lips.

"Sorry she just kind of…" Konata tried to explain, but was silenced by a pair of lips pressing on her own.

"Forget about it, okay?" Kagami said with a smile, as she pulled the now brightly grinning little blunette through the halls.

* * *

><p>"Over here you guys!" Mikeru shouted as the three of the girls entered the mall.<p>

"Hello sempai." Kagami said as they walked over.

"None of that formal business just call me Mikeru." The male brunette said with a grin.

"So Mikeru-san where are all your buddies?" Konata asked bluntly getting a grin from the boy.

"They all had plans. Well, except Sanjo; he's around here somewhere." Mikeru said as he glanced around for his friend.

"So do you have any kind of plan, or are we just going to walk around?" Kagami asked cynically.

"Ah, I leave the diction making up to you ladies and Tsu-chan you don't have to just stand over there, come be apart." Mikeru said with a laugh, as Tsukasa's face went a light red from being snapped out of her daydream.

"That's our cute little airhead!" Konata cheered.

"Kona-chan!" Tsukasa whined, as she folded her arms and turned away to hide her blush.

"_Kona… Blue hair… Short…"_ Mikeru thought when something clicked in his head. "So your name is Konata… Konata Izumi?" Mikeru asked, suddenly very interested in the little otaku.

"Yep, but how did you know that?" Konata asked as she adopted the same intense stare.

"You are the legendary girl A?" Mikeru deduced.

"Ack, how did you know that?" Konata half shouted gaining a faint red blush. She never really liked that title, thanks to that crazy anime guy…

"I knew it! My little sister is like a huge fan of yours." Mikeru laughed.

"How old is she?" Konata asked, as she glanced at Kagami who was giving her a bewildered stare.

"She is a third year in high school." Mikeru said.

"Wakase, you mean Izumi Wakase?" Konata asked as she pounded her fist into her palm in victory.

"Yep that's her, how do you know her name?" Mikeru asked. He knew she was going to flip when she found out her hero knew her name.

"She is in the same class as my cousin!" Konata said proudly, as if it was her doing.

"Sure is a small world." Mikeru laughed a little as he sat on a bench. _"I have never seen a girl with so much self confidence…"_ Mikeru thought as his eyes drifted towards Tsukasa. _"But the cute airhead is still number one in my book."_ He smiled at his thoughts.

"Mind telling me what that was all about?" Kagami asked as she rested her arm on Konata's head, which she usually does when she wants to annoy her little girlfriend.

"Ugh, I will tell you later Kaga-_**mean**_!" Konata said as she ran away from the now slightly twereked tsundere.

"So Mikeru-kun, I um… Thank you for inviting us." Tsukasa said all of a sudden, as she bowed slightly.

"Don't worry about it; I wanted to get to know you and your friends." The boy said with a smile.

The group talked for a few minutes… Well Tsukasa and Mikeru talked while Kagami chased down Konata.

"Hey Mikeru they have a special at the food court today." Sanjo yelled as he ran up to them.

"Hey you two knuckle heads come over here a minute!" Mikeru shouted through a laugh at the tsundere and her otaku. Kagami currently had Konata in a headlock and was giving her a noogie.

"This is my best friend Sanjo Caster." Mikeru said once the three girls were gathered. Sanjo had dark green hair and deep blue eyes and stood about an inch taller the Mikeru.

"Sup ladies." Sanjo said with a wink.

"Now that we are all here let us be on our way?" Mikeru said with a smile as the group began to walk.

They walked for about five minutes and were now in the heart of the mall, at the busiest time of the day.

"There are so many people in the mall today, I'm afraid I might get lost again…" Tsukasa whimpered, however, it was mainly to herself.

"Here take my hand." Mikeru smiled as he held out his hand.

"Well I… Okay…" Tsukasa stuttered, as she blushed pink, but took his hand.

"I won't let you get lost." He said as he squeezed her hand slightly.

"_His hand is so warm just like Miyuki's_…" Tsukasa thought as she flashed back to a trip to the mall her and the pinkette once took.

"_She is thinking about someone else… I am going to have to up my game…"_ Mikeru thought as he looked at the airhead's eyes to see that they had a distant feel to them.

"Well those two are getting along nicely." Sanjo said with a small laugh.

"Why does he like Tsukasa so much, when he could have any girl at school?" Kagami questioned the green haired boy.

"She doesn't swoon all over him, plus she is freaking adorable. I mean that color of hair, the color of her eyes; she is the perfect height… If only she was feistier and maybe had a temper, which would make her even cuter." Sanjo sighed, as he looked out of the corner of his eye to see a blushing Kagami, which made him smile inwardly.

"What's the matter Kagami?" He asked playing dumb.

"N-nothing at all!" Kagami yelled making her redden even more.

"I see… So I hear that you are in Business 01." Sanjo said with a smile.

"Yeah it's so hard and that teacher is unfair." Kagami groaned as she folded her arms in annoyance.

"Well I had that class last year; I know I will tell you some tricks. See Mr. Summa is real particular so if you phrase it this way…" Sanjo started to explain, while Kagami forgot her previous embarrassment and eagerly listened and nodded occasionally.

* * *

><p>Mikeru and Tsukasa were holding hands and laughing as they talked about stuffed animals. They lead the group in and out of different stores. Kagami and Sanjo were walking just behind them; they were not all too interested in the stores, but were more interested in talking about school. Moreover, Konata was just following behind them…<p>

"_I feel like the third wheel… Kagami is my girlfriend, that guy should be the third wheel…"_ Konata thought bitterly, as she crossed her arms with a pout. _"Every time I try to say something he always cuts me off…"_ Konata thought making herself madder.

"Hey Kagami I am going in this store." Konata said as she pointed to an electronics store.

"Yeah sure whatever Konata, now for the final…" Kagami said, as she completely brushed off Konata.

"Fine…" Konata huffed as she walked into the store and angrily started to go through their merchandise.

Konata spent some time in the store hoping Kagami would come get her, but had no such luck. She was about to leave when some familiar faces caught her eye.

"Patty, Hiyori?" Konata called as she ran up to her two younger friends.

"Konata is that you?" Patty yelled as she ran up and bear hugged the smaller, yet older girl.

"Hello Izumi sempai!" Hiyori said cheerfully.

"What are you two doing here?" Konata asked, as she was released from the death grip.

"We were taking a short cut through the mall; we are going to the new cake buffet/bar." Patty said as she dramatically pointed… In the wrong direction.

"Would you like to join us?" Hiyori asked as she pointed the right way.

"Well…" Konata said as she put a finger on her chin. "Yeah let's go, I am not doing anything here anyway." Konata cheered with a slight bitterness that went unnoticed by her friends.

"Then let's go!" Patty yelled as she and Konata grabbed each of Hiyori's hands and began to pull her through the mall at top speed.

It had been a few hours of the group of four just wandering the mall. Mikeru and Tsukasa talked about everything. Enough, in fact, that they could have been childhood friends from how much they knew about each other. Kagami and Sanjo on the other hand never strayed from the topic of school.

"Well it is getting late maybe we should call it a day." Mikeru said as he stood up from the food court table they were sitting at and stretched.

"Yeah it's… It's eight thirty!" Kagami shouted. "Konata why didn't you tell me what time it was…" Kagami said angrily as she looked around to see where the blunette had gone. "Where is Konata?" The older twin asked when she could not spot the otaku.

"Um Kona-chan sent me a message telling me she went with Patty-chan and Hiyori-chan…" Tsukasa said meekly.

"Did she say why?" Kagami asked angrily, she was not happy that Konata just went out on her own without telling her. _"She wants me to worry my head off, is that it?"_ Kagami asked in her mind.

"She told me not to tell you…" Tsukasa said as she semi hid behind Mikeru.

"Well before the mood is ruined and Konata is found and beaten…" Mikeru nervously laughed. "I would like to invite you guy's to a party being held next week." Mikeru said as he held up some tickets.

"You need tickets to go to a party?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yeah it is a huge party so they got to control who gets in… The problem is you have to have a 'date' to get in…" Mikeru said as he pulled out a ticket from the pile. "Tsu-chan would you go with me? Just as friends." The male brunette asked.

"I um… Let me think about it?" The airhead asked.

"Sure here Kagami you take the tickets, and Tsu-chan just tell me if you want to go." Mikeru smiled as he handed over the tickets to Kagami.

"Why don't you go with me as well Kagami? I mean just as friends…" Sanjo added as he and Mikeru said their goodbyes and left the two girls in the food court.

"_I ignored her all afternoon… She is probably really upset…"_ Kagami thought sadly, as she remembered how Konata would try to get in on the conversation, but she and Sanjo would just push her away. _"If anything happens to her…" _Kagami thought getting herself more worried.

"Kagami are you okay?" Tsukasa asked after a minute of silence.

Kagami looked up at her sister almost on the verge of tears. "What did her text say?" Kagami asked quietly.

Tsukasa slid her phone over to her big sister; Kagami opened it and scrolled to find the latest text from Konata, which read.

_**Hey, Tsukasa I am going with Patty and Hiyori to a new cake place to drown my sorrow with fluffy goodness… Lol, but really since I was just the third wheel I am going with them, see you at the apartment! PS Do not tell Kagami why, just that I will see her later...**_

"Come on we need to get home… NOW." Kagami said as she grabbed her bag and her sister and sped walked all the way home.

"Hey guys how was your day?" Misao asked as they walked into the apartment.

"Is Konata back yet?" Kagami asked quickly stopping Misao from continuing.

"Wasn't she with you?" Misao asked back as she looked at the twins. "Where did she go?" Misao asked worriedly.

"Out with our younger friends… Okay we will split up and look for her." Kagami said as she grabbed a piece of paper she was going to use as a battle plan.

"Maybe we should wait for…" Tsukasa started to say, but the slamming of the front door stopped her.

"I AM *hic* HOME!" Konata yelled as she walked into the living room.

"Konata what happened to you?" Kagami asked as she ran to support her otaku. The blunette's clothes were a little messy and her eyes were bloodshot.

"After the kohai left *hic* I went to check out the bar *hic* and I had a drink, then another, and pretty soon I had drunk about twenty…" Konata said as she tripped on the rug. If Kagami had not been holding her she would have fell flat on her face.

"You were drinking!" Kagami shouted a bit hysterical. "You know with your size you shouldn't drink!" Kagami scolded.

"Why should you care *hic* you have a new plaything you don't need me anymore…" Konata laughed loudly at her apparent joke, as she was lead to the couch and sat down.

"Konata you know I only love you…" Kagami said, but the otaku was humming loudly as she had her fingers in her ears.

"What happened at the mall?" Misao angrily asked, she spoke more to Kagami then anyone.

"Kagami abandoned me." Konata whined as she started to cry. "She doesn't like me anymore!" Konata wailed as she buried her face in her sleeve.

"That isn't true… I am so sorry Konata; listen I will make it up to you since tomorrow is Saturday after classes I will take you somewhere really nice okay?" Kagami said as she softly stroked the older girl's cheek.

"You promise?" Konata asked as she started to settle down.

"I promise." Kagami reassured.

Misao wanted to say something as well, but decided against it and just smiled knowing her love was happy at the moment. _"But you hurt her again Hiiragi and she is mine."_ Misao thought.

"Can you help me take a bath; I don't think I can do it myself." Konata said as she stood up and swayed a bit.

"Sigh I guess I have no choice, come on." Kagami giggled as she led the older girl to the bathroom.

"Well with that all settled I am going to my room, see you tomorrow little sis." Misao said with a loud yawn as she went to her room.

"Goodnight Misa-chan." Tsukasa called after her. Tsukasa waited until she heard the bath water running and Misao's music before she pulled out her cell phone…

"Hello?"

"Miyuki… Can we talk for a bit…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Notes: After the fight where Konata saved Kagami and Misao, they feel the need to protect her now. Therefore, that is why those two were so worried when Konata just went missing…<strong>

**I will add some about Izumi Wakase and the Kohai eventually… Did you like it though? You never hear about her big brother so I was like JACKPOT!**

**Next chapter will involve lots of stuff so do not miss it! In addition, Misao will play a bigger role next chapter! In addition, a fight between two characters is on the horizon…**

**Please review, the button is right down there and it is begging to be pressed…**


	3. The Voice In My Head

**Authors Notes: Alright I will post this chapter, but because I did not get the right amount of reviews, I will need 50 reviews to get the next one out… I am just kidding guy's 45 should be plenty. Holy crap things are going to get interesting for the next few chapters… However, bare with me and I will give you some fluffiness later after this portion of drama is over, I swear I will or my name is not T-I DOUBLE G-ER! That spells Tigger! *Sweat drops* Sorry guys I had to watch an old Winnie the Pooh movie with my three year old cousin and now I got all that stuck in my head… Don't ask about it just review…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

><p>"What is wrong Tsu-chan, you sound distressed?" Miyuki's voice was soft and comforting as it made its way from the earpiece of the phone.<p>

"I don't know, I… I…" Tsukasa whimpered.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Miyuki urged with a small smile playing onto her lips.

"Well you know how we, um did some experimenting before graduation…" Tsukasa said in a small voice and although Miyuki could not see it, she knew Tsukasa had a blush.

"Yes we did a few things, just to know ourselves better." Miyuki encouraged as she had already guessed where this conversation might lead.

"I thought that since Onee-chan was… Yuri that I might be as well…" Tsukasa gulped. "But I…"

"Found a boy you like?" Miyuki cut her off with a small giggle.

"I am sorry Yuki-chan; I thought I loved you… And I do, just not in that way!" Tsukasa quickly said hoping she did not hurt her friend.

"Oh, Tsu-chan you are my best friend and that won't change… You were always so clingy…" Miyuki laughed as she could hear Tsukasa pout. "When Kagami-san started going out with Konata-san you didn't have anyone to be your support, which is why we started doing the things we did." Miyuki said gently.

"Yuki did you like me…" Tsukasa asked quietly.

"Yes I did, but I knew it wasn't going to last forever, I hoped that when you got to your new school you would find someone and forget about what we did and move on…" Miyuki sighed. _"It seems I made a miscalculation…"_ The pinkette thought.

"I will forget the guy if Yuki wants to be with me!" Tsukasa nearly shouted into the receiver.

"No you won't!" Miyuki said sternly as she heard Tsukasa begin to sniffle.

"Then what do I do… I want you both…" Tsukasa said as she started to cry.

"You will always have me Tsukasa… How about you come to me and Ayano's dorm tomorrow and spend the night? We can experiment like old times… However, this time just as best friends, that is what it was to begin with… Just friends…" Miyuki said as she could hear Tsukasa's crying let up.

"I can come over and you will take care of me anytime, right Yuki?" Tsukasa asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Whether you have a boyfriend or girlfriend… Even if you are married, I will always take care of you if you need me…" Miyuki said as she could feel the smile that made its way onto Tsukasa's face.

"I love you Yuki… You are the best friend I could ever have…" Tsukasa said with a sigh happy to get all that stress off her chest.

"So Tsu-chan… Now you have to tell me all about him!" Miyuki squealed making Tsukasa blush again.

"_Yuki… You hopeless romantic."_ Tsukasa thought with a smile. "Well he is so sweet; we were at the mall today and…" Tsukasa said as she started what would end up being an all night phone call…

* * *

><p>Due to throwing up several times, Konata's head had cleared up quite a bit, allowing her to think straight for the first time that evening. <em>"Maybe she doesn't care anymore…" <em>Konata thought as she looked down at her feet.

Konata was currently sitting on a bathing stool while Kagami washed her back. There was a heavy tension in the air due to the lack of conversation between the two girls.

"_I have to say something…"_ Kagami thought as she rinsed her girlfriend off. "So what would you like to do tomorrow?" Kagami asked in a happy tone, despite the pain she felt in her chest from her overwhelming guilt.

"Anything is fine with me…" Konata said in a melancholic tone.

"Konata please don't do this… You know how sorry I am." Kagami pleaded with the shorter girl.

"Kagami, do you like him? It's okay if you don't want me any more…" Konata said with a slight sniffle that did not go unnoticed by the tsundere.

"Don't say stupid stuff… You know I love you, me and Sanjo where just talking about school nothing more." Kagami said as she embraced her love from behind.

"But you left me out…" Konata said as she turned to look her tsundere in the eyes. "You forgot about me…" Konata said as tears started to fill in the comers of her large green orbs.

"No I didn't, I will never forget about you! I am sorry I got too absorbed in the conversation, it will never happen again." Kagami said as she hugged the small otaku tightly despite the lack of clothes she was wearing.

"Kagami you are squeezing too hard." The blunette giggled, although you could tell it was strained due to the death hug she was receiving.

"Do you forgive me?" Kagami asked as she stroked the older girls cerulean hair.

"Of course you are my tsundere!" Konata cheered as she hugged Kagami again. _"I forgive her, so why do I still feel so hurt inside?"_ Konata wondered.

"You get dried off and ready for bed, I'll go make us a snack." Kagami said as she left the bathroom humming.

"_You will never be loved, no one wants you…"_ Kurono's voice rang inside of Konata's mind. "That isn't true; me and Kagami would break up over something this small… We are perfect for each other!" Konata said defiantly as she toweled off. _"She doesn't want you, once you make a mistake she is going to leave you…" _His voice turned into more of a hiss. "No she won't, we haven't even had a fight yet!" Konata said as she slapped her cheeks a few times. "Stupid alcohol…" Konata mumbled.

"Konata you alright I heard you talking in the bathroom?" Kagami asked as the blunette walked into the living room.

"Nothing just the alcohol messing with my head." Konata laughed as she sat beside her tsundere.

"I see, well I got us some ice cream and I found some gummies in the cupboard." Kagami said as she handed Konata a mountain of ice cream conveniently placed in a bowl.

"Yay!" Konata cheered as she began to eat what looked like her weight in ice cream.

"Okay so tomorrow after school, wait at the bus stop for me okay? I'll take you somewhere fun." Kagami said as Konata leaned up against her and turned on an anime.

"Got it, wait at bus stop!" Konata obediently as the two began to watch episode 7 of Cla**ed.

The next morning...

"So I am going to Yuki's tonight." Tsukasa said happily as the group walked to the school since they lived within a mile of it.

"I will be home late as well." Misao said with an evil snicker as she looked at Kagami.

"Okay…?" Kagami said with a raised eyebrow. "We are going out tonight, so I guess we will see you when we see you." Kagami said as she squeezed the little blunette's hand that she was currently holding.

The four got to the school building and said their goodbyes to each other for the day; Kagami kissed Konata on the cheek and reminded her about the meeting place, they got a few weird looks from some passer bys. They never denied that they were Yuri, to be honest nobody ever asked, but they never openly said they were either.

"I understand I won't leave that spot for anything!" Konata said as she saluted.

"Good." Kagami giggled as the two parted ways for the day.

Things were normal that day for the group; school and studying were about all they did, the only thing out of the ordinary was the freak downpour of rain…

"Jeez of all days…" Konata sighed as she packed up her school stuff.

"That sucks Kona… Want my umbrella?" Misao asked as she held out her pale blue umbrella.

"Nah Kagami will come get me soon, so it's all good!" Konata smiled as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Okay if you are sure… Well I am going to go and get… That thing I am getting…" Misao said as she slipped out the door. "Bye Kona!" She called from the hallway.

"_She won't be there…."_ Konata shook her head. "She won't abandon me!" Konata said defiantly. She was used to hearing Kurono's voice in her head back before high school, but once she got friends, his voice seemed to fade away… _"Why is it back now?"_ Konata thought as she shook her head, well whatever the reason she was not going to let it get her down.

"Freshman!" Mimi said as her and her gang walked up to Konata, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Yes sempai?" Konata said as sweetly as she could.

"I told you guy's that this one would be the best to approach." Mimi snickered before looking down at the small otaku. "We would like to know about the younger Hiiragi twin." She said, pushing Konata back into her seat.

"I would love to talk, but someone is waiting for me." Konata said desperately.

"They can wait!" Mimi said coldly as her eyes seemed to pierce into the younger girl's mind.

"_Damn, guess it's time for plan B…"_ Konata thought as tears started to pool in her eyes. "I was told to meet somewhere by a certain time… Now I am going to be late…" Konata sniffed as tears started to drip down her face.

"EH? Well okay, but next time we are going to talk!" Mimi said coldly as she moved to let Konata go.

"Oh thank you sempai!" Konata cheered as she hugged her, before running out of the classroom. As soon as she was out her eyes cleared up. _"Suckers…"_ Konata thought with a snicker.

* * *

><p>"Alright, first we will go to her favorite store and I will buy her something, then…" Kagami talked to herself as she packed up her stuff.<p>

"I have great news!" Mikeru said happily snapping Kagami out of her thoughts.

"Oh, hello sempai." Kagami said with a slight blush appearing on her cheeks from being startled so easily.

"What did I say about that Sempai stuff…? I don't insist on people calling me that, unlike someone here…" Mikeru sighed as the thought of his least favorite groupie came to mind.

"Yeah, so what did you need Mikeru-san?" Kagami asked in a hurry as she was looking forward to her day with Konata.

"Tsukasa said she would go with me to the party." Mikeru said with a smile. "I wanted to ask for your permission to go out with her…" Mikeru asked cautiously.

"She was awfully bold… She was blushing wasn't she?" Kagami asked with a grin.

"Yeah she was as red as a strawberry." Mikeru laughed a little as he recalled their conversation.

"I don't mind, but if you do anything to upset her…" Kagami said before she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought him to her eye level. "I will kill you…" Kagami said in a tone colder then ice.

"Yes ma'am." Mikeru said as he felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Good, so we are allowed to come to this party as well correct?" Kagami asked back to her chipper self, which scared the crap out of the male brunette.

"Yeah… Of course, you can… Wouldn't be a party without you." The boy laughed as he started to back out of the classroom. "I'll see you later Kaga-chan!" The boy called before exiting to the hall, leaving a now blushing tsundere.

"I never gave him permission for an embarrassing nickname!" Kagami huffed as she started to walk to the door. "Am I forgetting something?" Kagami wondered.

"Hiiragi hold on I need to talk to you for a minute!" The teacher called.

"Yes sir, what did you need?" Kagami asked as she made it to the desk.

"I hate to ask this of you, but could you…" The teacher said giving the twin tailed girl detailed instructions…

Kagami was bouncing all over the school, when she finished one thing someone else needs help, but she could not get over the feeling that she forgot something…

"_Dang why did everyone want me to do something today?" _Kagami thought as she walked to the front of the school. "Jeez school got out four hours ago! Tsukasa had better not have made dinner without me!" Kagami thought just as a huge crash of thunder roared, so loud it felt like the sky was ripped open.

"I can't even see!" Kagami shouted to no one in particular as she ran out into the storm, the rain was so heavy and cold she thought it might cut through her umbrella at any moment.

"I am home!" Kagami called as she got into the apartment, none of the lights was on, and there was no puddle on the floor to signify that someone came home. "That's right Tsukasa is with Miyuki, Misao is out, and Konata…" Kagami dropped her umbrella to the ground. "OH MY GOD, KONATA!" Kagami screamed as she grabbed her umbrella and ran back into the rain…

"_No one wants you… You should just die…"_ The voice in her head taunted the small girl, but still she stood unmoved from the same spot she had been standing in the past four almost five hours. _"She would be here if she cared..."_ His voice was slick and mocking, but Konata would not budge. She just couldn't leave; not after promising the one she loved she would wait. "_You should just give up on finding anyone who cares…"_ The horrible voice said again, nothing could stop the tears that fell from the otaku's eyes. _"Maybe she doesn't…"_ Konata started to think, but by fate, her thought process was stopped…

"Konata! Are you okay?" Kagami screamed as she ran up and embraced her little blunette. "Why did you just stand out here? I am so sorry things came up and…" Kagami said in a rush until she felt the small girl heaving in her arms.

"I knew you wouldn't abandon me… You do love me right Kagami?" Konata cried as she looked up into the younger girl's eyes, before passing out in her arms.

"Konata? Konata!" Kagami screamed as she picked up her limb little body in her arms and snuggled it close to her to protect it from the rain. "Hold on Konata!" Kagami screamed tears flowing down her cheeks as she forgot her umbrella and began to run for their apartment. Kagami was picking up speed, she was running at a pace she had never reached before, it was almost as if she could control her adrenaline making it work for her as she went faster. She could feel it flowing through her body giving her strength; she was running at a speed the Olympic sprinters only hoped to reach. "Hold on baby, hold on…" Kagami muttered as the flow of tears made the rain outside look frail…

* * *

><p>Konata was standing on a small hex shaped segment of floor that glowed white in the pure black world she was in. "She left you there, she forgot you!" A voice said, although not Kurono's this one was vaguely familiar.<p>

"Show yourself!" Konata demanded.

"You know it's true, deep in your heart…" The voice said as it adopted the figure of Nightmare.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Konata screamed at him as she tried to charge him, but found she was stuck on the glowing bit of floor.

"No one wants you, or ever will…" A new voice said to Konata's right, as she turned towards it adopted the figure of Alucard.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Konata screamed. She knew it was a dream, but it still felt so real.

"But we do, we know everything about you…" A voice suddenly said from behind her and as she turned around, she saw it take the form of Baraka.

"You don't have to suffer; we are on your side…" Another voice said as it took the form of General Ram.

"No you don't know anything, I love Kagami, and she loves me!" Konata screamed as she swung a fist at Baraka, but missed due to the considerable distance.

"You can't keep pretending… You will get hurt…" Nightmare said in a tone that depicted sorrow.

"She will hurt you… Throw you away…" Ram said as the four stepped closer.

"Just look in your heart before it is too late…" Alucard said as his voice changed to the all too familiar voice of Kurono.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Konata screamed as she dropped to her knees, tears dripping down her face.

"Listen to us…" Baraka said as he reached an arm towards the blunette…

"Konata!" A new voice rang out in the empty world, making the four figures wince as if in pain. "Konata!" the new voice said more urgently.

"Remember… She will hurt you…" The four said in unison before Konata opened her eyes. She looked up at the crying face of her tsundere.

"Kagami, what's wrong?" Konata asked as she shivered a little, partially from that dream and partially because she was so cold.

"You're alright!" Kagami cried as she hugged the smaller girl. "You were having a fever dream… You started screaming… I thought I was going to lose you…" Kagami said through her sobs as she held the smaller girl.

"I'm alright now; you won't lose me that easily…" Konata said with a small smile before a coughing fit raged through her body.

"I am so sorry Konata, everyone needed help and, and…" Kagami said as she started to tear up again.

"It's okay, you came for me that's all that matters…" Konata said softly as she drifted back into a peaceful sleep.

Kagami tucked her in and checked her temperature again. _"110..."_ Kagami thought sadly, as she put the thermometer down next to all her medical supplies. Konata was snuggled in Kagami's bed, with Kagami sitting in the chair next to her.

"_What is wrong with me…? Am I too stressed, because of college?" _Kagami asked herself as she remembered this was the second time she had failed Konata. "I am going to have to do a lot to make this up to her…" Kagami sighed as she looked at the sleeping girl.

"Kagami…" Konata mumbled half asleep. "Hold me…" She pleaded.

"_I am such a worthless girlfriend and yet she still loves me…"_ Kagami thought as a tear rolled down her cheek. _"She really is an angel."_ Kagami smiled at this thought, crawled into the bed with the small girl, and snuggled her closely. "If this is all I can do for you… So be it…" Kagami sighed as she closed her eyes and fell asleep codling her love closely.

"I am back!" Misao said cheerfully as she walked into the apartment, which was dark now. _"They can't be asleep already?"_ Misao thought as she walked back to the rooms and, after seeing that Konata wasn't in her own room, went to Kagami's.

After walking in and seeing the faint red color of Konata's face, Misao put her hand on her favorite little otaku's forehead. _"She's burning up!"_ Misao thought with a gasp. _"I hope she is well enough by the time these are due…" _Misao thought as her heart dropped just looking at the concert tickets in her hand. "Get well soon, you little cutie you." Misao said as she lightly kissed Konata on the forehead.

"_I am loved I just know it…"_ Konata's dream thought as a small smile played it's way onto her sleeping lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Notes: Is it weird that most of this was written during and after I watched Winnie the Pooh?<strong>

**Kagami come on get you act together, we all know college is hard, but stop neglecting Konata! At this rate, Misao will get her…**

**A small reference, but a reference nonetheless! Point for Flygon! Ha-ha take that my beta!**

**The Nightmare figures are as follows… In addition, I am sorry, but they were the scariest dudes I could think of!**

**Nightmare: From Soul Caliber****  
><strong>**Alucard: From Hellsing****  
><strong>**Baraka: From Mortal Kombat****  
><strong>**General Ram: From Gears of War**


	4. Calm Before The Storm

**Authors Notes: Okay so I know what you are thinking… Dude don't use so much drama all the time, we want to see the Lucky Star girl's happy! So I made this chapter with you in mind, before the real drama begins it's nice to kick back and read some fluff! Therefore, this is what you get; I took a lot of time making this chapter as long and cute as possible. So enjoy and please review, I love to read your comments!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

><p>"<em>It's so cold…"<em> The blunette thought as she grabbed at where her source of heat used to be lying. "Where did you go Kagami?" Konata whined as she got out of the bed and made her way out of the bedroom. Despite her throbbing head and feeling very drained amongst other things, Konata's main goal was to find her tsundere and get comforted.

"Kagamin~…" Konata whined as she walked into the kitchen.

"Konata, what are you doing out of bed?" Kagami said sternly as she put her hands on her hips. Konata could not help but make the comparisons between Kagami and a mother; Kagami was wearing an apron and had a spoon in her left hand, probably from the breakfast she was making.

"But Kagami I feel fine, let me help you." Konata said as a small sneeze betrayed her.

"No you're not, now get back to bed." Kagami said as she turned the smaller girl around and began to direct her back to the room. "Besides, if you walk around like that your cold will get worse." Kagami said as tucked Konata back into the bed.

Konata had not noticed before, but she happened to be wearing only her underwear.

"But I am lonely, please don't leave me…" Konata said as tears threatened to fall from her eyes, she could not help it after the thoughts and dreams she had been having; not having the younger girl there scared her.

"I am just going to make some breakfast, then I will be with you all day." Kagami said gently as she lightly kissed the blunette's forehead.

"Okay… Hey Kagami?" Konata asked before the twin-tailed girl could leave the room completely.

"Yes Kona?" Kagami asked as she turned to face the smaller girl.

"What do I get for breakfast?" Konata asked with a playful smile.

"Lay down and rest, you cheeky rascal." Kagami sighed through her smile as she went back to the kitchen. _"That little brat…"_ Kagami thought playfully.

"Alright let's do this!" Kagami said as she dramatically pushed up her sleeve. First she started to make the pancakes, although not extremely inept in the kitchen Kagami found when it came to Konata she could do anything she wanted. After making cute designs with the pancake batter, Kagami left them to cook as she began to prepare the bacon and eggs. After around thirty-five minutes, Kagami had a beautiful breakfast made for her love. _"I hope she likes it."_ Kagami thought as she picked up the tray of food and went back to the bedroom.

"_Looks like she's asleep…"_ Kagami thought as she walked into the room and saw what appeared to be a sleeping figure under the covers. "Hey you got to get up and eat." Kagami said as she shook the smaller girl.

"I'm up Kagami, I was just reading." Konata said sniffing the air with her cat-like grin as she sat up.

"What were you…?" Kagami said as she noticed the manga in the blunette's hand. "Kona, this is going to hurt me more than it's going to hurt you, but…" Kagami said as she swiftly snatched the manga away from the ill girl.

"What are you doing Kagami, give it back?" Konata whined as she reached for the manga, but was gently pushed back down by the manga's abductor.

"No manga, no video games, and no getting up and moving around until you get better." Kagami said sternly as she put the manga in her pocket.

"That isn't fair, I'm not even sick!" Konata shouted. She instantly regretted it as a coughing fit racked her body.

"Now you listen here, there will be no more of that." Kagami said as she rubbed Konata's back. "You are sick and you are going to let me take care of you and that's final." Kagami said after the otaku's coughing attack stopped. She then propped Konata up into a more comfortable position.

"Kagami…" Konata whined, still not liking the way this was turning out.

"I made you some breakfast, now say ah." Kagami said as she carefully brought a bite of pancake to Konata's little mouth.

Konata looked at Kagami's smiling face and knew all resistance was futile, so she allowed herself to be fed. Konata was surprised at how good the food tasted. The eggs were fluffy and the bacon was not burnt, but nice and crispy. However, the pancake was the best by far; it was just fluffy enough and had just a hint of vanilla flavoring.

"Kagami, when did you learn to cook…?" Konata managed to say before another bite of food was placed into her mouth.

"I can cook under the right circumstances… And no you standing behind me while I try to bake cookies doesn't count." Kagami said with a small pout as she remembered the time she almost burnt down her house because of Konata.

"It's really yummy you did a good job." Konata said with a smile.

"_She is so damn cute! If only she wasn't so ornery."_ Kagami thought happily, as she gave Konata another bite.

After Kagami had finished feeding her girlfriend and cleaning up her face, **(Konata could swear that Kagami missed on purpose…) **the two sat and talked a while about different subjects ranging from anime to school. Kagami could see Konata was progressively getting worse the more they talked, she started to cough more and the redness of her cheeks kept increasing.

"Alright I think someone needs a nap." Kagami said in a teasingly motherly tone.

"Why I don't need a…" Konata was interrupted by a small sneeze. _"Darn you, you do that every single time!"_ Konata thought bitterly.

"Yes you do, now lie down and I'll tell you a story." Kagami smiled, she could tell she had Konata caught by the intrigued look in her emerald eyes.

Konata laid back, snuggled into a pillow, and looked up at Kagami expectantly. "You ready?" Kagami asked, and began once she received a head nod from her love.

_Long ago, there was a beautiful girl. Because of her looks, everyone in her town adored her. Some called her cute, others said she could put the Goddess of the sun to disgrace with her beauty however; all the girl wanted was not to be admired, but to be truly loved._

_The sun Goddess was not one to get jealous easily; in fact, she pitied the girl. With such great beauty, the Goddess knew how hard it would be for the girl to find true love, but due to ancient rules she could not interfere with mortals, she could only watch from afar. Her brother the moon God however, never obeyed these rules and wanted revenge on his sister for taking his place as the sun, so he snuck down to the world in the cover of the night._

"_Beautiful girl, hair as blue as the seas come to the forest and look for me…" He sang, enticing the girl to leave the security of the village to wander into the forest. His voice was beautiful as his song, ensnaring her. She drew closer. She didn't think twice about the fact that his song had only one verse, or that she was now in the heart of a monster-infested forest._

_As she came to a clearing, she found the man. He was in all black robes and hooded to keep his face from view. "You are the most beautiful girl, even more beautiful than the sun Goddess herself…" He spoke with honey in his voice. "I came to warn you of her plans to destroy you… And keep you from love." The man said as he started to walk away, back into the darkness of the forest._

"_Wait! Tell me what I need to do!" The girl cried, as fear rising in her that she might never find true love or happiness. "First you must curse the sun Goddess…" He said his tone changing slightly. "I know you don't want to, but it must be done." He said with a sly grin, as she cursed the sun Goddess. "Next you must honor the moon God, this is very important." He said as his tone got darker and more evil, but she did not notice. Her desire to be truly loved was all she could think of. "Finally you must sacrifice your own blood to the creatures of the night."_ _He hissed and disappeared into smoke, as the beasts of the forest came from their dwellings._

_They showed no mercy to the girl as they began to bite and claw her, disfiguring her face and making her hideous. As the beasts returned to hiding when the sun arouse, so too did the injured girl return to the village. However, the villagers did not recognize her and even though she told them who she was, none of them listened, and she was banished from her hometown, wounded and ugly._

"_Why does no one love me?" The girl screamed as she fell to her knees in a beautiful grove, but she did not care of the grove's beauty. She could only feel her own pain and suffering. "You poor thing, fooled by my brother and thrown out of your own town…" The sun Goddess said with a sweet and warming tone. She walked up to the girl and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I have watched you your entire life, your pain and joy… Come with me and I will make you happy." The Goddess said as she reached out her hand. The girl took her hand, stood up, looked into the Goddesses eyes, and saw something she had always wanted… True love._

"_But how can you love me? Can you not see I am hideous?" The girl said sadly, as she pulled away from the Goddesses grasp. "Do you not remember I cursed you?" The sun Goddess just smiled. "Trust me and we will be happy forever…" The goddess said as the two embraced, and with a blinding flash of light, the two were gone from this world…_

"What happened to them Kagami?" Konata asked sleepily as her eyes hung heavily over her eyes.

"The girl's beauty was restored to her and because of the moon God's deceit; she took his place as the Goddess of the moon." Kagami said as she gently caressed her lover's cheek.

"Did they live happily ever after?" Konata asked.

"Yes, they see each other every day… And you can still feel their love even now." Kagami said gently as Konata smiled and fell asleep.

"I love you my little moon Goddess…" Kagami whispered as she kissed her blunette on the forehead.

Konata's dreams were sweet, as evident by her smile. Kagami feeling tired herself crawled into the bed with the sleeping otaku, gently wrapped her arms around Konata's small frame, and fell asleep. Kagami's dreams were sweet as well…

* * *

><p>"Onee-chan I am home!" Tsukasa called as she walked back into the apartment.<p>

"They're sleeping…" Misao said with a yawn, indicating she herself just got up.

"But it's one in the afternoon?" Tsukasa asked quizzically as she slipped off her shoes and put her bag down.

"Kona is sick so Hiiragi is tending to her now." Misao said with a hint of bitterness.

"Then why don't you help me make her some soup? I bet she would like that." Tsukasa said with a small smile, noticing the tone of Misao's voice.

"Sure let's go!" Misao said happily, as she jumped up and followed the younger Hiiragi twin into the kitchen.

"So did you and Miyuki get all lovey last night?" Misao teased.

"M-Misa-chan!" Tsukasa groaned with a blush as she started to gather the ingredients for the soup.

"So you did…" Misao said with a sly grin, similar to Konata's.

"We did a few things…" Tsukasa mumbled as she got out two aprons.

"Oh, I am SO telling Mikeru!" Misao giggled as she acted as if she was walking to the door.

"WAIT YOU CAN'T, I WASN'T GOING TO TELL HIM ABOU ME AND YUKI YET!" Tsukasa yelled frantically as she grabbed the older girl's sleeve and began to pull her back into the kitchen.

"Relax little sis, I won't say anything… For now…" Misao snickered.

"Thank you now put this on and let's start!" Tsukasa said with a happy grin.

"I don't wanna wear that! It makes me feel all house workyish." Misao whined.

"You have to wear it in my kitchen Misa-chan… So put it on!" Tsukasa giggled as she tackled Misao and started to tie the apron on her.

"Hey what do you think you are doing huh?" Misao laughed as she began to tickle the younger twin.

"Wait I'm sorry, no please stop!" Tsukasa laughed as tears came to her eyes.

"Who is the most awesome?" Misao asked.

"You are Misa-chan!" Tsukasa said through her laughing.

"Misa-What?" The fanged girl asked as she stepped up her assault.

"Misa-sama, Misa-dono, Misa- Ha-ha!" Tsukasa squealed, as she could not control her laughter or the tears that were freely flowing from her eyes.

***Smack* *Smack***

"You guys almost woke up Konata." Kagami growled.

"We're sorry…" Both Tsukasa and Misao said in unison as they rubbed their now sore heads.

"What were you knuckle heads doing anyway?" Kagami asked with a slight sigh, but felt happy for some reason.

"We were making Kona-chan some soup!" Tsukasa said suddenly remembering their original goal.

"Well, let me help." Kagami said as she picked up an apron. Tsukasa immediately noticed Misao's depression at this.

"That is okay Onee-chan, me and Misao will handle it!" Tsukasa said happily.

"Are you sure?" Kagami asked and got two head nods in return. "Alright then, I'll leave it to you." Kagami said as she tossed the apron to Misao and went back to her room to watch her otaku sleep.

"Why would you help me instead of your sister?" Misao asked as she tied the apron and adjusted it so it fit snugly.

"I know you want to steal Kona-chan away from sis, but I don't think you can do it…" Tsukasa said as she showed the fanged girl how to cut the vegetables.

"Then…?" Misao asked confused.

"Because Kagami is now Kona-chan's girlfriend, I think Kona-chan thinks of you as her best friend now." Tsukasa said with a warm smile. "So don't do this to steal her away… Do it because she's a close friend…" Tsukasa said as she started to busy herself with the cooking.

"_For an airhead… Sometimes you say some pretty good stuff…"_ Misao thought with a smile. "Alright I'll try my best." Misao said with a fist pump, as she began to slice up the vegetables with a passion.

* * *

><p>Now on most occasions, Tsukasa has a pretty good handle on the kitchen… However, today was not one of those occasions…<p>

"Hey little sis, is it suppose to do that?" Misao asked pointing to the pot that was now boiling over.

"ACK! Misa-chan turn it off!" Tsukasa said frantically as she rushed over to the stove…

"Is the lid on right…? Guess we will find out!" Misao said as she turned the blender on, due to its lid not placed on properly the blender decided to empty its contents onto the kitchen and the two girls therein.

"Misa-chan it is getting everywhere, turn it off!" Tsukasa said with a sigh, she had no idea cooking with Misao was this life threatening.

When it was all said and done, somehow the two managed to get the soup prepared. They put the final additions on it and took it back to Kagami's room.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA you two look ridiculous!" Konata laughed, as she looked the two younger girls over. Misao and Tsukasa both had their aprons on, but they did little to help. They both were covered with various food articles, Misao's hair was spiked up thanks to the help of some sort of food that was green, and Tsukasa looked like she was punched in the face by a squash…

"Geez, if I would have known you two were going to make such a mess…" Kagami sighed, but due to the hysterically laughing girl in the bed beside her, she could not help but smile.

"We made you soup Kona-chan!" Tsukasa said happily apparently not noticing what she looked like, as she presented the blunette with the item they almost died to make.

Konata slowly took her first bite, while Misao stared at her intensely.

"It is really good! Thank you Tsukasa, Misao!" Konata said as she began to eat her lunch with fervency.

"_She liked it… SCORE!"_ Misao thought with a small blush. Misao happened to glance at Tsukasa who gave her a wink and a thumbs up.

"Konata slow down you'll choke!" Kagami scolded.

"Too late I am already done!" Konata said proudly as she held out her empty bowl.

"If you get a stomach ache on top of all this…" Kagami warned as she took the bowl and got up to go to the kitchen.

"Wait for it…" Misao said with her fanged grin.

"WHAT THE HEL…" Kagami screamed, but the otaku's insistent giggling drowned out most of what she said.

"What did you two do to the kitchen; it looks like the fridge revolted!" Kagami said as she lightly smacked them both in the head.

"We're sorry Kagami-sama…" The two guilty girls said in unison, while the otaku could not control her laughing.

"Konata you have to calm down… You two go clean the kitchen!" Kagami ordered as the two scampered off.

"I can't help it…" Konata said through her giggles, slightly gasping for breath.

"Well then I have no choice…" Kagami said with a smirk as she slowly slid her hands across the smaller girls' bare stomach. Konata immediately stopped laughing and developed a bright crimson blush.

"Kagami what are you doing?" Konata asked slightly afraid of the answer she might receive.

"I figured this would stop your giggle fit… I know. Why don't we play doctor…?" Kagami said as she crawled up onto the bed.

"Kagami I…" Konata said as Kagami's face got closer and her hands got closer as well…

A small sneeze escaped the blunette's lips bringing the tsundere back into reality. "Well maybe now is not the time for that…" Kagami said with a small sigh.

"I'm sorry Kagami…" Konata said looking down.

"It isn't your fault, just get better okay?" Kagami said with a smile.

"Hey you two hurry up so we can start the slumber party!" Konata yelled out.

"Wait what slumber party?" Kagami asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, come on it'll be fun!" Konata said with her best puppy eyes. Add her fever blush on top of that and Kagami never stood a chance.

"Fine, but they have school tomorrow and you're sick, so we're not staying up late." Kagami said assertively as she tucked the covers in, partially trapping the smaller girl.

"Don't you have school too?" Konata asked.

"No, not if you are still sick." Kagami said in a way Konata knew there was no point in even continuing the subject. _"She does care…"_ Konata thought with a happy grin on her face.

"What are you grinning about?" Kagami asked as the other two came into the room, seemingly done with the kitchen.

"Oh, I was just imagining you without your clothes on Kagamin~." Konata cooed as the older twin exploded into a bright red blush and stuttered a few incoherent things.

The rest of the day went by quickly for the four girls. They talked about different things, from school to what color underwear Kagami was wearing. Too soon, however, Kagami began to notice her otaku struggling to stay awake, not to mention she was coughing more, although she tried to hide it.

"So Konata I heard you had a terrible nightmare last night, tell us about it!" Misao said in a more or less cheerful tone.

"Don't make her relive it!" Kagami snapped. "Besides I think she needs to rest now so…" Kagami tried to say, but the blunette cut her off.

"It is okay Kagami…" Konata said in a bit of a slurred voice. "Well it started with the ten foot talking spider… Or was it manga bats…" Konata said as her breathing became labored.

"Konata what is the matter…? KONATA!" Kagami shouted as her little blunette passed out right there on the spot.

"We kept her up too long her fever got worse!" Kagami said a bit frantic as she flipped the older girl onto her back.

"I thought the soup would have helped..." The fanged girl said as she rubbed her chin. "Maybe it was that weird vegetable oil we put in..." Misao said with a nervous laugh.

"What do you mean?" Kagami asked in a calm, yet furious tone of voice.

"Yeah it smelled weird, I think it was old." Misao said as she backed away from the tsundere.

"Well what was it called?" Kagami asked impudently.

"I think it was Sake or something..." Misao said casually, while the other two girls just stared at her.

"Misao you idiot, you got her drunk... And she is sick... You idiot..." Kagami sighed as she motioned for the now giggling brunette to come over. "Tsukasa go prepare a cold bath please." Kagami said as her and Misao began to lift the smaller girl.

"Sure thing Onee-chan!"Tsukasa piped as she ran to the bathroom.

Soon the tub was filled with ice-cold water…

"Do we just drop her in?" Misao asked with a smirk.

"… Yeah." Kagami said with the same evil smirk.

"I am telling you, Izumi won't mind us dropping by." Nanako said with a fanged grin.

"It's Kagami I am worried about." Matsuri said with a slight shudder.

"Why are you so scared, you act as if they torture people in there." Nanako laughed as she was about to knock on the door… That was when Konata hit the water.

"!" Konata screamed in what sounded like pain.

The two older women just looked at each other, before taking off down the stairs…

"That was cruel and heartless…" Konata mumbled as she sat on the bed dressed in dry clothes and shivering under the blankets.

"Well we had to get your fever down…" Kagami said as she tried to stop her laughing.

"Yeah we had no choice." Misao added however, she was doing a worse job at containing her laughter.

"You both are mean… Tsukasa would you come over here?" Konata asked as Tsukasa walked over to the bed.

"What is it Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked with a smile.

"I am too cold to sleep alone, would you sleep with me tonight?" Konata said while she lifted the blankets.

"Sure Kona-chan!" Tsukasa said with a happy squeak, as she crawled into the bed and began to snuggle with the blunette. "Sis is right! You're really warm and soft Kona-chan!" Tsukasa stated happily, hugging the older girl closer as if she was a stuffed bear.

"You smell nice Tsukasa…" Konata stated drowsily.

"No fair I want to cuddle with her too!" Misao said as she crawled in on the other side of the bed and began to snuggle as well.

Kagami just stood there for a few minutes and smiled, she could see how happy Konata was at that moment, surrounded by her friends, the people she cared for most of all. Her thought process was stopped when the trio from the bed started calling her over.

"I am not going to sleep in that bed; there are too many people in it as is!" Kagami said defiantly as she developed a faint pink blush. However, due to the constant begging from the others Kagami finally cracked and crawled into the bed on the other side of Tsukasa.

"Goodnight everyone!" Konata said happily before her dreams overtook her.

"Night…" Misao said before drifting off herself and Tsukasa was already asleep.

"Goodnight you guys…" Kagami said before she started to close her eyes.

"_You will hurt her… She won't come back…"_ A voice said in Kagami's mind, but due to her lack of sleep, she just shrugged it off.

"Whatever…" She mumbled…

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Notes: So yeah there it is! Not as long as I thought, it was going to be….<strong>

**Nanako and Matsuri are drinking buddies, I do not think I will pursue a romantic engagement between the two in this story…**

**Okay so I was told that the fever thing at the end was confusing so I talked to my uncle (He is a certified doctor) and he said that if someone with a high enough fever were to get drunk it would skyrocket that said fever in a few hours! Therefore, I changed the story to such!**

**Some of you might be a bit confused by my use of ~ at the end of the word Kagamin. The answer is simple, it is to let you know that the word is being said in a cutesy or singsong voice so that I do not have to state it every time lol.**

**Once again, I would like to thank my beta **_**Acsuperman**_** for fixing the spelling mistakes and what not! Make sure you read and review his story 'Luckier Star' I think it is much better than mine is by far! So please read it!**

**So yeah, leave your creative responses in the comment section **_**below**_**, or on Facebook and Twitter. I am the Master of Flygon and I approve this message.**


	5. Hatred

**Authors Notes: Hello everyone, sorry this one took so long, but I needed to take a break for a while… Well here it is the start of something, well grand might be the wrong word lol. Oh, just so you know I fixed something in the last chapter, so you should go reread the slumber party to the ending notes. Well I think that is everything I wanted to say…**

**Okay I have had this feeling for a while now… I do not think I am doing this story the best I can, but no one seems to have a problem with it. Do I keep them in character? Is the OC's taking too much spotlight? Do you really enjoy my stories or is it just an 'eh it is okay' kind of thing? Well I will let you read now lol, please review and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

><p>"Okay we are going!" Tsukasa called as she headed for the door.<p>

"Wait let me get dressed and…" Konata called out as she jumped from her faked slumber and scrambled towards the door, but thanks to the ever-vigilant tsundere, she was quickly subdued and put back in bed.

"You're still sick little missy." Kagami said as she tucked the covers in deep enough under the mattress that it trapped the little otaku inside.

"Kagami… I can't move…" Konata struggled to say as she was now firmly stuck on the bed with little to no movement room.

"Good now stay put like a good girl." Kagami commanded with a smile as she left the room and headed into the kitchen.

"Okay then me and little sis are going now." Misao said impatiently as she directed the younger Hiiragi twin outside and part way down the street.

"So Misa-chan it seems it's only us today!" Tsukasa said as she now walked side by side with the fanged girl to the school.

"I still think those two could have come, hey little sis do you think that the air between them feels, I don't know, tense?" Misao asked as they stopped at the cross walk.

"I did notice that, like Kona-chan was holding back and Onee-chan was nervous." Tsukasa commented as she looked up at the large fluffy white clouds.

"I wonder what happened between them. Did their date not go well?" Misao asked aloud as she shook the younger girl when the light turned green to snap her out of her thoughts.

"Well I hope they can get over it by tomorrow since Mikeru-kun's big party is that night." Tsukasa said happily.

"Dang I forgot I need to get a date for that!" Misao said in anguish as she cupped her face in her hands.

"Don't worry Misa-chan you could have any guy you want!" Tsukasa said with an encouraging smile.

"_But I don't want a guy…"_ Misao thought bitterly as they parted ways once they got to the school. _"I want my lovable little blunette…"_

The day went quick for Misao since she had a few tests to do; her mind was so preoccupied with getting the right answers that she could not dwell on the fact that she was going to have to go out with some random guy to hang with her Konata tomorrow night.

"It's lunch already?" Misao said with a sigh as she gathered her stuff and made her way to the cafeteria. "Hey little sis grab me a melon soda!" Misao called as she spotted Tsukasa going for the soda machine and with a smile and a nod, the younger twin disappeared behind the corner.

"Hey you are Kagami's friend right?" Sanjo asked as he walked up to Misao.

"Yep what is it to you?" Misao asked quizzically as she opened her bento and looked the strange male over.

"Would you like to go with me to the party tomorrow night?" He asked with caution, he was not sure but this girl was giving off some weird vibes.

"Lemmie guess. Hiragii turned you down?" Misao asked with a grin as she motioned for the boy to sit.

"Yeah she is going with that Konata girl…" Sanjo said distraughtly. "It is a good plan and all going with a friend so you don't have to find a date…" He sighed as he sat down to the left of the fanged girl.

"Misao, Misao Kusakabe." The brunette said with another fanged grin as she extended her hand. _"Man this guy is dense, but he is Hiragii's friend so he must be nice…" _She thought.

"Sanjo, Sanjo Caster." The male said as they shook hands.

"I'll go with you, but just as a friend." Misao said as she waved the confused airhead over. "Having trouble finding us huh?" Misao snickered.

"Here you go Misa-chan, hello Sanjo-kun." Tsukasa smiled as she sat down and proceeded to take out her lunch.

"You didn't get you a soda?" Misao asked as she slurped down half of her's in one go.

"They didn't have vanilla…" Tsukasa said sadly, as her bow drooped.

Suddenly everything went black; Tsukasa began to panic because somehow the light of the world had been blocked from her eyes, she was about to scream for help when…

"Guess who." A voice snickered.

"M-Mi-Mikeru-kun you almost gave me a heart attack!" Tsukasa said as she tried to pull his hand off her face, once she succeeded she found a bottle of vanilla coke placed in front of her.

"How did you get one, they were all out?" Tsukasa asked as she looked up at the brown haired boy.

"It is a secret." The male brunette whispered before playfully bopping her nose with his index finger.

"Hey, could you two make less of a scene?" Misao asked as Tsukasa glanced around the room to see mostly glares from the other girls. "Are you even a couple?" Misao asked as she finished off her last meatball.

"No we're just friends…" Tsukasa said quickly at first, but slowly fading out.

"For now that is…" Mikeru said as he pulled out a seat opposite of Sanjo. "And it is no secret that I like Tsu-chan best of all, she is just so cute and charming." Mikeru said loud enough for the whole room to hear as the girl being complemented exploded into a fiery red.

"Mikeru-kun, must you say such things?" Tsukasa asked quietly as she sat there ridged and blushing profusely.

"Ah sorry, sorry I just couldn't help it all those girl's were…" Mikeru sighed as he leaned back into his chair. "Well never mind that now!" He said laughingly.

"So did you ask for that stuff for the party?" Sanjo asked his childhood friend with an edge of seriousness in his voice.

"Yeah Konata said we could use it, but she didn't come today…" Mikeru said with a slight frown. "Did anything happen?" He asked the fanged girl.

"She got sick, I think she is fine, but Kagami is all gung ho about keeping her in bed today." Misao said as she looked at her watch. "It is about time for the second half." She said as she stood up.

"I can get the stuff for you Mikeru-kun, I have to go back to the apartment before study hall this afternoon anyway. I could grab them then?" Tsukasa said as the group of four left the cafeteria.

"That would be a huge help Tsu-chan!" Mikeru said enthusiastically with a huge smile that caused the younger girl to blush.

The rest of the day was spent mostly doing work and listening to lectures. Tsukasa had a surprise test for her biology class that was less then aced, while Misao had it pretty easy the rest of the day. Due to taking longer on her test then she should have, Tsukasa had to sprint home to make it to study hall on time.

"I'm back Onee-chan!" Tsukasa called as she walked into the apartment. "I have to leave again in a few minutes though." The younger twin said as she popped her head around the door to her older sister's bedroom.

"She went out for slushies!" Konata said with hope evident in her voice.

"Kona-chan has sis made you stay in bed this whole time?" Tsukasa asked as she saw the small blunette still trapped under the covers.

"Yes and it has been hell, it is so hot and I can't feel certain parts of my body!" Konata shouted as she struggled under her confines to show the younger girl just how stuck she was.

"I will get you out in a second, but hold still first." Tsukasa said as she stuck a thermometer in the older girl's mouth. "You don't seem to have a fever anymore Kona-chan, that's good!" Tsukasa said happily, as she pulled the covers off the blunette.

It was like a blur of blue how fast Konata got out of bed and ran around the room yelling freedom.

"Konata I am back!" The two heard the tsundere say as she entered the apartment.

"The evil dragon is coming to get me, protect me oh brave knight." Konata said dramatically as she hid behind the shorthaired girl.

"Konata if you would have waited I would have let you out…" Kagami sighed when she walked into the room and saw the blunette cowering behind her twin.

"I couldn't feel my legs, I think they were about to fall off!" The otaku said as she jogged in place to make sure everything was in working order.

"Yeah, yeah here you go." Kagami said as she handed the tiny otaku her slushy. "Sorry Tsukasa, I would have gotten you one, but you said you had study hall." Kagami apologized.

"It is okay I just came to get something for Mikeru-kun." Tsukasa said as she waved off her sister's worry.

"Oh, okay then Konata I'll be right back, don't strain yourself." Kagami said as she left the room.

"Um Kona-chan…" Tsukasa said as she started to get embarrassed about asking for the stuff.

"Oh yeah it's in my game room, on the bookcase second shelf." Konata said with a mouthful of slushy.

"Huh?" Tsukasa asked being taken off guard by the blunette knowing exactly what she was there for.

"Just go or you will be late." Konata laughed her mouth still full of slushy.

"Finish what is in your mouth before you talk." Kagami said as she wacked her girlfriend in the head upon entering the room.

"Ow so vicious!" Konata whined as she rubbed her head in mock pain.

"I am just going to grab that and head back." Tsukasa said as she waved to her sister's before jaunting to Konata's game room.

"Let's see here it is, some DVDs?" Tsukasa thought as she grabbed the whole lot and put them in her bag. After calling a quick goodbye to her sister and segregate sister, Tsukasa began her sprint back to school.

* * *

><p>"Man study hall was brutal." Mikeru complained while he stretched his back. They had just gone through a two and a half hour mock class just to broaden what they already knew… It was Tsukasa's idea.<p>

"I know and what was with that girl who had to ask a question every two seconds?" Sanjo said in mock anger glancing at the girl in question.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so…" Tsukasa said before a hand covered her mouth.

"Shut up Sanjo, if she had a question she has the right to ask." Misao said as she patted the airheaded girl in a calming way.

"Ah sorry it was only a joke…" Sanjo said as he laughed nervously.

"Anyway did you get the stuff Tsu-chan?" Mikeru asked with a soft smile.

"I think I did DVDs right?" The bowed girl asked nervously, afraid that she got the wrong thing.

"Now those are the ones thanks!" Mikeru said as he took the DVDs from the younger girls' hands. When he did, their hands brushed, causing both of the two to look down and blush at the semi intimate moment.

"So what are they Mikeru-kun~?" Misao said in a mocking tone. The atmosphere had gotten all lovey and Misao wanted it back to normal.

"Uh yeah, don't call me that." Mikeru laughed as he regained his composure. "And they are a few animated music videos!" Mikeru said happily.

"What does that mean?" Tsukasa asked loudly trying to be more natural, but all she ended up doing was embarrassing herself.

"Konata took a few different anime, some of the leading songs, and a few special effects and made these videos." Mikeru explained as if her were a teacher at their college. "I have seen one and it is great!" The brunette stated with a happy little sigh.

"Closet otaku." Sanjo sneezed, and then looked around as if nothing had happened.

"Shut it Sanjo." Mikeru playfully growled at his friend.

"So you will play these at the party?" Tsukasa asked as they exited the school.

"Yeah there will be a screen in every room, so no matter where you are you will get to see!" Mikeru said with a look of triumph, he was very proud of his plan.

"Sounds interesting, what should we wear?" Misao asked casually, she already knew she was going to wear jeans, but thought it would be polite to ask.

"Informal wear, you know just comfy stuff." Sanjo laughed, he had already decided he was wearing jeans too…

"Okay we will see you tomorrow then." Misao said as she started to leave. In addition, once she finished her goodbyes Tsukasa quickly joined her.

"_I can't wait for tomorrow!"_ Tsukasa squealed in her mind.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went fairly uneventful; Konata played some games while Misao and Kagami watched. They had dinner and watched a movie, nothing too extravagant. The same with college the following morning, besides classes all the girls talked about was Mikeru's big party. Finally, the time arrived…<p>

"Let's go and get our party on!" Konata shouted as she led the way up to the large brick house that the party was going to be held at. Konata was wearing a light blue jeans, a pair of sneakers, a light pink tank top under her navy blue hoodie, and had her hair tied up into a ponytail.

"Konata that didn't even make sense!" Kagami groaned at her girlfriend's lack of smarts. The tsundere sported a pair of slim fitting jeans, flat-heeled shoes, and a green tank top with jean jacket. Her hair was in its usual twin tails.

"Hey little sis where did you get those clothes you look super cute!" Misao squealed making the air headed girl blush. Misao wore a black mini skirt, high-heeled boots, a cream-colored frilled blouse, and had a star hair clip pinning her bangs back.

"Mikeru asked me to wear these..." Tsukasa said with a little spin. "Do they look okay?" She asked. The youngest twin had on almost the same black mini skirt Misao had on, and her heels were slightly lower than the fanged girl's, she had on a white female dress shirt, and black vest. However, what made the look was the loosely tied red tie and pop star hat slightly tipped.

"Yeah sis you look hot!" Kagami teased making the younger girl try to hide behind the brim of her hat.

"How come you made us dress so down?" Konata complained as she looked at her and her girlfriend and then at the other two.

"We are not here to find people to date and besides I am the only one who is allowed to see you sexy!" Kagami took a turn to tease the smaller girl.

"Whatever…" Konata mumbled as she lit up a light pink.

"Hey guys glad you could make it!" Mikeru shouted as they neared the front door. He wore the same thing as Tsukasa only the male version. "You look super cute Tsu-chan!" He smiled as he took her hand and led her past the bumper.

"Hey you wanna go?" Sanjo asked as he walked beside Misao. He was wearing black jeans and a tee shirt.

"Yeah come on." Misao laughed as they went past the bumper shortly followed by Konami.

"Wow there sure is a lot of people here!" Konata said, eyes sparkling as she took in everything at once.

"Yeah there is! Hey you want a drink?" Kagami asked as she smiled down at her girlfriend.

"Sure!" Konata said happily, as Kagami walked into the mosh pit of people. _"I wonder if they have guitar hero or something here."_ Konata thought as saw Mikeru walk onto the stage. **(Which was currently in the living room… Which was huge!)**

"Hello everyone, I wanted to thank you for coming to my party tonight!" He said over the microphone getting many yells and cheers from the crowd. "My uncle is pretty lenient so do whatever you feel like doing while you're here!" After saying this, a massive cheer went up from the crowd, almost as loud as the speakers themselves.

"Hey Mikeru, I heard you snagged a cutie for tonight why don't you show her off!" Some random guy yelled out, and was soon followed by many others.

"Okay then…" Mikeru said as he motioned for Tsukasa to join him on the stage, which after some coaxing she did. "This is the lovely Tsukasa Hiiragi!" Mikeru said as if he were presenting her as a prize. Tsukasa could not help the blush that decided to stay put on her face, once the crowed started yelling about how adorable she was.

"Look Kagamin~ she has her own fan club!" Konata laughed as Kagami came back with the punch.

"That she does, I feel a bit sorry for her though." Kagami laughed slightly as she watched the two leave the stage.

"Why did you get me this? I wanted beer!" Konata said in such a happy tone that one would think she was still a small child.

"No you get… Weird when you drink." Kagami said firmly as she sipped some of her punch.

"Meanie…" Konata mumbled as she took a drink out of her own. "Hey Kagami let's dance!" Konata shouted as she grabbed the tsundere's hand and started to pull her towards the dance floor.

"No way, you know I am a terrible dancer!" Kagami said frantically as she started to blush.

"It will be fun, now let's go!" Konata said as she got more leverage and was able to drag the younger girl.

After some persuasion, Konata managed to get her tsundere on the dance floor, and to play rock band, and the ping-pong competition. It was shaping up to be a really fun night…

"Okay everyone we have a special treat, we have some of the best music videos for you, thanks to Miss Konata Izumi!" Mikeru said over the sound system as everyone clapped for Konata who was currently in the biggest room of the house.

"Thank you, thank you." Konata said as she bowed getting even more claps.

"You just love hamming it up don't you?" Kagami asked as she hit her girlfriend in the head slightly, only getting a laugh as a response.

"Okay people here is the first one 'Purple Butterfly'." Mikeru said as the TV screens went black…

**Video Start**

_"Alright Kagami here is the deal you have to do three things for me and I will let you use my notes."_

_"What are the three things?"_

_"First off flash your bra for the camera."_

_"What! If you think that I'm doing that then you're nuts!"_

_"Then you will fail the pop test tomorrow and that will be on your collage application."_

_"What do you mean pop test?"_

_"I called Kuroi-sensei and got her all riled up and she promised a pop test tomorrow."_

…

_"F-f-fine are you ready?"_

_"Yeah at least six seconds."_

_"You pervert what do you want that for?"_

_"This is in case you don't do the other two requirements."_

_"If you dare put that online…"_

The video ended with a huge round of applauds, people were yelling for a replay until they saw the real deal.

"Hey flash for me too!" One girl shouted.

"You have some sexy lumps there Kagami!" One guy shouted as he groped the air.

"Kagami I swear I didn't…" Konata tried to explain, but was silence along with the rest of the crowd as a fist made contact with her skull. "Ouch, hey that really hurt you didn't have to go that far…" Konata started to say again, but again was cut short.

"Just shut the hell up!" Kagami screamed at the smaller girl. "What was going through your freaking mind? You idiot!" Kagami yelled in pure rage.

"If you would give me a minute I would have told you I didn't give them the video!" Konata shouted back trying to keep her cool.

"Oh my God you think I'm as stupid as you… Tell me how did they get it then?" Kagami asked in a sarcastic voice.

"…" Konata opened her mouth to speak, but was instantly silenced.

"And if you say one of your stupid anime quotes I will personally kill you right now." Kagami threatened with a glare, causing Konata's anger to flare up.

"Why the hell would you expect an anime reference? I know when things need to be serious." Konata yelled as she got in the tsundere's face.

"Oh, do you? You are really stupid if you could forget… I don't know every F***ing time you used an anime reference." Kagami yelled as she pushed the blunette back.

"You once said it was cute you know, maybe you should tone down your tsundere rage just a bit!' Konata said as she walked back up to the tsundere and got back into her face.

"There you go with your stupid anime crap, I put up with it all the time and I don't say a word, same for your stupid little 'tricks', but this was going too far!" Kagami yelled directly in the otaku's face.

"I told you I didn't do it, maybe it was Misao she has wanted to break us up for a while now." Konata yelled back anger flaring through her eyes.

"How dare you! Misao is one of my closest friends, since we were little kids, she would never go that low! That's something you would do!" Kagami spat in Konata's face.

"Oh, here we go listen to the shrine maiden preach…" Konata said as she lifted her hands in the air in mocking…

"We are through you little bitch!" Kagami shrieked as her fist made contact with Konata's cheek, sending the tiny girl to the floor.

The whole room was deadly silent just watching the events before them unfold, occasional a whisper could be hear like 'So Hiiragi and Izumi are Yuri?' and 'Holy F*** did you see that!'

Konata slowly stood to her feet, tears running down her face… _"No one wants you, you should just die!"_ Kurono's voice rung through her head, as she bolted out of the house.

"Konata!" Misao yelled as she saw a blue blur run past, she had heard about the fight and was coming to stop it. She was about to take off after the girl when a hand stopped her.

"Go talk some sense into Kagami, I'll go help Konata." Tsukasa said, all the happy, cute airheaded look had drained out of her and was replaced by an air of seriousness. With a nod, the fanged girl ran towards Kagami while the younger twin ran after the blunette.

After muscling through the crowd, she found Kagami standing by the drink table, with scowl on her face. "Kagami what happened?" Misao asked as she risked death and walked up to the enraged girl.

"That little bitch…" Kagami snorted as she retold what had happened to the fanged girl.

"What have you done? You made her cry and run away!" Misao yelled at her friend.

"She was talking trash about you and she gave them that video." Kagami defended, but now that her rage started to go away, a deep hole started to take its place.

"No, Tsukasa went and got the videos, she must have grabbed that one by mistake…" Misao said in an angry voice of her own.

"Then, wait you mean Konata…" Kagami started

"DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Misao yelled at the twin-tailed girl as she collapsed to her knees in tears.

"_End it, you have no one anymore…"_ Konata heard as she looked at the lake below her. _"Don't feel the hurt anymore, stop the tears…"_ The voice coaxed, she could not move, too scared to jump, yet too scared to go back, so all she could do was cry.

"It isn't worth it anymore…" Konata mumbled.

"Kona-chan! Wait Kona-chan!" Tsukasa yelled as she ran at full speed towards the otaku

"Tsukasa…" Konata said as she looked at the shorthaired girl and watched her until she felt her arms around her neck.

"I am so happy I found you are you alright?" The out of breath girl asked.

"I am fine… I'm not going back…" Konata said as she broke the hug.

"We don't have to go back to the party, let's go to the apartment we can get you a nice warm bath and…" Tsukasa said as she grabbed the smaller girls' hand, but it was quickly pulled back.

"I am not going back there… I already called for a ride..." Konata said sadly, as she backed away from the younger girl.

"But who would you call?" Tsukasa asked as a taxi pulled up.

"Thank God you didn't jump Kona-chan!" Ayano said with a sigh as she hugged the small blunette.

"It's okay Tsukasa we will take care of her, till Kagami can work out her feelings." Miyuki reassured as Ayano and Konata got into the car.

"If you say so Yuki." Tsukasa said sadly, as she looked at the still crying girl in the car.

"She'll be fine, now you need to talk to your twin." Miyuki said as she put one leg into the car.

"Yeah, we are going to have a talk." Tsukasa said for maybe the first time in her life truly mad at her twin before sprinting back toward the party.

"Konata-san we will be home in a minute, and then we need to talk…" Miyuki said as the taxi made its way down the road.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Notes: Yeah that happened…<strong>

**Wish I had an uncle that let me use all that crap!**


	6. Conflicts Of The Heart And Mind

**Authors Notes: I LOVE YOU ALL, not in that way of course… I do want to thank all of you for your kind words and encouragement. Especially you **_**stealthmomo**_**, your right this is my world now! As for the previous chapter, I had one thing planned… And that was to mess with all of your minds! It looks like I have succeeded in that as well X3! Well without any more delays, I present the next chapter of Lucky Life!**

**Just a little side note here, I try to make the chapters long, but they seem to be stuck in the 3,400 to 4,300-word range… I will try to break from that, but no promises lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

><p>"She bad mouthed you..." Kagami said sadly, as she sat in the corner of the room with her head hung. After that turn of events needless to say, the party ended early that night.<p>

"Stop trying to make excuses, think of all she did for us and you still hurt her." Misao said angrily as she paced in front of the tsundere.

"I don't understand we were so close and then college life started to get in the way and…" Kagami started before breaking down into tears again.

"Look, college life is stressful at first for everyone, but she was handling it just fine." Misao said in the most calming voice she could. "So you just need to, well um…" To be honest Misao had no idea what to say to make her friend feel better.

"Kagami…" Tsukasa said sternly as she stormed into the room. She had such a angry aura around her and for some reason the two guy's were nowhere to be seen…

"Tsuk…" Kagami started to say as she looked up, but was instantly silenced by a slap across the face.

"How could you do such a thing to Konata?" Tsukasa yelled at her sister, the tsundere could tell when her sister was mad because she did not use nicknames. "She has been through so much in her life, she needed you to be there, and she needed that support. But what happened? You hit her! She is so upset right now she almost committed suicide!" Tsukasa screamed at her older sister. Kagami could not say anything in her defense she could only look up at her in shock and then sadness.

"You mean she almost…" Misao choked out as she slowly slid to her knees and started to cry softly.

"Yes Konata almost DIED! What would you have done if she had? Knowing it was your fault!" Tsukasa said angrily as Kagami just buried her face in her hands and cried. "NO, stop crying for what you've done and figure out how to make up with her! She isn't going to know your feelings, or that you are sorry unless you tell her!" Tsukasa said sternly as she took a deep breath to calm herself down; she then sat down beside her sister and started to rub her back.

"She hates me now I just know it!" Kagami sobbed, she just kept replaying the past few hours in her head repeatedly up to the point when her fist connected with her loves face…

"Kagami you told me about your trip to Tokyo with Konata, did you know you two were going to break up? Did you think it was only a short term thing?" Tsukasa asked, and once she received a nod signifying the answer no from her sister she continued. "That's right because you two love each other; this is just something you will have to deal with. I am not sure how you will make this up to her, but you have to try." Tsukasa said soothingly as she forced her sister to stand up.

"Where is she now…?" Kagami asked as she rubbed her eyes and began to look around the room like the otaku might just pop up in the corner somewhere.

"With Miyuki and Ayano right now, we'll see her tomorrow. For tonight, you need to rest and reflect on what you've done, so you won't ever make this mistake again." Tsukasa said her voice returning to her sweet airheaded tone, her angry aura just disappearing in seconds.

"We're all here for you." Misao said with a grin as she dried her own eyes. After Tsukasa had finished going all yandere on her sister the two boys cautiously walked back into the room to be whatever support they could, hoping they were not going to be eaten by the younger twin.

"I am so sorry I ruined your party Mikeru." Kagami said with a sniffle once she saw the male brunette walk into the room.

"No, no it is okay, but Kagami…" Mikeru said with a smile as Kagami looked at him with an expression that only Tsukasa would normally have, she looked like a puppy who had just been scolded.

"Yeah what is it?" The oldest twin asked as she wiped her eyes again, finding that they were still slightly leaking.

"Once you two make up, you have to help me plan another party, deal?" Mikeru asked with a smile as he extended his hand.

"It's a deal." Kagami smiled returning the handshake. _"I think I can now see what Tsukasa sees in you…"_ Kagami thought as she joined Misao and the two walked out of the building. They stopped about half a block away to wait for their airhead.

"Thank you for everything Mikeru-kun." Tsukasa said as she smiled sheepishly, seeing the two of them were alone.

"Think nothing of it, but can I ask you something important?" Mikeru asked nervously, he did just see sweet little Tsukasa go an ALL CAPS RAGE on someone. However, Tsukasa seemed to know what he wanted to say.

"Wait… We can talk about it after this is all over with." Tsukasa said shyly as she blushed a faint shade of pink.

"Okay then, but tell me this, what kind of boy do you like? The bad boy type, or maybe the…" Mikeru said until he felt a soft pair of lips press against his cheek.

"I just want you to be you… The sweet, semi crazy, show-off closet otaku…" Tsukasa smiled and, for the first time saw, his face explode with a fiery red blush.

"Go your sister is waiting…" Mikeru stuttered as he tried to regain his dignity along with his rightful facial color.

"Bye Mikeru-kun! See you later." Tsukasa said as she skipped out of the house and caught up to her sister and Misao.

"Bye…" Mikeru sighed… _"Damn Konata and Kagami are Yuri! Oh, Sanjo isn't going to like this…"_ He thought as he walked back into the house.

* * *

><p>"Would you like some tea Kona-chan?" Ayano asked for the third time since they had got back to their dorm room. Miyuki and Ayano shared a dorm. They were its only inhabitants, so there was no worry of interruption.<p>

"She won't say anything; do you think she is okay?" Ayano asked Miyuki quietly once she did not get an answer from the smaller girl.

"I think we just need to be firm with her." Miyuki said as she walked over a sat on Konata's right side. "Konata-san you will tell us what is wrong this instant!" Miyuki said sternly and as soon as she did, the little blunette turned and buried her face into Miyuki's bosom and cried.

"He was right, he was always right." Konata sobbed into the pinkette's shirt leaving a large wet spot, but Miyuki didn't care. She just held the older girl close.

"Who was right? Was it your dad?" Miyuki asked calmly as she motioned for Ayano to come over as well.

"You can tell us anything, we're here for you." Ayano said as she adopted the same calm, motherly tone as Miyuki. She grabbed one of Konata's hands and began to stroke her hair; this seemed to calm the smaller girl down some.

"Ever since Kurono started to pick on me, I have been hearing this voice in my head and it was right! No one will love me for who I am!" Konata started to bawl again as she broke the hug with the moe Goddess and brought her hands up to cover her face. "No one listens, or believes me when I say I didn't do something… No one even…" Konata tried to speak, but her sobbing got so bad that all she could do was cry.

It took a while, but the two motherly girls got Konata's whole life story out of her up to the past few hours. Once Konata was finished talking and telling them how worthless she was, to say the two other girl were angry would be an understatement.

"First off Konata-san we love you very much and we don't want you to ever change." Miyuki said as she started to wipe the tears off Konata's face. "And second I don't think Kagami hates you, although what she did was stupid, she was probably just a bit on edge." Miyuki said as she tried to believe her own words.

"_I cannot believe anyone would hurt this little angel, but for Kagami-san to do it…"_ Miyuki thought angrily.

"_She knew what had happened to her, and yet she still hit her."_ Ayano said in her mind. She was very disappointed with her old friend.

"Well for tonight I think we…" Ayano started to say, but was stopped mid sentence by the otaku.

"Please don't say that I have to go back to her! I don't want to hurt again!" Konata begged they could see the fear in her eyes as she pleaded to not go back. Like a little kid would plead with their grandma after running away from home.

"Whether you make up with Kagami-chan or not is your choice, but you still have to go to school tomorrow." Ayano said as she continued to rub the girls head while Miyuki gentle tapped her hand.

"But I can stay here with you right?" Konata asked as she looked between her two mature friends as they started to smile.

"I don't see why not? It's been a while since we had a sleep over." Miyuki said with a giggle, as she thought about the last time her and Konata had a sleep over.

"Yeah our surprise won't happen for a few weeks so it's fine by me!" Ayano said as she felt an arm work its way around her waist.

"Thank you both, my true friends." Konata said dramatically hugging her two friends as she smiled her all too familiar cat grin. "Which do I sleep with tonight, tough choice…" Konata mumbled as she eyed both of them, trying to decide which would be the most comfortable.

"Sleep with us both." Miyuki and Ayano said in a scary unison.

"I can really sleep with both of you?" Konata asked as her eyes stated to sparkle.

"Yeah you deserve a treat tonight." Ayano smile as she stood up and made her way to the kitchen.

"But first you need a bath little girl." Miyuki giggled as she pinched her nose, much to the dislike of the older girl. It was true however, she smelled of alcohol and sweat thanks to the party.

"I am older then you, you know." Konata said with her adorable little pout.

"But we own the apartment so get your tiny butt in there." Ayano shouted from the kitchen. "You can borrow some clothes, until we can get Tsukasa to bring yours over." Ayano finished with a quickly concealed laugh.

"Aw you guys are mean." Konata said with a smile as she got up and walked towards the bathroom. "Hey Miyuki…" Konata said with her back now turned towards Miyuki so she could not see the older girls face.

"Yes Konata-san what is it?" Miyuki asked with a gentle voice, knowing what to expect.

"Thanks for everything, and I'm sorry…" Konata said quietly as a tear slid its way down her cheek, Ayano hearing Konata was now in the living room as well. Both of the younger girls looked at her with sympathetic expressions

"It's okay, everything will be okay." Miyuki said soothingly, she was right in her guess on what the older girl would say. "Now hurry it's almost bed time." Miyuki said in a happier tone as Konata closed the bathroom door.

"What are we going to do about Kagami-chan?" Ayano asked in a hushed voice.

"I'm not sure, but the first thing is to get Konata into some therapy, because if that voice she hears tells her to do something like that again and we are not around…" Miyuki trailed off, but Ayano knew what she would have said next.

"Let's just hope it all works out, Konata is too sweet to hurt this much…" Ayano said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"_Yeah the poor thing, she has been through so much…"_ Miyuki thought as she looked at the bathroom door.

"_End it, end it all…"_ Konata's mind hissed at her. _"No I still have Miyuki, Ayano, Tsukasa, Misao, and the Kohai! They won't leave me!"_ Konata yelled in her head.

"_We will see…"_ It hissed as Konata stepped into the shower.

With the warm water now hitting her back relaxing not only her body, but also her mind as well, Konata began to reflect on the past few days. Kagami just seemed to be more absent minded as of late, not to mention she kept forgetting things to do with the otaku, such as promises.

"_It's all your fault…"_ Konata heard in the back of her mind.

"No, no it's not… It's Kagami's." Konata said as she gained a look of determination. "That's right this is all her fault, not mine so I have to stop feeling sorry for myself!" Konata said with a fist pump. With things, all sorted out and decided in her mind, Konata quickly finished up in the shower and got redressed in some of Ayano's spare clothes.

"I'm out!" Konata called as she exited the bathroom.

"Would you like to watch some TV before bed Kona-chan, I just made some ramen." Ayano said as she popped her head from around the corner.

"Sure, hey where's Miyuki?" Konata asked walking into the kitchen.

"In the room making the bed and getting a new shirt, she'll be out in a minute. Why don't you go pick a channel?" Ayano said as she began to scoop out some of the noodles.

Konata flipped on the TV to find Shugo Chara Doki was on; soon her two friends and a bowl of warm ramen joined her. A few different episodes later, the three were ready for bed. They decided to let the blunette sleep in the middle, much to her delight. Being exhausted from the day's events the three quickly drifted off to sleep.

You could tell by the warm smiles on their faces what their dreams held…

* * *

><p>"Hey little sis, where's Kagami? I can't find her anywhere." Misao asked in a slight panic. She had woken up that morning and gone in to see how her old friend was doing, but she was nowhere to be found.<p>

"Don't worry sis went to the school early to talk to a counselor to see if there is a way to counter what she is feeling." Tsukasa said not even looking up at the frazzled girl as she continued to make the bentos.

"Like the pain of breaking up with Konata?" Misao asked as she flopped onto a nearby chair.

"No she has been feeling stressed and on edge, she wants to know if it is normal and what to do about it." Tsukasa said as she grabbed the bentos and her bag. "Miyuki called this morning and they talked for a while, I think it was Miyuki's idea." Tsukasa said as she handed Misao her bento.

"I don't think there is anything one can do to stop that feeling, except by just going with the flow." Misao said as she took up her stuff as well and the two started to make their way out of the apartment and to school.

"I know, but Kagami has to hear it from a professional." Tsukasa giggled. "Besides she wanted to get something for Konata to say sorry while she was out." Tsukasa said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"That would be the way to go, buy her forgiveness." Misao laughed as the two reached their destination.

The two parted ways and went to their respective classes. Tsukasa kept looking at the door hoping her little, yet older friend did not decide to skip today. Two minutes before the bell rang Konata walked in and took her seat.

"Kona-chan are you okay? Do you feel alright?" Tsukasa whispered since the teacher had just started his lecture.

"Yeah I feel fine Tsu-chan~ and don't worry. Ayano made me a bento!" Konata said a bit loudly, gaining the teacher's attention. After that they did not talk the rest of the class.

The day went on like normal, Konata and Misao had a few classes together, but due to being seated rather far apart never got the chance to talk. After class was over, Misao hurriedly stuffed her crap into her bag and jolted over to the blunette, who was just about to leave.

"Hey Konata what's up?" Misao asked in the same way she always would, which Konata was extremely grateful for, she had just about enough of everyone pitying her.

"Nothing much Misa-chan… I need to apologize; I said some things last night…" Konata said, as she looked down ashamed.

"Don't sweat it chibi." Misao said teasingly as she rested her arm on Konata's head.

"Ugh you're mean!" Konata pouted for a second, but could not be angry and quickly smiled.

"I'm mean huh? I was going to ask if you wanted to go to a concert with me tonight, but…" Misao trailed off as she pulled two tickets out of her bag, which was amazing given its current condition.

"It was a joke; I'm sorry Misa-sama!" Konata said dramatically as she fell to her knees and hugged Misao's legs.

"Alright, alright you can go with me." Misao smiled, she did not intend to go alone anyway.

"Yay for me!" Konata cheered as she grabbed her stuff as her and the fanged girl left the classroom.

They walked down the hallways talking about the concert, things like who was going to be there, what they might get free, and so on. Misao was explaining all the different aspect of her favorite bands that would be playing and did not notice she had followed Konata to the school exit.

"Konata you aren't going to go to the cafeteria?" Misao asked just before the blunette had the chance to leave the school building.

"No… She might be in there…" Konata said dryly.

"I think you two should at least talk…" Misao persuaded. _"Then I can know if you are able to be snatched."_ Misao thought darkly.

"I am kind of hungry, but I didn't bring money for a drink." Konata sighed.

"Not a problem I'll get you something!" Misao said as she grabbed the blunette's hand and began to drag her back across the school.

"Fine, but I won't talk to her." Konata said quietly and due to Misao's humming, she did not hear.

The cafeteria was the nosiest place in the school until Konata and Misao walked in. The whole room died into hushed whispers and obvious stares.

"Ignore them Konata, let's get something to drink." Misao said as she returned their stares with a death glare worthy of challenging Kagami.

The two got their sodas and they made their way to an empty table, where they began to eat their bentos. After a few glares from Misao everyone went back to doing whatever he or she would normally do, but it was nowhere near the level it usually was. Everything was fine until the twins came into the room…

"Konata…" Kagami said with a slight quiver in her voice and once again, the whole room fell silent as they just watched the four girls'.

Kagami's answer from Konata was her standing up and walking towards the door.

"I am so sorry! The counselor said I was too stressed and to take a lighter load next time…" Kagami said as tears started to fill her eyes, while Konata just stayed quiet and just kept walking.

"I won't do anything like that again I swear, please give me a second change Kona!" Kagami shouted as Konata reached the door. The otaku reached up and put one hand on the door…

"I made a mistake!" Kagami screamed. "I made a terrible mistake…" Kagami said as she fell to her knees and started to sob.

"Yes you did…" With that, the blunette was gone from the room, quickly followed by Misao.

"I told you Tsukasa… I lost her forever!" Kagami cried as her sister and a few other girls tried to comfort her, but all she could do was sob because she had lost her lover…

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Notes: Yes Tsukasa is a Yandere; I have always known this…<strong>

**So yeah Miyuki and Ayano are good friends, I know none of my friends let me sleep in their bed when I was dumped… Maybe it is because I am a guy?**

**Kagami you got some work to do… Moreover, Misao you got a chance DO NOT BLOW IT!**

**Review, because if you don't I will leave the story here and never finish it! Yeah I am just that evil!**


	7. Begin Plan ZX52

**Authors Notes: Okay first off no matter how small the margin may be Tsukasa is still a yandere end of discussion. Yeah I think Konata being angry came as a shock to all of them, but can you blame her? This time she refuses to be at fault, I guess being with her friends and Kagami made her stronger. Well anyway, I would like to say a big thank you to my beta _Acsuperman_! (Have not done that in a while, so I thought I should!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

><p>"You have to calm down sis, or you will hurt yourself!" Tsukasa said worriedly as she tried to get her older twin to stop her incessant sobbing. There was only about six girls including Tsukasa who were trying to comfort the hysterical girl, but they were having little success.<p>

"I can **not** believe this!" Mimi shouted as she walked into the cafeteria followed by her little group. "I go away for a few days on a trip and some huge drama unfolds, how dare you have something exciting happen in your pitiful life when I am not present!" The red headed girl shouted at Kagami, her blue eyes flaring with anger.

Kagami was stunned, most of the other girls were at least trying to be nice, but this girl just yelled and said horrible things about her. If Kagami was feeling better she might have punched this girl in the face, but due to her fatigue, all she could do was stare at her with a look of utter confusion.

"Well? Don't just admire my beauty you stupid girl tell me what happened already!" Mimi shouted, but once again, she only received the same confused stare as before. "Well since she is worthless, you tell me." Mimi commanded pointing at a random freshman.

As that said freshman began to retell the events to the red headed girl, Tsukasa took this time to notice all the males had been ushered out of the cafeteria and only the girls remained. Some were trying to help Kagami calm down, while others sat and looked at them disgusted, while others still just stood and looked on not sure what to do.

Tsukasa was snapped from her thoughts when the older girl spoke. "I see so you're a dirty Yuri and you lost your dirty Yuri lover is that all? I was hoping for something better…" Mimi sighed through her nose in disappointment.

Kagami was dumbfounded, how could this girl be so cruel and heartless? The something she said clicked in Kagami's mind…

"Don't call her that." Kagami hissed as she stood up, her fiery violet eyes met ice blue in an intense stare.

"What? Oh, do you mean that weak minded little shrimp? Don't make me laugh! You're the one who dated her!" Mimi laughed as she waved her hand to dismiss the twin-tailed girls' comments, only angering the tsundere further.

"I don't care what you say about me, but you won't say anything about my Kona and get away with it." Kagami threatened as she poked the older girl hard in the chest.

"Don't touch me you nasty human, if you can call yourself that, you and that nasty little otaku freak…" That's when Kagami slapped her as hard as she could in the face, so hard that she sent Mimi to the ground.

"I warned you… You all just watch I'll get her back, and then I will beat the hell out of anyone who makes fun of her!" Kagami yelled and pointed at all the girls, mainly the ones with the look of disgust. As soon as she finished her declaration, Kagami started to leave the cafeteria with her little sister hot on her heels.

Kagami was expecting to be booed, or shoved, but what she did not think she would get was a standing ovation. Almost every girl in the cafeteria started to clap and cheer for the older twin, much to the distaste of Mimi.

"That was cool sis they all clapped for you!" Tsukasa said happily, as they began to make their way through the halls.

"Wait up Kagami-san!" A girl shouted causing the steamed girl and the airhead to turn and look. The girl was one of Mimi's groupies and from what they could tell she was second in command. The girl had short black hair tied into a ponytail and had bright maroon eyes.

"What do you want?" Kagami snapped at the girl, making her flinch.

"I just wanted to tell you sorry." The girl said as she bowed.

"Wait, what?" Kagami asked confused by the girls' actions, she did not remember this girl doing anything to apologize for.

"I want to say sorry for Mimi's actions." The girl repeated still in a bowing position.

"Why would you? For that matter why would you even hang out with her?" Kagami asked, putting her hands on her hips, feeling her anger start to return.

"Me and Mimi have been childhood friends, so I just, well you know…" The girl stuttered as she tried to explain their deep and complicated friendship.

"It's okay relax, I don't blame you and I'm not mad at Mimi anymore." Kagami said soothingly, for the first time since last night, as she forced the girl to stand up straight.

"Thank goodness." The black haired girl sighed as she put a hand on her chest, causing the two girls to giggle.

"So what is your name?" Tsukasa asked sweetly.

"Oh my name is Chiyo…" The black haired girl said shyly with a faint blush.

"Chiyo-chan it is!" Tsukasa squealed happily, as she hugged the girl. "How old are you?" The airhead asked.

"I am a first year here two, my birthday is in March…" Chiyo was cut off by a happy little yip from Tsukasa.

"That means I am older then you!" The bowed wearing girl said happily. "Don't worry! Your sempai will take care of you!" Tsukasa said with determination.

"By four months… You're older by four months." Kagami sighed as she watched Tsukasa ask their new friend all kinds of personal questions. _"Sis has gotten more outgoing since high school, but no one will ever be as outgoing as her…"_ Kagami sighed through her nose at these thoughts. _"I want you back my little angel…"_ Kagami thought sadly, as she looked out the window.

* * *

><p>"Konata wait up!" Misao called as she scrambled to catch up to the smaller girl. "Man I take track and I still can't catch her, why didn't she join a sports club…?" Misao wondered as she finally caught up to the smaller girl.<p>

"Jeez you're quick…" The fanged girl panted, having just run for like five hundred miles…

"Sorry Misa I just wanted to get away from there." Konata said softly, Misao could see her eyes were red and threatened to leak.

"It's cool; let's go get our stuff from the apartment really quick before they go back there." Misao said quickly to get the smaller girls mind off the tsundere. _"Sorry Kagami, but you had your chance!"_ Misao thought with a grin.

"Yeah let's go, we can race!" Konata cheered as she got into her running stance.

"You're on!" Misao shouted as the two bolted down the street.

After about a twenty-minute run the two reached their destination. Moving quickly, as if they were being timed the two got their money, changed clothes, and were out of the apartment in a matter of minutes, much less time than their run had taken.

Konata decided to wear a pair of skinny jeans with a purple butterfly bedazzled to one of the back pockets. She also wore a white tee shirt and a black vest over that, with black tennis shoes to complete the outfit.

Misao wore a pair of dark blue jeans with her black high-heeled boots. She also had on a black men's dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of fingerless gloves.

"Okay so we still have some time before the concert… I know! Let's go to Ayano's!" Misao said as she pointed to the train station. With that decided, the two boarded a train and made their way towards Ayano and Miyuki.

"Konata-san, you know you're supposed to go to a counseling session tonight!" Miyuki complained after the two girls crashed on her couch and told of their plans for the evening.

"I told you I don't need that stuff, I need to go listen to some rocking!" Konata shouted as she made air guitar motions.

"Yeah lighten up you two, it can't be that bad." Misao said with a half wave of her hand. The only reason her hand wave only made it half way was because of the death stare she got from Ayano.

"Kona-chan you can go tonight and we'll postpone it, but you must go next time." Ayano said sweetly while still giving Misao the glare, which was freaking the brunette out.

"Yeah, yeah we'll see…" Konata said dismissively.

"Well it is almost time to go, so can you show me where your phone is? I need to call a taxi." Misao said as she cautiously stood up and followed Ayano to the other room.

"Konata-san you know you can't get over that voice without help. Why won't you go?" Miyuki asked once the other two were out of the room.

"I told you Yuki-san I'm alright now, so there's no need." Konata groaned at being forced into this conversation again.

"Tsukasa called and said you had another fight with Kagami-san." The pinkette said softly as she got up and sat by the blunette. "Or more, you wouldn't fight with her, or say anything to her at all." Miyuki said as she wrapped an arm around the smaller girl.

"She, I…" Konata stuttered turning her face away from the kind and understanding look Miyuki was giving her.

"Even fighting is better than saying nothing at all…" Miyuki said gently, then she saw it flicker in Konata's eyes, it was brief and was forced back into submission quickly, but she saw it nonetheless… "You still love Kagami don't you?" Miyuki asked feeling the older girl tense up. _"I did see love in her eyes…"_ Miyuki thought, but before she could press the matter further, Misao called for the blunette since their ride was there.

"Well I'll see you later." Konata said quickly as she got up and ran for the door, not wanting to pursue that topic any further.

"Ayano, get Tsukasa on the phone! Tell her to come over here!" Miyuki called once she saw the taxi pull away. _"We have work to do…"_ Miyuki thought as she ominously closed the curtain, somewhere in the background one could hear thunder…

The taxi ride was brief and filled with mindless rambling and excited talking about what they were about to see. Since Misao was pretty close to the front of the line when the sales began, they had amazing seats, not to mention the free stuff that was passed out to the first twenty rows.

"How did you get sixth row seats?" Konata asked amazed as she was handed a huge red glow stick by one of the vendors.

"I'm just that awesome!" Misao gloated as she took a swig of her free PowerAde.

"Look! It's starting!" Konata shouted as the lights dimmed and the first band came onto the stage.

"Hello everyone, we would like to welcome you to tonight's concert! You all will get a sample of some of the greatest bands covering a bunch of different genres." Momoko Tsugunaga said happily over the microphone. "To kick things off is us, Buono! We hope you enjoy yourselves tonight!" She said as the crowd erupted into cheers as the music started to play.

The rock band Alice Nine followed up Buono. Konata was not a big fan of Rock, but these guys were not that bad, or at least their guitarist didn't completely suck. Another rock group calling themselves Sug followed them; Misao explained they were new on the scene so not to expect a lot.

Band after band played and as the night wore on Misao kept getting more and more daring. First, it was an elbow nudge, and then she held Konata's hand during one of the songs. _"I have to make my move now!" _Misao thought during one of the intermissions and, after building her courage, she slipped her arm around the smaller girls' waist.

She felt Konata tense up, but she slowly relaxed into the fanged girls grasp. Misao watched as the small blunette turned her head and looked up at her, her eyes were scared, hurt maybe, but all Misao cared about was getting the otaku to fall for her.

"Konata I love you…" Misao whispered as she pressed her lips onto Konata's, it was then she knew it was over. She could feel love coming from the other girl, but it was not meant for her. The look in the blunette's eyes told the fanged girl everything…

"It isn't going to work between us is it…?" Misao said softly as she looked away from the smaller girl.

"Don't say that, it'll be fine! It was just too sudden…" Konata protested, she needed someone to love her, she just had to get used to the idea it would be Misao…

The next band walked onto the stage getting a loud cheer, regaining the two's attention.

"Maybe your right, but for now let's just enjoy the rest of the concert okay?" Misao asked with a smile.

"Yep let's!" Konata shouted cheerfully, she was happy to put off this subject as well. She turned her attention back to the stage, completely missing the hurt look on Misao's face.

"_She won't love me, she only loves Kagami…"_ Misao thought as she felt a pain in her chest, she had just lost the one she loved. Sure, she could make Konata her new girlfriend, but who wants to live a lie and what about Kagami? She was her friend! How could she have even thought about stealing her friend's love away?

"_I'm a terrible person, all this time I have been worrying about stealing Konata that I never thought about Kagami's feelings…"_ Misao thought as a tear slid down her cheek. _"I want them to be happy, but this is going to be hard for me…"_ Misao was snapped out of her thought be the small otaku.

"It's almost over and the rest of the bands are just a bunch of noobs, want to head back to Miyuki's?" Konata asked, not noticing the tear streak on her friend's face.

"Sure let's go!" Misao said as happily as she could, which was very difficult in her current emotional state.

The drive back was covered in a very tense atmosphere; Misao was looking out of the taxi's window lost in thought while Konata busied herself with a little toy that she had gotten for free at the concert.

"Hey Konata, could you send Ayano out with her wallet? It seems I don't have enough to pay the taxi." Misao asked kindly as they reached the dorms.

"Sure Misa." Konata said as she ran up to the building. Once she was out of sight Misao paid for the cab and watched him drive off.

"Misao where's the taxi?" Ayano asked as she rushed over to her brunette friend. Misao immediately buried her face into Ayano cleavage and began to bawl.

"What's the matter Misao, what happened?" Ayano asked, taken aback by the fanged girl's sudden lapse in composure, but then it all just seemed to click. "It's okay let it out…" Ayano soothed as she led the crying girl to a bench and sat down.

"I'm going to be a great friend; I'm going to help out my two friends, but…" Misao sobbed.

"But for now you need to let yourself feel the pain and let it out…" Ayano finished as she stroked her friend's hair to calm her down. They stayed like that for a long time, so long that Ayano's shirt had gone a few shades darker. Finally, Misao started to calm down.

"Feel better now?" Ayano asked as Misao gave a sheepish grin.

"Yeah not a hundred percent yet, but better…" Misao said as she popped her back and stood. "Let's go back up, they're probably wondering where we are." Misao laughed as the two made their way back to the dorm room.

After some excuses and bathroom breaks, the group began to talk about their night, although the battle planning Miyuki and Ayano did was not mentioned. It was decided that Misao would sleep over, so after some prodding by Konata and Misao it was also decided that they would stay up and party…

"Goodnight everyone." Miyuki said sleepily.

"Night!" Misao called, while Ayano just grunted.

"Goodnight you guys." Konata said as she glanced at the clock, which read half past two.

Miyuki had almost fallen asleep when she heard Konata, but only faintly. "Kagami why…"

"_Poor Konata… Tomorrow we have to get them to talk…"_ Was Miyuki's last thought before sleep overtook her.

* * *

><p>Kagami woke up the next morning feeling pretty good. She had a new resolve to make up with her love, so she felt ready for the day. Kagami had prepared her outfit for the day the night before so getting ready was not an issue. It was a pair of jeans and a purple blouse.<p>

"Sis it's time for breakfast!" Tsukasa called from the kitchen.

"I'm coming just give me a second!" Kagami called back as she hooked on the most important part of her outfit that day.

"Wow sis, it's been a long time since I've seen you wear that!" Tsukasa said in awe as her sister walked into the room wearing the pendent she got from Konata last year.

"Yeah, I thought it was better to wear it more often than to shove it in the closet or jewelry box." Kagami said happily, as she sat at the table. Her happiness slowly faded as she looked around to see the two troublemakers were nowhere in sight.

"It's okay, we'll win her back so don't worry!" Tsukasa said with a smile noticing her sisters' slowly growing depression.

"Yeah you're right!" Kagami said regaining her upbeat attitude.

"I made pancakes today!" Tsukasa said in a singsong voice since she knew that it was Kagami's favorite breakfast.

"You rock Tsukasa!" Kagami cheered as the two began to eat their meal.

After breakfast was eaten and dishes put in the sink the two sisters began their trek to school. It had been a long time since it was just the two of them talking with a calm and happy atmosphere; so long in fact, they had a lot to talk about…

"Tsukasa have I been neglecting you too?" Kagami asked in a depressed tone, as the realization hit her that she may have been hurting her sisters' feelings.

"Maybe just a little…" Tsukasa said quietly.

"I am so sorry!" Kagami shouted as she grabbed her sister into a big hug.

"_Sis never hugs first! So dere-dere!"_ Tsukasa thought as she smiled and returned the gesture. "It's okay sis, but once we get Kona-chan back… Can we have a sister day?" Tsukasa asked nervously.

"Of course we can!" Kagami shouted happily, grabbing her little sister's hand.

"Then let's go get Kona-chan back!" Tsukasa said as she began to run, pulling Kagami along with her, both laughing and having a great time.

Meanwhile Misao, Miyuki, and Ayano were having a hard time convincing a certain blunette to go to school…

"I don't want to go and you can't make me!" Konata shouted from under her pillow.

"Konata you get your lazy ass out of that bed!" Misao shouted as she jumped on the bed to try to pull the smaller girl off, but only received a blow to the stomach sending her to the floor.

"Konata-san this is childish we know you still love Kagami, you two just need to talk it out." Miyuki said with a sigh, she felt like she was dealing with an eight-year-old kid.

"No I don't, I hate her! She hurt me!" Konata yelled as Ayano and Misao tried to remove the girl from the bed.

"Kona-chan this is getting ridiculous!" Ayano said as the two stopped to take a breath. "I know, Kona-chan if you go to school I will buy you anything you want from Gamerz!" Ayano bribed. They could see Konata weighing the pros and cons…

"Fine I'll go…" Konata said as she slid off the bed and started to get ready.

"Jeez it's about time." Misao sighed loudly as the three left the room.

"You remember the plan right?" Miyuki asked Misao with a stern look. "I trust Tsu-chan, but her memory can be…" Miyuki trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah I know! Just leave it to me!" Misao said confidently with a thumbs up.

"Good girl, that's my Misa-chan." Ayano said sweetly as she patted Misao on the head, causing Misao to puff out her chest like this was the highest praise one could receive.

"Well I am ready whenever you are Misa." Konata said as she walked into the living room, more or less perky.

"Then let's kick it!" Misao said as the two left for the train, after a few minute ride they made it to their destination.

"_Well here I go… Damn I don't want to be here. I mean come on, I can't still love her after all that, can I?"_ Konata thought as she walked into the school.

"_Plan ZX-52 is underway, time to bring things back into balance!"_ Misao shouted in her head as she walked into the school.

"_I feel like I am forgetting something… Oh well! I just hope everything works out!"_ Tsukasa smiled at her thoughts as she walked into the school.

"_I've got to fix things; I've to make it up to her! She's everything to me, time to start acting like it!"_ Kagami thought with determination as she walked into the school.

"_I hope Misao can do it… She was never very reliable…"_ Ayano worried as she walked into the school.

"_Here is hoping the next part of the drama is a happy one! Man… I really am a hopeless romantic…"_ Miyuki thought as she walked into the school

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Notes: Well a little short, but the next chapter should make up for that!<strong>

**Never mess with the power of moe… It can only lead to terrible things…**

**Buono: Is a pop group, most of their songs were used in the Shugo Chara anime.**

**Alice Nine: Is a rock group, which I believe is still around today.**

**Sug: Is a rock group, I am not sure about them; I only know their name lol.**

**Well here is hoping everything works out lol. Please review and continue to read!**


	8. Battle Stations

**Authors Notes: Alright you know I love you guys, but this chapter is not meant for you… This is a birthday gift to me, that's right it's my birthday today 08/08! Therefore, I hope you enjoy my gift to me as much as I do! (Happy Birthday Bud, from the Lucky Star cast!) Awe, you guys shouldn't have…**

**Let me address some things here, first off the reason Miki, Sojiro, Nanako, or the Kohai have not made an appearance is because they were never told… I mean come on let's face facts nobody reports everything to their parents. Yeah I never thought of Misao as evil, just didn't want to play that way in this story, or at least not yet… In addition, for your information Misao did not give up easy she is still suffering… In addition again, yeah living with Konata could change anyone lol!**

**Well now that I am done with my ramblings… Onward to glory, riches, and Yuri!**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!****

* * *

><p>"I'll see you later Konata!" The fanged girl called out as she and Konata went their separate ways, each towards their own homeroom.<p>

"Okay, cya Misa." Konata happily called back as she turned the corner and was lost from sight.

"_Alright phase one…"_

As soon as the blunette was out of sight, Misao ran for the nearest phone, which was located right outside the teachers' lounge and was soon dialing a home number she had gotten from one of the guys on the student council. She had bribed them into helping with the days 'operations', which was now in full effect.

"Hello is this Mr. Tamaki?" Misao asked with a sickeningly sweet sounding voice, almost making herself gag.

"Yes this is, may I ask who's calling?" A man's voice replied over the earpiece.

"This is Misao Kusakabe; I would like to ask you for a favor…" Misao then proceeded to explain plan ZX-52 to the man.

"I see, yes I believe I can think of something… I will hold." The man said with an unseen smile adorning his face.

"Thank you so much sir!" Misao said quickly before setting the phone down gently on a nearby table and speeding off towards her classroom.

"Miss Kusakabe, you're late again today." The female teacher sighed; the same thing happened every day, at least one of her students found it necessary to come in late.

"Sorry ma'am, but your husband is on the phone and he says it's urgent." Misao said stepping back into the hallway and pointed down the hall.

"What on earth could be wrong?" The teacher gasped as she rushed out of the classroom and down the hallway in the direction the brunette was pointing, which happened to be the wrong way.

"_That should keep her busy long enough."_ Misao thought with a snicker as she walked back into the classroom.

"Alright everyone, welcome to the mission briefing. I'm so happy you all could make it!" Misao said happily, as she took the spot behind the desk. Misao looked at the items on the teacher's desk and smiled brightly. She felt like it was her first day teaching there.

"What is this all about Kusakabe?" One of her classmates asked with irritation evident in his voice.

"I am here to make you all aware of plan ZX-52." Misao said in a more serious tone, the kind of tone a commander would use to tell his troops they had a slim possibility for victory in their upcoming battle.

"Well go on and tell us then Misao-chan!" A girl cheerfully shouted from the back.

"Okay here's the deal…" Misao said as she proceeded to tell her class of the battle plan ZX-52.

"Count us in!" Almost all the girls said with determination. While the girls began to talk about love and what not, the boys gave their nod of approval.

"Great now when you switch classes, make sure to spread the word! But don't tell those two okay?" Misao said with a grin as she headed for the door.

"Where are you going now?" One guy asked as Misao slipped back into the hallway.

"I'm going to inform some of the other commanding officers!" Misao said with a quick salute and was gone. She quickly ran a few halls down to Tsukasa's class and peered in the window to find her and Konata in the middle of a lesson. _"Alright let's do this…"_ Misao thought as she pulled out her cell phone. _"Please let it be on vibrate." _Misao begged as she began to call the airhead.

Tsukasa felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. Wondering whom it was, she stealthily pulled it out to see Misao's name on the screen. After a minute of wondering why Misao would call during school, it finally clicked and she remembered her role in the battle plan.

"Owww…" Tsukasa groaned loudly as she clutched her stomach.

"What's wrong Tsukasa?" Konata asked as she swiftly leapt from her seat to the seemingly ill girl's side.

"My stomach, it hurts really badly." Tsukasa moaned in a rather convincing fashion.

"Don't die on me; I'll get you to the nurse's office!' Konata said over dramatically and with determination as she looped one of the younger girl's arms around her neck.

"Sensei, could you help us please?" Konata asked snapping their teacher from his daze. The other students didn't know what to make of the situation, the girl seemed just fine seconds ago, but was now doubled over in what seemed to be serious stomach pain.

"Of course class read page four while I'm gone." The teacher barked as he helped carry the sickly girl out of the classroom. After a few minutes of silence, Misao came bounding through the door with a happy go lucky attitude.

"It's okay, she's fine, she just gave me a diversion!" Misao said with a smile after seeing the shocked looks on the others' faces; the class was stunned. They just saw their teacher and another student carry out a girl who looked pretty worse for wear, then this girl comes in and says it's all a joke.

"I came to inform you about plan ZX-52!" Misao said in the same serious tone, getting more confused looks from the students. "It's like this…" Misao said a she told them how to conduct themselves in the upcoming war.

"Okay we got this Kusakabe, no need to worry!" A guy said with a thumbs up, he then turned around and began to make smaller plans with the rest of the class.

"I leave it to you then captain." Misao saluted and began her journey to the next class.

Misao made her way to the second year section of the school and quickly located Mikeru's classroom. Misao stood at such an angle in the hallway that the teacher could not see her, but the students all could. Once eye contact was made Misao signaled for the distraction.

Sanjo quickly pulled out a small firework from his bag, lit it, and proceeded to toss it out the window into the teacher's car. After a short moment, a large pillar of smoke began to rise from the vehicle. _"That's the power of smoke bombs!"_ Sanjo thought as he tapped Mikeru in the shoulder.

"Sensei what's wrong with your car!" Mikeru shouted as he pointed out the window. The teacher glanced out the window to see his car billowing smoke and with an incomprehensible shriek; the teacher was out of the room.

"Way to go you two!" Misao said with a wide grin as she slapped Sanjo on the shoulder.

"No biggie, now let's explain everything to the others shall we?" Mikeru stated as the rest of his class was filled in…

"Wait, hold up, time out, start from the beginning what are we going to do?" One of the students asked.

"Let me explain! No, there's too much... Let me sum up!" Misao took a deep breath. "Konata Izumi and Kagami Hiiragi love each other. They had a fight and won't talk to each other, so we are going to get them alone. That way they have no choice, but to work it out." Misao finished, although saying it again left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"And how are we going to help with that?" He asked not seeing the value in him helping.

"Simple, you all will act as buffers. You need to block all the paths except the one we want Konata to travel. Also you guys will act as life support, if we need you for anything, you guys help out." Mikeru stated with a smile. He felt like he was playing some kind of war role-playing game.

"Alright, we got this!" The class cheered.

"You may want to get back to your class Misao; we'll let the third years know." Mikeru said as the three took off down the halls.

Meanwhile back at the nurse's office…

"Are you sure it's okay to send the teacher back?" Konata asked worriedly as she felt the younger twin's forehead for the eighth time.

"Yes it should be fine, I feel much better now." Tsukasa said as she tried to get up, but was forced to stay down.

"Don't move till the nurse get's here, you could get worse." Konata commanded although she had a small smile. Konata liked to take care of people since she was prone to getting sick herself.

"If you say so Kona-chan, but I really do feel better." Tsukasa said nervously. She didn't know if she could fool a certified nurse.

After a few minutes of waiting and mindless chat, the nurse came back. "So which one of you is my patient today?" Fuyuki Amahara asked with a soft smile.

"Her sensei, she has a stomach ache." Konata said as she pointed to Tsukasa as if the younger girl could not speak for herself.

"Thank you Izumi-san, if you would please wait outside." The nurse asked kindly and waited for the smaller girl to leave before turning her attention towards Tsukasa. "Don't even try to fool me, so you might as well tell me what's up." She said in a kind tone, but Tsukasa could hear the force in her words.

"Well I am not supposed to tell the teachers…" Tsukasa said sheepishly, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Since when have they changed my title? I used to be known as a friend." Fuyuki smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell." After saying this, she put her finger to her lips.

"Well, we're doing plan ZX-52, which is…" Tsukasa said as she told the scheme to the nurse.

"Clever, well thought out, and extremely sneaky… Miyuki and Ayano came up with this didn't they? And judging by the name a little of Misao?" The nurse asked thoughtfully as she looked at the now stunned girl.

"Well, I, yeah…" Tsukasa stuttered, Fuyuki just laughed at the young girl's failure to complete a full sentence.

"Well I hope you have luck with your little operation, but you need to get back to class for now." Fuyuki said sternly as she stood and walked the young girl towards the door.

"But what are we going to tell Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked a bit frantic, not wanting their cover blown.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it." Fuyuki smiled as the two walked into the hallway, only to be greeted by the blunette herself.

"Well what was wrong with her?" Konata asked, as she looked her friend over. "She seems fine now?" Konata said confusion clouding her face.

"Miss Hiiragi was just a little flatulent; she probably held it in too long." Fuyuki said with a straight face until she caught sight of Tsukasa, whose face turned the color of a strawberry, to which she had to giggle.

"Sensei how could you!" Tsukasa complained glowing an even brighter red.

"Hey it's okay Tsu-chan~ I won't tell anyone, but if it makes you hurt so bad you should just let them rip!" Konata shouted loudly before breaking down into giggles.

"Kona-chan…" Tsukasa groaned as she grabbed the giggling girl's hand. "Let's go back to class." Tsukasa said quickly still trying to fight off her blush.

"Have fun today!" The nurse called before falling victim to another giggle fit.

"_It's almost time for my next class and then lunch is soon…"_ Tsukasa thought.

"_It's time for phase two."_

* * *

><p>Five minutes before the lunch bell rang Misao sent out the mass text to all her schoolmates…<p>

"_**Phase two is a go, begin road blockage."**_

"_Alright let's do this!"_ Mikeru thought as he rushed out of the classroom to see the masses already taking their positions. He quickly ran to Kagami's class and after a bit of a look over found the tsundere getting ready to go eat.

"Mikeru what are you doing here?" Kagami asked as the older boy rushed over to her.

"Kagami food or love, pick one." Mikeru said as he grabbed her hand and began to pull her out of the room.

"Wait huh? What are you doing?" Kagami asked as she tried to break the grip he had on her arm, but it was no use.

"I said pick one." Mikeru stated again as a group of people moved out of his way, but what caught Kagami off guard was that they were cheering for him.

"Um love, now what is this all about?" Kagami asked angrily.

"The whole school is in on our plan to get you and Konata to make up…" Mikeru said as he stopped and smiled at the now blushing tsundere.

"And if I would have said food?" Kagami asked as she averted her gaze from the male brunette.

"That was never an option, now wait in there." Mikeru said, lightly shoving the older twin into a vacant classroom.

"_**The bunny is in the hole over."**_ Mikeru said into his cell phone.

"_**Roger releasing the fox over."**_ He heard a female voice reply. _"Now let's pray this works."_ He thought as he rushed to a blockade and added his strength.

Konata had no idea what she was in for once she left her classroom…

"Hey could you move please, I need to go that way!" Konata shouted, but the people just stood there and ignored her, she couldn't even crawl under them they were so tightly packed. _"Damn…"_ Konata thought bitterly as she tried to find a way around, but no matter where she went there was always a group in the way.

"Oh come on!" Konata shouted. When she turned around, she noticed that the groups were cutting off the path she had just come from. "This is getting ridiculous guys..." Konata sighed as she weaved through the halls in the only path she could, until…

"Hey don't just push me!" Konata shouted as she was knocked through an empty doorway. However, it was not empty for long, as the door was slammed shut and locked. "Just perfect…" Konata mumbled as she turned around to see Kagami standing there.

"Phase three make up!" Misao shouted from the other side of the door.

"Misa I will kill you for this." Konata hissed through the door.

"Kona, can we please talk." Kagami begged as she took a step closer to the otaku.

"No, first off I don't want you to come any closer, second I don't have anything to say to you, and third Misao if you don't open this door…" Konata threatened as she turned to bang on the door, Kagami took this chance to get a little closer.

"Konata I am so sorry. I was stressed and not thinking clearly." Kagami said as softly as she could, given the tension she was feeling.

"You don't think I was stressed? I had a lot of stress, but I didn't hit you!" Konata said bitterly as tears started to form in her eyes. _"No, this is not good! She's breaking me down, I have to get out of here!"_ Konata thought as she scanned the room for a possible exit.

"I know you were I was in the wrong and am totally to blame…" Kagami said, as she got closer. _"She is so kind hearted if I can get to her, maybe I can get her to speak freely about her feelings and get some idea how to make it up to her." _Kagami thought, as she got closer.

"Yes you are to blame, it's all your fault I'm hurting!" Konata shouted, but quickly covering her mouth and turning her face away. That's when she noticed the closet was open and it was connected to another classroom…

"Konata I have no idea how you can forgive me, but I still love you so I know we can make it work…" Kagami said desperately.

"No I would have to love you back, which I… I…" Konata just couldn't bring herself to say that she didn't love Kagami anymore. So, she bolted for the closet…

"Konata wait!" Kagami shouted in vain, she knew Konata was long gone once she got out. "It's over Misao, she got away." Kagami said sadly as Misao and a bunch of other students came bursting into the room.

"But how, she couldn't have…" Kagami cut off Misao by pointing at the closet joining the two classrooms.

"We'll go look for her!" Misao shouted and the group behind her cheered like they were about to go hunt Frankenstein or something.

"No, don't. If she doesn't want to talk I don't want to make her…" Kagami said glumly as she trudged out of the room. Kagami was not sure how long she had been walking around aimlessly, she knew for at least twenty minutes or so. _"Why, if I could only know if she still loves me…"_ Kagami thought as she hung her head lower.

"Kagami sempai wait up!" Chiyo yelled a she raced towards the lavender haired girl.

"Tsukasa actually got you to say that?" Kagami said with a small smile, but was quickly replace by her seemingly ever-present frown.

"Never mind that now… I found Miss Izumi!" Chiyo said happily, as she began to drag Kagami.

"Where, is she crying? Is she okay?" Is she…" The slightly younger girl putting a finger to her lips and gently pushing Kagami into the music room cut Kagami's rant short. The first thing the twin-tailed girl noticed was that the stereo system was on and playing music, the second was Konata who was standing on the far side of the room looking out the window, but what really got the tsundere was the fact that her angel was singing…

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need_

_I love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply, do_

_I will be strong, I will be faithful_

_Because I'm counting on a new beginning, a reason for living_

_A deeper meaning, yeah…_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me_

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky_

_I'll make a wish, send it to heaven that'll make you want to cry_

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty _

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of the highest power_

_And lonely hours, the tears devour you_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me_

_Oh can't you see it baby?_

_Don't have to close your eyes, 'cause it's standing right before you_

_All that you need will surely come_

…

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need_

_I love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply, do_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever, until the sky falls down on me_

…

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

Konata had tears streaming down her face as she finished the song, she turned around to reset the song and saw the last person she expected to see standing there, with just was many tears streaming down her face as well.

"Kagami…" Konata chocked out, trying desperately to bite back her tears.

Kagami didn't say a word, she looked up at Konata and their gazes locked, then Kagami did something Konata didn't expect… She smiled. Kagami started to walk towards the blunette, but Konata found herself unable to run away, frozen under Kagami's stare. Kagami reached her little angel and slowly wrapped her arms around her, that's when the floodgates opened.

"Kagami you dummy! How could you do that to me!" Konata sobbed into Kagami's shirt. "I was hurting so bad…" Konata cried as Kagami stroked her hair.

"I know, I am so sorry, but I'm here for you now my angel." Kagami said soothingly as she ran her fingers through her love's hair. "It's okay… Shhh… I'm here for you…" Kagami whispered over and over again.

Over the next seven minutes, Konata's sobbing began to decrease in volume…

"You can't ever hurt me again or next time I won't forgive you…" Konata said quietly as she started to calm down.

"Look at me. Come on, look at me…" Kagami said as she lifted Konata's face to meet her own. "Konata I love you, with all my heart, I won't make you hurt again…" Konata could see something she hadn't seen for a long time in Kagami's eyes… Genuine love…

"I like it better when you're all dere-dere instead of tsun-tsun…" Konata mumbled getting a giggle out of the bigger girl.

"You are just too cute." Kagami said softly as she pressed her lips against her love's. "I have wanted to do that for so long." Kagami whispered as she broke the kiss.

"Then don't stop…" Konata whispered as they began to make out. Kagami had sat down in one of the chairs with her little lover on her lap. Kagami and Konata took turns exploring the others mouth with their tongues and Kagami sucked on Konata's tongue, which was one of her fetishes…

"We should go tell everyone…" Kagami panted as they broke apart.

"Yeah…" The two stood up but Kagami wouldn't let go of her little otaku. "Kagami why are you…?" Konata asked when the tsundere would not detach herself.

"I almost lost you; I just want to know you are still here…" Kagami mumbled with a blush starting to rise on her face.

"Such a tsundere…" Konata cooed as the two left the music room and it only took about three steps to find the rest of the school.

"So does this mean…" Tsukasa asked once she saw them so close, both girl's nodded their heads.

"Plan ZX-52 was a success!" Misao shouted so all the students could hear, causing a loud roar of applauds and cheers to emit from the crowd.

"I just finished the reservations, everybody to the cake buffet in the downtown square to celebrate today!" Mikeru shouted over all the voices.

"How did you get a reservation for every kid in college?" One person yelled.

"Is it free?" A girl shouted.

"What about school?" Now the whole crowd was murmuring.

"One, I am just that good, two yes it is, and three… Skip it!" Mikeru shouted as the crowd roared its approval and began to filter out of the building.

"Well thanks Mikeru… But how?" Kagami asked with a smile.

"My uncle!" The boy said happily.

"Thank you Mikeru-kun~!" Konata cooed sweetly.

"See you two there, since you're the guests of honor!" He shouted as the mass of people became only two.

"Kagami…" Konata said softly.

"Yes Kona?"

"Kiss me again?"

"Of course."

"Kagami…"

"Yes Kona?"

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

_**Lucky Channel~**_

"**Hello everyone I'm you navigator Akira Kogami!"**

"**And I am the assistant Minoru Shiraishi; we have taken over the ending notes today to wish the author a happy birthday!"**

"**Wait a minute! Hold the damn phone, you mean to tell me that he doesn't put us in his story this entire time and we still wish him a happy birthday!"**

"**Maybe he has a good reason? Maybe he was afraid of depicting us wrong."**

"**Okay I understand that my amazing personality might be a bit challenging to describe, but you are just a dimwitted oaf so it can't be hard to write you!"**

"**Thank you Akira…"**

"**And another thing, why the hell have I not made any type of appearance yet?"**

"**Well maybe it's because of your attitu…"**

"**You shut your damn mouth Shiraishi; I deserve to be used more! I am a star and it is about mother f***ing time I am treated like one, you hear that author? No more of this ending notes crap!**

_**Ending theme~**_

"**Awe well that is all the time we have for now. I am so sad, we just got to meet and now our time is up..."**

"**Has anyone told you that you are bi-polar?"**

"**I don't understand what you mean… Anyway we hope you review, I am surprised you even read this at all since I have not been in it…"**

"**Please just end it… Please!"**

"**Bye-niiii~"**


	9. Cake Buffet And Lovin'

**Authors Notes: Thank you everyone for your birthday wishes, I am so happy to be another year older! Now on to business, I cannot believe you people actually thought I was going to break them up, so silly. No Konami is here to stay and they have their sights set on fluff! Oh, goodie I can delve into the Tsukasa x OC x Miyuki aspect of the story now, Mikeru you are up against pure moe, stay strong… Well I do not think there is anything else to address, so enjoy the next chapter of Lucky Life: We Are In College Oh, Joy!**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!****

* * *

><p>"Kagami we really should go to the buffet place before the teachers come out and catch us." Konata said breathily having just finished making out with her girlfriend five seconds prior to this sentence.<p>

"Okay, okay we're going, but why are you in such a rush?" Kagami asked as she and her little otaku began walking down the hallway.

Konata raised her finger in the air and opened her mouth to retaliate, probably with some sort of anime or game reference. However right before the blunette could say even one word she was stopped by a loud, deep rumbling sound emitting form her stomach.

"Is my little Kona hungry?" Kagami teased in a singsong voice. "Now that I think about it, you do look like you put on some weight." Kagami said in a serious voice as she closely inspected the older girl's figure.

"I can't believe you just called me fat!" Konata shouted and crossed her arms as the tsundere started to laugh hysterically.

"Calm down it was just a joke, you look beautiful." Kagami said sincerely once she was able to stop her laughing fit. "Konata what's wrong, you didn't think I was serious did you?" Kagami asked with concern evident in her voice; Konata had turned away from her and was making sniffling noises.

"I knew it was a mistake, you will always be mean to me… I had only gained two pounds…" Konata said as she fell to her knees and started to cry. Kagami stood there shocked for about half a second before she was on her knees hugging the older girl from the back.

"I'm so sorry, it was just a joke!" Kagami said in defense only to get more sniffles as a response. "I promise I won't ever make a joke like that again." Kagami pleaded with the smaller girl as she felt tears start to form in her own eyes. _"Dammit I did it again; I need to be careful what I say around her… What if she's serious? Oh no, what have I done?"_ Kagami began to panic slightly until she heard the older girl's voice.

"Hey Kagami…" Konata said as she turned around and faced the bigger girl, large grin plastered to her face. "I got you good!" Konata said quickly before she started to bust up laughing, leaving a stunned tsundere sitting on her knees wondering what had just happened.

Kagami started to put two and two together and realized she had been tricked.

"So not cool you!" Kagami said playfully as she pinned the older girl to the hallway floor. "Now how shall we punish you? Maybe something like this…" Kagami whispered into Konata's ear right before she licked the tip of it getting a loud gasp in response.

"Kagamin~ not here…" Konata whined, as her left ear became Kagami's new chew toy. Kagami would flick her tongue over the tip of the otaku's ear before sucking and softly biting the lobe. However, after a few minutes of this Kagami began to get restless, the older twin pressed her nose on Konata's neck and slowly slid her face down until she was at the otaku's color bone.

Konata had been doing her best at keeping gasps and the occasional moan under wraps, but Kagami was making it harder and harder to do so. The blunette felt like she could burst at any second.

"Konata you smell wonderful, is it a new shampoo?" Kagami asked as she deeply inhaled Konata's scent.

Konata took this time to sit them both back up on their knees, while Kagami gave her a questioning look. "Kagami don't ever hurt me like that again okay?" Konata begged. It hurt her; she just couldn't go another day without the bigger girl at her side. She looked deep into her love's eyes. An endless sky of blue met an endless sea of green and they could see the love for one another in that deep stare, which could have gone on forever, but…

**Ding-Dong**

"Ack that's the second period bell, we have to get out of here!" Konata said as she quickly returned to her previous happy go lucky self.

"I have to make it up to her… No I need to make it up to her!" Kagami thought with such a determination that any international wrestler would fear, however a little hand grabbing her own and intertwining their fingers stopped the taller girl's train of thought cold.

"Come on Kagami let's go!" Konata said happily with a cute little smile, as she dragged Kagami through the halls in a full out sprint. On most occasions Kagami would yell at her and probably hit her in the head. She would at least be embarrassed, but not today… Today was different, she just felt so happy that her little lover was happy and nothing was going to take that happiness away if she could help it.

_**"Good then I will leave her in your care."**_

Sojiro's words echoed in her mind, reminding her of a promise she had made. _"Don't worry she will be safe with me from now on…" _Kagami thought as she started to pick up her speed so she could be closer to the girl that held her affections.

After a brisk run, the two finally made it to the cake buffet place.

"Ah smells so good!" Konata squealed with excitement as Kagami tried to catch her breath. "Hey Mikeru you sure it's all free?" Konata shouted to the boy in question, as she walked into the rather crowded little cafe.

"Yeah it is why are you two so late?" Mikeru asked walking over, gaining most of the overly large group's attention.

"Well how shall I put it…?" Konata said with a distant kind of voice as she put a finger from her free hand to her chin. **(She was still holding hands with Kagami.) **_"I don't want to say something that might make Kagami mad…"_ Konata thought, but before she could come up with a lie, Kagami spoke up.

"We were making up." Kagami said flatly and dismissively getting a lot of ooh's and ahh's from the group.

"Is that what that's called? I will have to get upset at you more often!" Konata stated loudly getting a few gasps from the crowd, but mostly cheers.

"Alright that is enough out of you…" Kagami said as she flushed crimson. "Let's go get something to eat." The embarrassed tsundere quickly maneuvered around the tables to the buffet counter.

"Hey Kagami you are still holding my hand." Konata giggled as she pointed to their locked fingers.

"I know and I'm not letting go anytime soon either." Kagami said with a giggle of her own as she watched Konata turn a light shade of pink. "We can share a plate, so what do you want?" Kagami asked sweetly with a warm smile.

"Damn it's that smile, she knows I am defenseless against it!" Konata cursed in her mind, but decided to go with the flow. "That and that… Ooh and those!" Konata shouted happily, as she looked over the different types of cake.

After getting their cakes, the two rejoined their friends at a large table in the corner.

"Kagami I can't slide in if you are holding my hand." Konata complained.

"Fine I guess I can't hold it all the time." Kagami sighed loudly as she reluctantly let her girlfriend's hand go.

"FREEDOM, SWEET FREEDOM!" Konata shouted as she held her hand up in the air as if it was baby Simba.

"We get it now sit down you." Kagami said shortly as she shoved the smaller girl into the booth.

"I am so happy to see you two back together sis!" Tsukasa said with a happy little grin.

"Thanks Tsukasa, it might not have happened without all of you guys' help." Kagami said as she smacked Konata's hand away from the plate, getting a confused look from the girl who was now nursing her severely injured hand, or that is how she made it out to be. "Say ahhh…" Kagami coxed as she held a bite up for the blunette.

"No, no way, not here!" Konata said defensively, but another loud rumble from her stomach made her think differently. "Fine, but only this time…" Konata said softly as she opened her mouth for the bite, which Kagami happily gave her.

"Here you go Tsu-chan~." Misao said in a slightly teasing voice.

"Misa-chan cut that out!" Tsukasa said flustered as she turned her head away.

"It is either going to be me or Mikeru, so pick one." Misao said evilly as she held the forkful of cake closer. After a minute of Tsukasa looking back and forth between Misao and Mikeru, The strawberry faced girl finally took the bite of cake.

"So, so cute~!" Mikeru said in his mind as he smiled at the younger girl. "Oh, Tsu-chan I forgot to tell you, I found a bunny in my car the other day!" Mikeru said with a laugh as he remembered the incident.

"How the heck did you get a rabbit in your car?" Sanjo asked with a sigh. "Don't tell me you want a pet."

"No you see I went out and got in my car to go to school and was just about to start my journey, but I remembered I had forgotten something so I went back inside. Apparently the car was warm so the bunny just hopped on in." Mikeru said with a few exaggerated hand motions.

"It didn't get hurt did it?" Tsukasa asked worriedly.

"No it was fine, but I didn't notice it till I was on the road… That poor old man may never come out to get his paper ever again…" Mikeru said sadly, as he bowed his head.

"Hey Mikeru, clear you mind…" Misao said in a Zen sort of way, adding a little hum at the end of her sentence.

Mikeru closed his eyes and made little rings with his index finger and thumb. "Okay now what?" He asked with a grin, he did not know what the fanged girl was planning, but he would go along with it for now.

"Imagine Tsukasa in a bunny girl suit…" Misao said with a grin as she watched Tsukasa turn a deep shade of red for the second time in the last thirty minutes.

Mikeru kept his eyes closed as he began to imagine, slowly Tsukasa in a purple velvet bunny girl suit appeared before him. _"Hello master…"_ The imagination Tsukasa whispered as she bent over giving him a clear shot down her bust…

"I am not a pervert!" The male brunette shouted as he raced to the bathroom trying to stop his massive nosebleed, while Tsukasa turned such a shade of red that steam started to billow off her.

"That was better then I hoped!" Misao said smiling broadly as her and Sanjo laughed hysterically, while the love-love couple tried not to be obvious that they were giggling.

* * *

><p>The group sat in the buffet place for most of the day just talking and laughing, they didn't even notice when they were the last ones there.<p>

"So Mikeru your uncle must be loaded huh?" Konata asked lazily as she leaned against Kagami, the whole day the two were in some kind of contact.

"Yeah he has a ton of cash." Mikeru said with a nervous laugh. "Since my parents never wanted me to begin with, he took me in and got whatever I wanted my whole life."

"That is so not fair! I wish I had an uncle like that…" Misao mumbled as she flicked a paper wad at Sanjo. The two began their own little war throwing various things at each other one would fine on a table.

"So what is he like?" Tsukasa asked quickly noticing Mikeru's downcast attitude, probably due to the remembrance of his parents. _"I will have to ask him about that later…"_ Tsukasa thought.

"Think of King Bumi, now put him in kaki shorts and a Hawaiian shirt and that is my uncle." Mikeru sighed as he thought about his semi crazy uncle.

"King Bumi, who is that?" Misao and Sanjo asked in harmony, taking a semi break from WWIII.

"Konata you know right?" Mikeru asked as the group focused their attention of the smallest of them, only to find her asleep.

"I was wondering why she was so quiet." Kagami said with a giggle as she picked the smaller girl up piggyback style. "I will take her home, today must have wore her out." The tsundere smiled as she bid the group farewell.

"Come on Sanjo I'll treat you to a drink." Misao said as she got up and swiftly dragged the boy off, leaving Tsukasa and Mikeru alone.

"So, I um…" Tsukasa stuttered nervously as she tried to start up a conversation.

"My parents never cared for me too much…" Mikeru stated sadly, he looked down at his glass the whole time he spoke, his gaze never wavering. "They hardly ever call or visit, that is why I love my uncle so much… He cared for me since I was little; if I did something wrong I was never punished he just smiled and said he loved me." Mikeru said as he turned to look Tsukasa in the eyes.

"Mikeru-kun…" Was all the younger girl could whisper.

"I always wanted to return that love, but everyone either wanted my money or the social standing and popularity I had to offer, except for you… I knew at first sight you were someone who was just looking for love. Not wealth or fame, but love." Mikeru took a hold of the lilac haired girl's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Mikeru, I know I said we could talk, but this is too soon…" Tsukasa whispered as she turned away from him. _"He has such a gentle look on his face…"_ She thought.

"I am not asking you make up your mind now, I am asking for you to give me a chance. Let me talk to whoever you had a relationship with before, so I can find out what's holding you back." The male pleaded as he tightened his grip ever so softly on the girl's hands.

"Next weekend I will let you two meet, you and… Miyuki…" Tsukasa said as she pulled her hands from his and buried her face to hide her shame and now slowly leaking tears.

"Did you think I would be mad that you're Bi?" Mikeru asked softly as he pulled her into a gentle embrace. "Because I'm not, it doesn't matter to me… Those kinds of things." He said with a warm smile.

"I'm sorry; I don't know why I thought that way it's just…" Tsukasa said, but was unable to finish her sentence.

"You might still love that girl?" Mikeru asked with a grin and was soon laughing, getting a confused look from the younger girl. "Tsu-chan I don't care if you love her or me or both, I just want you to be happy." He said as he took a tissue and started to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Both…" Tsukasa thought as she began to smile and laugh along with him.

"Excuse me, but do you know those two?" A waiter asked them while pointing to the bar.

"We do, they are some friends. Why… Minoru?" Mikeru asked pausing to read the name badge on the waiter's shirt.

"We are going to have to ask you to leave; your friends are bothering the other customers…" Minoru sighed, as he started to clear their table while they went to leave.

"Come on you two let's go." Mikeru said sternly, as if he was scolding his children.

"No I don't want to, I was having fun!" Misao whined as she grabbed the counter top.

"Come on Misa don't be an attention hog!" Sanjo shouted as he smacked her head, but either Misao did not feel it or did not care.

"This is going to be a long night… Why don't we take them to Sanjo's till they sober up a bit, he doesn't live far." Mikeru sighed as her pried the fanged girl from the bar. The four started walking to Sanjo's apartment… More or less…

Warm

That was Konata's first thought as she began to regain conciseness, she did not want to open her eyes, but she found them opening anyway. She was back at the apartment and from what she could tell she was in the living room, she had a fuzzy blanket wrapped around her and was laying on the most comfortable pillow in the world. Her girlfriend's legs.

"Kagamin~…" Konata yawned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I see you finally woke up." Kagami said with a motherly kind of tone that made Konata feel all warm inside.

"Was I out long?" Konata asked as she stretched and stood up, popping her back.

"Not very long, no. Would you like something to eat? Tsukasa called and said that her and Misao would be out late." Kagami said a she joined her love in standing.

"No I think I am going to get a bath…" Konata said with another yawn.

"I was thinking that too, why don't we go together?" Kagami said happily, as she grabbed the blunette's hand and began to pull her towards the bathroom.

"Wait a second, why would we go together?" Konata asked as she tried to fully wake up, still not sure if she was dreaming or not.

"It is not like we haven't seen each other before, right?" Kagami said with a grin as she leaned in close to the blunette. "Plus I want to see that cute blush you get whenever I am real lovey with you!" Kagami whispered, instantly lighting the older girls' face on fire.

"Kagami since when are you all…" Konata started to say, but was silenced by a quick kiss from the tsundere.

"I hurt you real bad, even after everything you did for me…" Kagami said in a small voice, as she reached her hand up a felt the scar Konata had received due to protecting her. "I am not going to be all 'tsun-tsun' with you anymore; I love you too much…" Kagami whispered as she kissed her love again, but this time on the forehead.

Konata could not say anything; the words just kept getting stuck in her throat all she could do was nod as tears slowly slid down her face. Kagami pulled her into a warm and loving embrace and began to stroke her long blue hair.

"Come on, no more tears I want to see a nice big smile." Kagami coxed as she lifted Konata's gaze to meet her own.

"You win Kagami…" Konata sniffled as she gave her tsundere a big cheesy grin.

"Now that is much better." Kagami laughed as the two made their way into the bathroom.

The two took their time, not rushing to get done, just wanting to enjoy each other's company. Kagami washed Konata's back and Konata did the same, although she started a tickle fight that lasted a good six minutes. After washing and Kagami making sure Konata was well washed, the two slipped into the warm bath with the little otaku sitting in front of the older twin.

"It has been a while since we did this." Konata said as she leaned back against her love, this action placed her head right in-between Kagami's soft, pillowy mounds.

"Yeah… I know we should do this every night, it would give us time to talk about the day." Kagami suggested with a small giggle as her little otaku looked up, giving off a cute little kid type of look.

"That would be fun…" Konata said quietly getting a slight blush.

"So cute!" Kagami shouted as she hugged the smaller girl, darkening the blunette's facial color.

Soon after the two decided to leave the bathroom and just hang out the rest of the night. They played a few games, Kagami mostly watched Konata's MMO. They also watched a movie, ate some ice cream, and snuggled under a blanket.

The phone going off down the hall interrupted them.

"I'll get it, hold on." Kagami said with a sigh as she left the coziness of the blanket to retrieve the phone. "Hello Izumi residence." Kagami answered with a grin, she felt like a wife.

"Hello this is the assistant principle at…" The voice began.

"Oh I see, well thank you very much, alright good bye." Kagami said as she hung up.

"Who was that dear?" Konata cooed when she heard Kagami hang up, giving the bigger girl a slight pink blush.

"Someone from school, they said due to conspiracy the school will be closed a few days." Kagami laughed as it dawned on her why.

The phone ringing again drew her attention from the smaller girl. "Ugh hold on…" Kagami sighed.

"Hello Izumi residence." Kagami answered to hear a giggle from the other side.

"Well don't you sound like a cute little wife?" The voice teased.

"Inori, what's up?" Kagami asked happily, it had been a while since she talked to her sister.

"Well just wanted to talk, but it needs to be face to face, got an opening in your busy schedule for me?" Inori asked meekly, which Kagami could tell was fake.

"Yeah since there is no school tomorrow, how about then?" Kagami asked with a smile that was unseen by her elder sister.

"Okay sounds good see you tomorrow!" Inori said happily as before she hung up.

Kagami just sighed as she put the receiver down. "Inori is coming over tomorrow." Kagami said as she crawled under the blanket with her lover.

"That's cool, did she say what time?" Konata asked as she switched the movie back on.

Kagami just grunted a swift no as they refocused on their movie. Kagami's hands began to feel restless, so they decided to feel the soft, curvy person that just happened to be rather close. Konata felt Kagami's hands begin to move over her body, these hands obviously knew nothing of personal barriers as they slid over her private parts without a second thought. Konata, not able to help herself, began to breathe a bit faster as her face involuntary went a nice shade of red…

"We're home!" Tsukasa shouted as she dragged an unconscious Misao over the threshold of the apartment, surprising the two on the couch. "I… Am taking Misao to her room now… Night Onee-chan, Kona-chan…" Tsukasa said slowly as her facial color began to rise. Konata had been startled and jumped, throwing the blanket off the two, while Kagami's hands, which were under the otaku's clothes in a very intimate fashion, were now exposed.

Kagami and Konata watched the flustered girl drag their friend off into the hall and after a few minutes here two door clicks.

"Aw what the hell…" Kagami said as she pounced her lover knocking them to the floor.

Later that evening…

"Damn Onee-chan, can't you go to your room for that I need to use the restroom…" Tsukasa thought as she crossed her legs, ear pressed against her door listening to the erotic sounds coming from the living room…

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky Channel~<strong>

"**Hiya Luckies! I am your Navigator Akira Kogami!"**

"**And I am her assistant Minoru Shiraishi; and this is the second episode of the Lucky Channel!"**

"**Yeah well I think I made it pretty clear to him I wanted more of a spotlight… Which reminds me why did you get a cameo in this chapter?"**

"**I well; it was just a small part…"**

"**Small part my ass, hey author why don't I get a part huh? You sack of crap!"**

"**Akira that is no way to talk to the author!"**

"**Put a sock in it Shiraishi…"**

**Ending Theme~**

"**Aw it is time to go? I'm sad now…"**

**"She** _**IS**_** Bi-polar!"**

"**Bye-Nii~"**

**Little add on: What do you guys think, should I add descriptive words to the Lucky Channel?**

"**What do you think you are doing? Didn't I say no more ending notes!"**

**Yes Akira-sama it will not happen again…**

"…"

**Well let me know what you think…**


	10. Temple Of Hiiragi

**Authors Notes: First off, I would like to say to _The Lone Wonderer_… You sir made my day with that review, I am just saying! In addition, _Yuri Fan A_ your review made me laugh, to all my reviewers I would like to say thank you. You are what makes my stories so great! A few things to get out of the way, Mimi will be back in a little bit, she is recovering from the serious injury Kagami dealt her and I could have made them split a little longer, but in all honesty I couldn't bare that myself!**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!****

* * *

><p>Konata was having such a nice dream, but no matter how hard she tried, she just could not stay asleep. It was as if some unnatural force was making her wake up, slowly Konata began to register the world around her. Once she opened her eyes she found she was lying in Kagami's lap on the tsundere's bed, while the bigger girl slowly stroked her hair.<p>

Konata wanted to say good morning, but all that came out was a long drawn out yawn, followed by her stretching in the lavender haired girl's lap, giving off the impression she was a cat.

"I see miss lazy finally got up." Kagami giggled as she watched Konata cutely wipe the sleep out of her eyes.

"Not very nice first thing in the morning are you Kagamin~." Konata sated with a much smaller yawn, as she sat up and sleepily looked at the bigger girl with one of the laziest grins Kagami had ever seen.

"You are so damn cute!" Kagami said ecstatically as she scooped up her little otaku into a big hug.

"I know…" Konata said with a small smile, causing the two to burst into giggles.

"Okay so Inori will be hear anytime, would you like some breakfast?" Kagami asked as she slid out of the bed.

"Nah I'm good." Konata said happily, as she flashed a thumbs up.

"I will let it slide today, but you need to start eating breakfast!" Kagami said sternly, to which she got a groan in response.

"I don't think that…" Konata started to say, but was cut off by a pillow hitting her in the face courtesy of Kagami herself.

The day went uneventful for the next hour or so, the two twins and the otaku hung out in the living room watching TV while they waited for the eldest Hiiragi daughter, due to her massive hangover Misao was confined to her room…

"Hey sis don't you think that it would be so much simpler to just make a regular cake?" Tsukasa asked as the three watched the ending credits of The Cake Boss.

"You can't do that Tsukasa, it would ruin the show!" Konata said in mock horror while she held up her two index fingers in the shape of an X so to ward off the evil of the younger twins statement.

"You have to admit that they waste a lot of money on this kind of thing, not to mention all the food they are wasting." Kagami said with a slight frown; thinking about all that cake going to waste made her more than a little sad.

"You only think that way because you have no inner child!" Konata accused as she started to laugh at the face Kagami gave her, it was a mix of anger and shock.

"I have plenty of inner child thank you!" Kagami huffed crossing her arms as she let her angry side take over.

"Well I say you don't, Kagami's inner child packed up and moved out a long time ago." Konata snickered.

"Why you little…" The tsundere said angrily as she raised her fist with the intention of smacking the small otaku, but once she saw the smaller girl flinch, she felt as if someone punched her in the gut hard enough to knock the wind out of her. She could tell Konata was playing and that she wasn't really scared, but the moment Konata took the pipe to the head for Kagami and the time Kagami punched the small blunette kept replaying in her mind over and over…

"Kagami…?" Konata asked as she slowly came out of her protective crouch when the older twin didn't lash out on her like the otaku expected. As soon as Konata looked up she was wrapped into a loving hug, as the bigger girl slowly rubbed the small of her back. Konata's mind just couldn't process this, one minute her tsundere was angry and about to hit her, but the next minute she is almost in tears.

"I am sorry Kona… I didn't mean to scare you; I wasn't really going to hit you." Kagami said with a strained voice as she fought off the tears that threatened to cascade down her face.

Tsukasa just smiled at the sincere act of love shown between the two.

"Kagami I…" Konata tried to say, but was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Onee-sama is here!" Tsukasa said happily, as she rushed for the door while the other two got up and sat on the couch.

"You okay?" Konata asked with more than a little worry in her voice.

"Yeah I am fine, why do you ask?" Kagami said with a bright smile as she grabbed her loves hand and held in tenderly.

"Hey you two long time no see!" Inori happily cheered as she rushed in and began hugging all of them as hard as she could, after about ten minutes they could finally sit down and talk.

"Nice place you have here Kona-chan." Inori said with a smile as her eyes drifted to this and that in the room.

"Thanks Inori-Nee, it was hard to get one this close to the college." Konata boasted as she puffed out her chest, but it didn't last long thanks to her tsundere.

"So what did you want to come all the way down here for? Did you just want to see us?" Kagami asked getting strait to the point, which was just like her.

"Yeah I wanted to see you guys so bad, but I couldn't get the money to come down here… Well until grandpa…" Inori said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"What about grandpa?" Tsukasa asked innocently. "I hope he is doing well." The airhead stated happily, as she took a sip of the tea she had just freshly made.

"A little too well in fact, he is calling a temple meeting…" Inori said in a quiet voice, Konata could immediately see the look of, well she had never seen a look like that on either of the twins faces. It was a mix of fear, worry, respect, joy, and reverence… It was something the otaku could not describe.

"What is a temple meeting?" Konata asked after a few moments of silence.

"It is where all of the Hiiragi household come to our home temple, the one my dad manages and we have more or less a family conference." Inori stated gloomily. "Usually it is because of finances or something, but this time it's about…" The eldest Hiiragi daughter paused as she looked worriedly at her little sister.

"What is it, why are they having it?" Kagami asked as she felt the fearful stare from her older sister.

"They are calling it, because of you." Inori said with a heavy sigh. "I came to get you three since we are holding it today… They want to split you two up…" Inori said sadly as both Konata and Kagami looked at her in horror, and then shifting their gaze to each other.

"I don't care what they say I will always be with my Kona!" Kagami shouted defiantly as she stood up, fist balled in rage.

"Onee-chan you know what happens if you go against the family… They'll disown you…" Tsukasa said the last part in a whisper as she began to tear up.

"I… I…" Kagami didn't like the thought of losing her family, the more she dwelt on it the more she felt weak and useless.

"Let's just let dad handle it, but you have to control your temper or nothing will work." Inori said as she stood up. "I will give you a few minutes to change, but we need to go…" And with that, Inori left the room leaving the three younger girls' alone.

"I will always be with you Onee-chan, Kona-chan!" Tsukasa said with determination, that one small act touched her sister immensely.

"Thanks Tsukasa, well let's get ready." Kagami sighed, but had a unwavering smile on her face.

After a few minutes, the group was dressed and ready. "Let's go show 'em what were made of!" Konata shouted excitedly as the quartet left for the train station.

* * *

><p>The train ride to the Hiiragi temple went rather quickly for the group, Kagami and Inori had a chance to talk about this and that, while Tsukasa and Konata fell asleep. However, the closer the train got to their destination the more you could feel the tension in the air around them, so intense that the airhead and otaku woke up a little over half way there, Kagami was a little shocked knowing how hard it is to wake those two up...<p>

"This is our stop." Inori said as the four got up and exited the train. "Aunt Mikan should be waiting for us with the car that way we don't have to walk all the way home." Inori informed the younger girls as they walked out into the parking lot to find their transport.

"Tsukasa, Kagami over here, come give your auntie a big hug!" The middle-aged women shouted as she waved them over. Tons of makeup and dyed bright orange hair, Konata's first thought was 'Scary'.

"Hi auntie Mikan, I'm happy to see you!" Tsukasa said with a happy little smile as she hugged her aunt.

"Hello aunt Mikan, thank you for getting us today." Kagami said with a happy tone with a slight bow, but you could tell she was being very cautious in how she spoke.

"Think nothing of it dears; I was so happy to get to see you two again!" The women said with a smile as she unlocked her car. "Alright everyone hop on in, you as well Miss Izumi…" She said with a slightly dark tone as she glanced over at the blunette.

Konata felt as if she was being pierced with a lazar, she couldn't move her feet so she just stood there and kept visible shrinking against the crazy aunt's death stare. Kagami saved her pulling her into the car.

The tension was back with a much greater force during their drive, Inori and Mikan talked mainly about the upcoming temple festival while the three in the back sat quietly. Kagami had thought that they would be fine with how her aunt greeted them, but after seeing the glare she gave Konata the tsundere was less then convinced.

Kagami didn't have a chance to think about it to much, because they reached her old house rather quickly since they went by car. After exiting the vehicle the twins were suddenly smothered by their parents.

"We missed you so much!" Miki said happily as she crushed her daughters in a huge bear hug, after a few minutes she reluctantly let go so that her husband could hug them as well. "Kona-chan…" Miki said almost evilly as she turned to face the petite girl, moving swiftly she caught the little girl in a death hug.

"I am happy to see you too mom…" Konata gasped as she had a hard time breathing.

"I am sorry Kagami I tried, but they wouldn't listen to reason." Tadao said once his wife stopped trying to kill their surrogate daughter, although she didn't stop holding the small blunette she did stop squeezing her.

"What are they mad about?" Kagami asked with a sigh since she already knew what it was.

"Your _**Mother'**__**s**_ father is unhappy that you are Yuri and he plans to confront us about it." Tadao said as he put emphasis on the fact it was not his father that was making the commotion.

"Don't make me sound like the bad guy!" Miki said with a pout as she snuggled Konata tighter.

"Please don't upset mom, my life may depend on it…" Konata said whispering the last part inaudibly.

"Well in any case we need to get to the temple so we can defend you two, so go get changed." Tadao said in a serious voice, as he turned to Inori and Matsuri and whispered something to them.

"What do you mean get dressed?" Konata asked looking down at her apparel trying to see what is wrong with it.

"No one is aloud to go into the temple without the right clothes!" Miki said happily as she produced a Miko dress out of nowhere.

"Wait you don't mean I have to wear one?" Konata said with a blush as she backed up a little bit, bumping into Kagami and Tsukasa.

"Think of it as cosply Kona-chan!" Tsukasa said with a happy smile.

"I always did want to see you in a shrine maiden outfit…" Kagami said with a scary grin as she closed in on the otaku.

"Wait don't I get a say in this, or at least a…" Konata could not finish her sentence due to the other three forcefully 'helping' her change.

After a good deal of whining from Konata about the state of dress, her being the size she was and all, and quick snack the family made their way to the Hiiragi family temple. The trees had just started to bloom and with the sun at its current place in the sky it was a beautiful day, but they didn't get to admire nature for long since they were soon in the large building that sat in the center of the grounds.

Upon entering one of the bigger chambers Konata found that more people then she thought were seated there, at the head of the long table a little old man sat. He had to have been at least eighty years old and had a long white beard.

After Kagami and her family took their spot the elderly man spoke. "Tadao I gave you my daughter and this temple to keep and to manage. Raising your child in such a way not only reflects badly on you, but the whole Hiiragi name." He spoke dryly as he glanced between Kagami and Konata.

"It is that Izumi Konata's fault; she has bewitched our poor innocent Kagami!" One of the aunts shouted as she pointed at the otaku. Now usually Konata would stand up for herself, but in this atmosphere she felt so ashamed even though she didn't do anything wrong. She did not understand why she suddenly felt so drained and upset; she was starting to feel dizzy.

"What do you have to say Tadao?" The old man asked as he clicked his tongue in a disapproving manner.

"I see no reason why we should have such an out casting of these girls for how they feel, it says nowhere in our beliefs that they can't love each other." Once he said the word love, almost all of the adults groaned in disgust.

"Love is meant for a man and a woman, not two girls!" One of the men yelled as all of the adults started to bicker at once, they were saying different things, but one thing stayed the same and that was them blaming Konata.

"_My head hurts, why am I getting so worked up?"_ Konata thought as she started to lose a grip on her reality.

"Stop fighting, I don't care what any of you say I will love my Kona until the day I die!" Kagami shouted standing up and looking her grandpa in the eye.

"Such rebellion, you see how this horrible existence has corrupted her?" Mikan yelled as she referred to Konata and that was the last straw…

* * *

><p>Konata had no idea what had happened, she knew she had been silently crying during the time when the adults were yelling all those horrible thing about her. Then Kagami yelled at her grandpa, after that she heard something mean, but it was all too fuzzy.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Kagami asked sweetly as she stroked her loves cheek.

"What happened?" Konata asked as she tried to sit up, but winced in pain as her head throbbed.

"You just collapsed, all those emotions got to you, and you couldn't fight them off." Kagami said as she laid a wet towel on her otaku's head. "You yelled so loud I thought they were trying to cut your arm off!" Kagami said before giggling slightly.

"What did they decide?" Konata asked as she shifted in the bed.

"As long as you don't hurt me it will be okay…" Kagami said with a warm smile.

"How did you manage that?" Konata asked as her eye lids started to droop.

"I went tsun-tsun on them." Kagami giggled as she saw Konata sigh and fall asleep with a happy little grin.

"How is she doing?" Matsuri asked as she walked into Kagami's old bedroom and sat down beside Kagami on the bed.

"She is just fine, today was pretty hectic." Kagami sighed as she cracked her knuckles.

"I thought you were going to beat those old geezers senseless." Matsuri laughed quietly not wanting to disturb the sleeping girl.

"They would have deserved it too." Kagami said laughing quietly as well. "If Inori hadn't gotten us out of there…" Kagami sighed again as she looked at Konata's sleeping form and could not help but smile.

"Do you want to come eat yet?" The brunette asked as she got up and began walking towards the door.

"No I think I'm gonna be with Kona until she wakes up." Kagami said softly as she caressed her sleeping lovers' cheek.

"Okay remember your other friends are here too…" Matsuri said as she closed the door softly leaving the two lovebirds inside. _"Damn I kinda wanted to see Kagami beat someone up today…"_ She thought feeling a bit cheated.

"Are they coming down?" Misao asked happily.

"No Konata fell back asleep and Kagami insists on being with her." The second oldest Hiiragi daughter reported to the group in the living room. Misao had rallied Ayano and Miyuki together to be any support they could, but when they got there, the action was already over.

"Darn I wish they would hurry up so this party can begin!" Misao whined as she flopped back onto the couch.

"Didn't you invite the Kohai Misa-chan?" Ayano asked kindly trying to take her hyperactive friends' mind off her annoyance.

"Yeah, but they have tests…" Misa complained as she growled into a couch pillow.

"Why don't you tell us that one story Misa-chan, the one about you and Kagami?" Miyuki asked kindly as the room quieted down to hear the fanged girls' story.

Meanwhile back in the room.

"Kagami, I need a kiss or I might die." Konata whined as she reached her arms out to try and pull Kagami closer.

"We can't have that now can we?" Kagami laughed as she leaned in and kissed her blunette.

"Kagami I smell something good!" Konata said excitedly even though she had a head ache.

"Want to go downstairs?" Kagami asked, once she received a nod from the smaller girl the older twin proceeded to lift her up

"… It was really stinky, but she denies it to this day!" Misao end with a loud laugh, getting the whole room to laugh as well.

"I brought snacks!" Tsukasa called out as she walked into the living room with a tray of cookies.

"Yayz!" Misao cheered as she attacked the helpless plate of goodies.

"I smell Tsukasa cookies!" Konata said in a drowsy voice, gaining the attention of the whole room. Konata was being carried piggyback by none other than Kagami.

"About time you two show up, I have been…" Misao started to rant, so Tsukasa took this time to pull Miyuki into a different room.

"You wished to talk to me Tsu-chan?" Miyuki asked with a gentle smile.

"Yeah I wanted to ask if you would meet with Mikeru tomorrow after classes…" Tsukasa said shyly as she began to fidget.

""Of course, any specific reason why?" The pinkette said as she grabbed Tsukasa's hands and pulled her a little closer.

"He just wants to talk to you… Miyuki can we…" Tsukasa asked, as she looked into Miyuki's large purples eyes.

Miyuki's answer was simple, as she leaned in a captured the younger twins lips with her own…

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky Channel~<strong>

"**I am your navigator Akira Kogami!" Akira shouted in a cutesy voice before looking at the subtitles with a confused then angry look…**

"**And I am the assistant Minoru Shiraishi." Minoru said with a slight bow.**

"**I don't think I like being able to read what I am doing!" Akira shouted angrily as she waved one hand, then the other, then picked up a glass of water then… "STOP IT OR SO HELP ME!"**

"**Any way I have a few brief things to address for the author, seeing how someone threatened his life about his ending notes…" Minoru said with a sigh as her looked over at Akira.**

"**I didn't do crap so don't look at me like that." …**

"**The author would like to announce that this was more of a filler chapter so he is sorry it is so short." Minoru said with another bow.**

"**That is no excuse if it were me all the chapters would be like OVER NINE THOUSAND!" …**

"**Second he would like to say that…" Minoru started to say before music cut him off.**

**Ending theme~**

"**Aw is it time to go already, well we hope you review because you love me so much!" Akira said in a cutesy voice befor… "I AM PISSED NOW!**

…

…

…


	11. Three Times The Love And Fun

**Authors Notes: First off I love you guys you know that right? Second, I love my beta for this story _Acsuperman_, I have such great betas! On to the business, OMG that had to have been the longest review I have ever seen, thank you _Lucky Kane_! Now some might be wondering, why Flygon would not expound on such a unique part in the story? You make her pass out so you don't have to write? That is untrue, since when do I just leave things out in the open? No trust me I have plans yet… Oh and a little side note here, I was planning to put this up friday, but it didn't look like I was going to get anymore review so here it is early, you lucky people you!**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!****

* * *

><p>The twins, Konata, Miyuki, Misao, and Ayano all stayed the night at the Hiiragi hose, due to the fact that it was late and nobody wanted to ride the train at that time of night. Kagami and Konata slept in the tsundere's bed, being tired from the day's activities and being able to sleep with the scent of the other so close the two drifted off to sleep in a matter of minutes. Misao and Ayano were stuck in the living room for the night, mainly because Ayano offered it, much to the fanged girl's disapproval. Tsukasa and Miyuki slept in Tsukasa's room, thanks to the small size of the younger twin's bed; she was firmly snuggled into to the soft fluffy moe mound that was Miyuki.<p>

"Hey Miyuki, we are going to be together forever right?" Tsukasa asked sleepily as she snuggled in deeper to the younger, yet well developed girl.

"Yes no matter what happens, where you go, or what you do, I will always be there for you." The pinkette whispered as she lightly kissed the bowed girl on the forehead.

"I'm confused, but I do know that I love you… Yuki-chan…" Tsukasa said with a yawn and just like that she was asleep.

"I know. That's why it hurts me that much more…" Miyuki whispered as a few tears slid down her cheek, she grabbed the younger girl into a big hug and fell asleep wishing they could stay like that forever.

The next morning went as usual, well as usual you can get with a house full of college girls, most of which slept in late. After a rushed breakfast the group piled into the Hiiragi family car, which was a tight fit given the amount of people that were stuffed into it.

"We're never going to make it in time!" Konata dramatically shouted as Matsuri started the car.

"Don't worry, I've been going out with Nanako and Yui lately! I'll get you there!" Matsuri shouted as she slammed on the peddle, rocketing the car out of the driveway and down the street.

"I'm going to die… Yep I am so going to die…" Misao said as she fell out of the car and just laid on the ground.

"Hey I got you guys here with fifteen minutes to spare, you should be grateful." Matsuri huffed as she shooed them away from the car and drove off.

"Well let's go to class then." Kagami sighed a she helped Misao up and began to support her on the trip to the classroom.

"Oh, yeah Kagami I am going to see the Kohai after school so you don't have to wait for me." Konata said with a sigh trying to regain the lost air from the car ride.

"Will you be okay by yourself?" Kagami asked worriedly as she stepped a little closer to the blunette.

"I'll be fine, don't worry so much." Konata giggled at how cute her tsundere was acting.

"Alright if you say so, well what about you Tsukasa?" Kagami asked as she looked over at her sister, who instinctively blushed.

"I have plans today as well Onee-chan." Tsukasa said quietly as she shrunk under the intense stare she was receiving from the other three.

"Well fine then, it seems it's just you and me Misao." Kagami sighed a she turned to her old friend with a small smile, only to have it disappear once she saw the guilty look on the fanged girl's face. "You have plans too, huh?" Kagami asked with an irritable groan, while Konata and Misao tried to comfort the bigger girl.

"Well I'll see you later then." Kagami waved as she parted ways with her little group.

"Bye my beautiful tsundere!" Konata shouted loudly as she waved dramatically, getting just the flustered reaction she wanted.

The school day passed quickly for the group, classes were fairly easy and the day just seemed to zip by. **(Or maybe the Author didn't want to type out what the four did all day at school…)**

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow." Tsukasa called to a few of her classmates as she left the room; since the final bell had rung about five minutes ago, Tsukasa had to hurry to the library.

After a nice relaxing jog across the school, Tsukasa finally made her way to the library, and with a quick search she found the person she was after. Sitting at one of the tables, buried in a book, and blinded to the outside world was none other then the moe queen herself.

"She did get out early today; I wonder how long she has been sitting there?" Tsukasa thought as she walked up to the younger girl. "Hey Yuki-chan, are you okay?" Tsukasa asked nudging her a little.

"Oh, Tsu-chan how long have you been here?" Miyuki asked as she was suddenly ripped from her reading.

"Not long, have you been sitting here a while?" Tsukasa asked as she watched Miyuki put the book away and stand up.

"No I just got here a few minutes ago." Miyuki smiled as she spoke, but given her light pink blush Tsukasa guessed she had been her for a little more than just a few minutes.

"Well I guess we should go." The younger twin said nervously.

"Don't worry so much, it's not like I'm going to kill him so I can have you all to myself." Miyuki said with a calm smile, but that smile sent chills all down the older girl's neck.

"Well he is waiting on the roof…" Tsukasa said as she led the way up the flight of stairs.

"I wonder where she is, did her friend not come?" Mikeru thought. He glanced at his watch for the fourth time in the past two minutes. He was just about to call when Tsukasa came through the door with Miyuki.

"Mikeru this is Miyuki, Miyuki this is Mikeru… Well... I'll let you guys talk." Tsukasa said as she slipped out of the door.

"Freaking Dammit, she had to be Bi and have feelings for her!" Mikeru groaned as he looked at the younger girls proportions. _"She has such a cute face…"_ Mikeru thought as he put out his hand. "Nice to meet you Miyuki-san, I have heard a lot about you." The male brunette said with a smile.

"I have heard a lot about you as well Mikeru-_kun_." Miyuki said with a smile as she pronounced the last part with a cutesy accent.

"Ah so the infamous formal Miyuki has a playful side." Mikeru laughed as the two could feel the tension in the air drop completely.

"Indeed, so tell me why did you wish to talk to me?" Miyuki asked with a slight giggle as she leaned against the chain link fence that stopped students from falling off the roof.

"I want to date Tsu-chan, but she can't make up her mind between the two of us." Mikeru said with a serious edge to his voice.

"And you want to know how to beat me in a game I won't even play?" Miyuki said with the same edge in her voice as she looked over at the now confused boy.

"What do you mean in a game you won't play?" Mikeru asked as he walked closer to the pinkette, then joining her in leaning against the fence.

"Simple, I never intended to try and win Tsu-chan over…" Miyuki said with her eyes closed, Mikeru could tell she was struggling to say that and he wanted to know why.

"Why? Tsu-chan is such a great person, you would have to be stupid to not want her! And from what I hear, you're stupid." Mikeru pushed as he saw the younger girl start to lose it.

"Listen all I have to say is that you better not hurt her." Miyuki said calmly as she began to walk away only to be stopped by the boy.

"Wait Miyuki what's wrong, why would you push her away like this?" Mikeru asked as he loosened his grip on her arm. "Talk to me, don't do this to her…" He managed to say before a hand connected to his face.

"You don't know anything; I would never push her away!" Miyuki yelled as she slapped him in the face. "I live to far away for a daily commute, so I planned on transferring here to be with her, but before I could she fell in love with you." Miyuki dropped to her knees and began to cry. "I loved her so much, all that time we spent together, the secret dates... Sure, we called it practice and experimenting, but I really did love her…" Miyuki cried as she felt a pair of slim arms wrap around her waist.

"Why didn't you say so Yuki-chan? You know I love you very much, I never wanted you to hurt so much." Tsukasa said sadly as a few of her own tears slipped out.

"Tsu-chan you're not supposed to be here." Miyuki said quickly as she tried to dry her tears, but was stopped by the younger twin's hands.

"I think you two are cute together…" Mikeru said with a smile although you could hear the sadness in his voice.

"No Tsu you love him and he loves you, I won't get in the way!" Miyuki said as she tried to break free of the hold she was under, but the physical and emotional stress were too much for her to muster the strength.

"Is it so wrong to love you both? Why can't I have you both?" Tsukasa asked as she looked at Mikeru.

"Well I certainly have no problem dating the two of you, since your both so cute." Mikeru said with a nervous laugh.

"No it doesn't work that way, you can't marry two women so what would be the point in dating two?" Miyuki said with sigh.

"Just for a while so Tsu-chan can make a choice…" Mikeru said as he leaned down and grabbed the pinkette's hand gentle pulling her up. "I don't know if she will choose me or you, but I would like to get the chance to love you both." Mikeru said with a smile.

"Fine, only until Tsu makes her decision." Miyuki said as she wiped her eyes then turning to Tsukasa. "Well you want us both?" Miyuki asked with a slight smile as she saw the cute girl nod exuberantly. "Then you got us both." Miyuki said as she opened her arms inviting the girl for a hug.

Tsukasa ran and jump tackled Miyuki, hugging her with as much force as she could.

"They love each other so much, I might be wrong to try and come between them… Well, I'll try to win her over, but I have a lot of competition…" Mikeru thought as he watched the two girls with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Ugh I don't like studying." Misao sighed as she flopped face-first into her book. "I should have gone with Hiiragi…" Misao sighed louder.<p>

"Did you hear those nasty Yuri made up, just makes me sick..." Mimi said as she happened to be walking by Misao's table.

"Why don't you shut your mouth since no one wants to hear it anyways?" Misao said with a sneer as she looked up at the group of sempai.

"How dare you, you have no right to talk to me freshmen." Mimi said angrily as she knocked the fanged girl's books off the table. "Besides I can talk bad about those dirty Yuris all I want, they are doing much worse by being together." Mimi laughing loudly, in almost the same way a female anime villain would.

"You want me to kick your ass? Don't talk about my friends that way!" Misao shouted as she shoved the girl with enough force to knock her down.

"I will warn you one more time freshmen, you have no right to talk to me." Mimi said with a smile.

"Do something about it." Misao shouted as she threw a punch at the Mimi only to be stopped by a punch to the gut.

"See what happens, you mess with me you mess with all my friends." Mimi snickered snapping her fingers. It all happened so fast for Misao, one second she was standing holding her stomach the next she was on the ground getting beaten by a group of six girls.

"Mimi-chan stop this right now!" Chiyo yelled a she began shaking her friend by the arm.

"She needs to be taught a lesson, don't interfere…" Mimi scolded.

"What the hell are you doing to my Misa?" A voice yelled as two figures rushed in and took on the group, with the surprise attack the group backed off giving Misao the chance to get up and into a defensive stance.

"Ayano you are late for our study session... Yay you brought Hiiragi too!" Misao cheered happily as she looked over and smirked at Mimi and the group of girls.

"Don't just stand there get them!" Mimi commanded with an irritated little stomp.

"How dare you pick on Misa like that… I won't forgive you!" Ayano yelled as she took the six head on…

The first person to attack Ayano was a girl who went for a punch, but a swift duck and then elbow to the gut sent her down. A bigger girl tried to get behind her, but Ayano just grabbed the third girl who had just rushed up and threw her over her shoulder into the one behind. After successfully kicking the fourth in the face Ayano rushed in to attack the fifth, she repetitively punched her in the gut knocking any and all wind out of her. The sixth girl tried to run away, but Ayano would have none of that, so after picking up some speed, Ayano easily caught the girl into a RKO.

… And in a matter of moments the fight was over.

"And Ayano is the winner!" Misao cheered making crowed noises.

"It's not possible, you'll pay for that!" Mimi yelled as her and her wounded party left the library.

"How the hell did you learn to fight like that Ayano?" Misao asked with a stupid little grin as the three sat down at the table.

"I grew up with you remember?" Ayano said sweetly, a large question mark appearing above the fanged girl's head, while Kagami just sweat dropped.

"Let's just get to studying…" Kagami sighed. _"I wonder how Kona is doing…"_ Kagami thought worriedly.

* * *

><p>"Remind me to never drive with you again…" Konata gasped as she slid out of the shotgun seat of her cousin's car.<p>

"It wasn't that bad." Minami said quietly.

"But you admit it was bad!" Konata shouted pointing at the mint haired girl.

"Well yes, but it was so terrible…" Minami said as she put a finger to her chin.

"Hey I am right here you know!" Yutaka pouted as she pulled the keys out of the ignition and hopped out of the car.

"Sorry Yu-chan, but your driving…" Konata said with a dramatic faint.

"You are so mean Onee-chan; you know I have only had the car for a few weeks!" Yutaka said pouting again as she walked past her girlfriend and cousin in a grumpy little rage.

"So very…" Minami started.

"Moe…" Konata finished.

After meeting up with Patty and Hiyori at the pizza place, getting seated, and getting their drinks, the group was already in full blown conversation.

"So sempai how are your classes?" Hiyori asked as she took a sip of her Dr. Pepper.

"No let's not talk about school, let's talk about how much more vocal and expressive Minami has become!" Konata shouted as she rubbed up against the tallest girl. **(Right side of the table in order from window: Yutaka, Minami, Konata. Left side in order from window: Hiyori, Patty.)**

"You think so, we've been working on it haven't we Minami-chan?" Yutaka said happily, as she looped her arm with Minami's.

"Yes…" Minami said quietly as she blushed a bright crimson.

"Uh-oh it seems she is going back to her original state!" Patty giggled as she gasped in mock horror.

"No Minami fight it, we have faith in you!" Konata shouted as she began to shake the now strawberry faced girl.

"Guys, quit picking on Minami-chan!" Yutaka said with small pouty face.

"Okay well how about we pick on you? Have either of you rode with Yu-chan?" Konata asked the two across the table with a mortified look of terror.

"Onee-chan it is not that bad!" Yutaka said as she got an even poutier face.

"That face is so moe!" Patty shouted happily as she reached over and smushed the salmon haired girls cheeks.

"Is it really that bad?" Hiyori asked as she tried to sketch the scene before her, grumpy Yutaka getting her face squished by Patty, while Minami is trying to fight her off.

"Yeah she must have hit at least every other curb, and then there was the old lady in the power scooter…" Konata started to explain, but was cut off by her little cousin.

"I told you I didn't see her back out!" Yutaka said with crossed arms as the whole group began to laugh. "You too Minami-chan?" Yutaka asked as she watched her girlfriend try hard not to giggle.

"We're just messing with you Yu-chan; you just get so moe when you're mad." Konata said after calming down from her giggle fit.

After a bit more of picking on Yutaka, the waiter came and brought the group their food.

"Hey guys, how come the three meat pizza doesn't include bacon?" Konata asked suddenly as she examined her slice. "You can have pepperoni, sausage, and Canadian ham, but no bacon." Konata said with a bite of her food.

"Okay, well how about this, why is it that they always give you a spoon at the table in these Pizza specialty places?" Patty asked as she tried to eat a slice of her pizza with a spoon, but failed epically at it.

"I think it's a rule for all restaurants." Yutaka said as she took a bite of her pizza. "What I always wanted to know is why some customers get the big glasses, but every time I come I get the small ones." Yutaka looked at Minami while she asked.

"Well it might be that you look so young?" Minami suggested.

"No, it's because the waiter likes them more, isn't that right Patty?" Konata said as she motioned to the American.

"Yeah when we worked at the cosplay café, the better and more frequent customers got the bigger stuff." Patty said with a wave of her finger.

"Ah, I see, that's why we don't get the good cups at that one place…" Yutaka said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean Yu-chan?" Konata asked intrigued by her cousin's thoughtful face.

"Oh, that was the place Minami got thrown out of." Yutaka said with a smile as Minami's eyes turned into a bunch of blue lines as she gasped in horror.

"Tell us Minami, what did you do?" Konata, Hiyori, and Patty all said with evil smirks as they leaned in closer to the stunned girl.

"One of the waiters was treating me like a little kid and I didn't like it so Minami told him to stop." Yutaka said as she hugged the taller girl's arm.

_"Please leave it at that Yutaka…"_ Minami begged in her mind.

"That was it?" Hiyori asked a bit disappointed.

"Yep after the guy wouldn't stop so Minami beat him up." Yutaka said with a happy grin as she snuggled her love's arm.

The rest of the group just sat there in silence… Soon though, all three of the otaku leaned in real close to the mint haired girl.

"You're such a good girlfriend Minami, aren't you?" Konata cooed as she began to pet her head, causing the taller girl to blush.

_"Dammit!"_ Minami though bitterly.

The group chatted about the most random subjects, from sock colors to how moe the people were who walked by their window. After a few hours Konata happened to glance at her phone to find that she had completely missed her train back home.

"Aw man I missed my train!" Konata complained loudly as she leaned back into the booth.

"I can take you home Onee-chan, come on!" Yutaka said happily. "It will give me the chance to prove I'm not a bad driver!" The salmon haired girl smiled.

Konata's answer was her head forcefully meeting the table with a loud smacking sound.

"There, there, it'll be okay think of it this way! You might lose a few limbs, but you won't die." Patty tried to comfort the blunette, but only made it worse.

"Alright Yu-chan, I'm at your mercy…" Konata said sadly, as she hugged her friend's goodbye and climbed into the screaming metal death trap with wheels.

* * *

><p>"Konata your back, you took longer then you said so I was worried…" Kagami shouted once she heard the door, she kept talking until she saw Minami helping support the unconscious otaku. "Minami-chan what happened to Kona?" Kagami shouted frantically as she scooped up her little love, Konata instantly latched onto the bigger girl and held her tight, even while asleep.<p>

"I need to be going, Yutaka is in the car pouting, and I need to console her." Minami said with a bow, having just finished explaining what had happened to the three girls.

"You're strong Minami, very strong…" Kagami, Misao, and Tsukasa said at the same time.

"Well I think that means it's bed time, we all have had a pretty rough day I think." Kagami said as she ushered the other two girls into their rooms before taking herself and her love to her room for the night.

The next morning was a whirlwind, due to all of them sleeping in. After a quick goodbye see you at lunch, Konata and Tsukasa rushed and got to their classroom right when the teacher began roll call.

"Konata Izumi?" The teacher called out.

"Here!" Konata shouted with an over exaggerated wave. _"Finally everything is back to normal no more big surprises!"_ Konata thought happily as the teacher was finishing up roll call.

"Tsukasa Kiyomizu?" The teacher called out.

Tsukasa froze as she turned slightly to see Konata staring at her. "Here…" She replied weakly as she watched Konata's eyes widen and her jaw drop.

"We weren't supposed to let Kona-chan know…" Tsukasa though as she turned around with her head hung, now they had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky Channel~<strong>

**"Hiya Luckies it's me your navigator Akira Kogami!" Akira said with a happy smile, as she glared at the subtitles, and then… "Okay I agreed to have them there, but you don't have to describe everything!" Akira shouted as she threw something at the… "Quiet damn you!" …**

**"And I am the assistant, Minoru Shiraishi." Minoru said with a sigh and a bow.**

**"So did you all like the new chapter? I really hope you did!" Akira shouted happily as she reverted back to her adorable side… "What the fuck do you mean by 'adorable side' I am adorable all the time!" Akira shouted in an… Adorable way…**

**"I don't think you should threaten the subtitles like that…" Minoru sighed as he got up.**

**"Where are you going?" Akira yelled as she became completely oblivious to the subtitles.**

**"To get some water, you are exhausting…" Minoru said dryly as music began to play.**

**End Theme~**

**"Aw~, it's over already? I am so sad now, well please review, and tell me how awesome I am!" Akira said in a cutesy voice as she poked her own cheeks.**

**"Okay can I leave now?" Minoru asked as he began to walk off the set.**

**"Why you son of a…" The following content is far too graphic for the general public; we are now shutting down this broadcast. Please tune in to the next chapter…**


	12. Just Another Day At School?

**Authors Notes: Hello all my favorite people how is it kicking? Well I got this one out later the planned because of Labor Day, sorry about that. Any ways I added a WWE quote in this one so can you tell me the wrestler who said it? Also I used something from _Mr. Kins_, sorry man it was just too awesome to not! Okay well here you go enjoy the crap out of it! (Lol _Smusher6_!)**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!******

* * *

><p>"Kona-chan please stop giving me that look." Tsukasa pleaded in her mind, the airhead would occasionally look behind her to see the short blunette looking at her with the same prying expression as the last time she had looked back.<p>

Class just seemed to drag on for them, nothing the teacher said had any effect younger twin and when it came time to do the in-class assignment… Let's just say Tsukasa didn't get a perfect score…

"Alright that's it for today class, remember too…" The teacher tried to say, but was silenced as two of his students jumped from their desks and burst from the classroom into the hallway.

"Tsukasa you stop this minute and explain yourself!" Konata shouted as she tried to catch the younger girl, usually Konata would be faster than the airhead, but said airhead was playing dirty…

"I am sorry Kona-chan!" Tsukasa shouted as she knocked over anything she could in the hallway. As she rounded a corner she knocked over a small table, making the otaku take a flying leap just to clear it. Konata seemed to be gaining ground, but just then, some random stupid boy came out of a classroom right in front of the blunette.

***CRASH***

"I am so sorry." Minoru apologized as he began to pick up his dropped belongings, but Konata didn't even pay attention to his apology.

"Damn she got away…" Konata thought bitterly, as she got up and went to her next class, not even acknowledging the males existence.

"Um okay?" Minoru asked as he was left alone on the floor of the hall.

For Konata, the rest of the day was filled with her minds endless banter. _"I can't believe she got married!"_ Konata thought as she stared out the nearby window._ "Tsukasa wouldn't get married… Not without telling us… Then again she isn't that smart, she might have been tricked!"_ The otaku was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize the teacher had been trying to talk to her.

"Miss Izumi, are you feeling alright? Would you like to go to the nurse, classes are almost over for the day I won't mind letting you skip." The teacher said hoping to get a reaction from her favorite student, usually the little Lolita blunette was so full of life and energy, but today she just seemed so listless.

"I'll take her to the nurse's sensei." Misao said as she raised her hand. Not only was she worried about Konata, but she wanted to get out of class early, so it was a win-win situation.

"Alright you two are excused, please bring Miss Izumi back tomorrow with her usual exuberance." The teacher said with a slight eye smile.

"Come on Konata, let's go." Misao said as she gently shook the smaller girl ripping her from her thoughts.

"Wait Misao what's going on?" Konata asked as she was forcefully dragged out of the class and into the hallway. "Well? What are you doing?" Konata asked, more then a little annoyed at being man handled like that.

"You have been acting weird all day, what's up?" Misao asked as she and the otaku began to walk down the hallway towards the cafeteria. They were unable to have lunch with the twins that day so they arranged to meet after classes.

"I have been thinking about someone…" Konata sighed as she put her arms behind her head.

"Who is it, it's Kagami right?" Misao said with a smile, which was short lived when she saw the otaku shake her head. "Well then who is it?" Misao asked with a great interest, if it wasn't her girlfriend then who could it be?

"It's Tsukasa, I think she got married!" Konata said way too overdramatically as she fell to her knees and began to hug Misao's mid section causing the fanged girl to blush profusely.

"Damn Kona I can't think straight if you do that!" Misao yelled in her mind as she tried to sort out what her friend had just said. "Wait Tsu-chan got married, how do you know!" Misao shouted as she looked at her friend with an oddly serious face.

"The teacher called her by a different last name today in class and she responded!" Konata said as an obnoxious amount of tears began to flow from her eyes.

"No~ our poor Tsukasa, she has been captured by an evil man… Was it Mikeru?" Misao asked as she started to cry as well.

"No some other guy, I have never even heard that name before!" Konata said sadly as the two embraced each other, crying in the hallway.

"What are we going to do?" Misao said between her sobs, the two were getting a lot of attention from the other people that happened by them, but neither seemed to care.

"We have to save her from whatever beast has taken her captive." Konata said with fury as she stood, fist clenched and ready for battle.

"But first we need to know who… It's time for some tough love on the airhead." Misao said as she joined Konata in her battle stance, the people walking around them began to make a wider arc in hopes to not disturb the two insane girls.

The two college freshmen began to march towards their goal and that was…

"Hello Misa-chan, Kona-chan why are you looking at me like…" Tsukasa began nervously, but was swiftly silenced by the two girls.

"Tsukasa how could you be tricked into marrying him, tell us his name and we will kill him off for you!" Misao shouted as she shook the girl by her shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell us Tsu-chan? I wanted to be your flower girl!" Konata said just as dramatically as she hugged the younger twin's waist.

"What in the blue hell are you two doing?" Kagami asked as she pried the two crazy girls off her sister with one swift yank. "Now tell me what's wrong." Kagami said sweetly as she sat down and pulled Konata with her, so that the blunette was sitting in her lap.

"Tsukasa got married and didn't tell us!" Konata pouted as she leaned back into her love.

However, before Kagami could say anything Tsukasa spoke up. "Sorry Onee-chan we forgot about the role call." Tsukasa said apologetically with a slight bow. "I'm going to get us some sodas." The airhead said with a smile as she got up.

"Oh, so that's what this is all about." Kagami sighed as she griped Konata tighter. "Kona, sis didn't get married… That is my mom's maiden name." Kagami said and quickly continued before Konata could say anything. "See my dad is from the Hiiragi family and my mom is from the Kiyomizu family." Kagami said softly as she felt her angel tremble a little in her arms.

"So what you are saying is…?" Misao asked still confused on why Tsukasa had a different name.

"My dad's father was the temple head, usually the son of the temple head marries inside the family name so that the two fathers, or temple heads can be of the same last name." Kagami said as she took a pause before going on. "But my dad married outside the family name so the temple heads were from different families…" Kagami was saying before Misao cut her off.

"So what you are saying is that the head guy now is not a Hiiragi?" Misao asked as she took a drink of her newly acquired soda thanks to Tsukasa.

"Yes grandpa Hiiragi past away a few years ago, giving complete judgment and authority to grandpa Kiyomizu." Tsukasa said as she passed out the sodas she had just got. "But he goes by grandpa Hiiragi now, not Kiyomizu…" Tsukasa said with a sad voice as her bow drooped.

"So why do you guys have your mom and grandpas last name?" Misao asked softly noticing the way Kagami was holding Konata, also noticing how Konata's bangs seemed to hide her face so no one could see her facial expression.

"Well it was at the meeting…" Kagami sighed as she began her story.

**Flash Back Start**

_Konata's scream of anguish ripped through the room like a knife followed by a loud thud as she hit the floor._

"_Konata!" Kagami screamed as she raced over to her love and began to check her over for any signs that she might be sick or worse._

"_Hiro please scrape it off the floor and transport it to a bed of some sort…" The elderly man said with a wave of his hand._

"_Please move Kagami, you know his orders are absolute." The uncle tried to plead with his niece as he reached for Konata only to receive a swift kick to his most sensitive area sending him sprawling._

"_You stay away from my love!" Kagami shouted as she cradled Konata in her arms and angrily looked up at her grandpa._

"_Why do you deify me young one, have we not been good to you in your life?" The old man asked as he adopted the same intense stare as his grand daughter._

"_Why must you disgrace us?" Mikan shouted, but was silenced by her father._

_I am grateful for all you do for me Oji-sama…" Kagami said in the utmost respect, but she still had that same glare, the one that the girl currently passed out in her arms had seen so many times. "But you are wrong this time, I know my heart, and I know that we are meant to be together!" Kagami shouted as she hugged Konata tighter, then she did something that made every adult in the room minus her parent's extremely angry… She kissed her lover._

"_How dare you do such a thing in this temple, have you no shame?" Mikan shouted as she threw up her hands in defeat._

"_You are a disgrace to the Hiiragi name, therefore…" The elderly man began, but to the shock of everyone in the room Kagami cut him off._

"_Grandpa Hiikai would have never felt this way, and you aren't even a Hiiragi so how can you say I am a disgrace?" Kagami shouted causing her family to go pale._

"_No I gave up that name, but you are welcome to it… Kagami Hiiragi you have been disowned by the Hiiragi family be gone from this temple." He stated coldly as the aunts and uncles looked away, unable to bear looking at the girl. They all merely looked at the floor or wall._

"_Fine, like I care…" Kagami sneered as she picked up her little lover and began to leave; she was just almost out of the room when Tsukasa spoke up._

"_You're all terrible people, if grandpa and grandma Hiiragi saw this, they would be ashamed… If you disown Kagami you disown me!" Tsukasa said angrily as she turned and joined her sister as they left the temple._

_The two walked down most of the path in silence, it was peaceful outside like none of that had happened. Kagami was the one to break this peaceful stillness._

"_I have never seen you get so mad Tsukasa, you really let them have it!" Kagami teased as she poked her sister's cheek._

"_Stop it Kagami you have no idea how hard that was." Tsukasa whined before the two broke into giggles._

**Flash Back End**

"We later decided to keep it a secret, but we forgot about the role call…" Kagami said with a sigh as she finished her story. "Please don't be mad Kona…" Kagami said softly as she hugged the littler girl.

"No you go back…" Konata said quietly before jumping off Kagami's lap and backing towards the exit. "Tell them you are sorry and you won't ever see me again!" Konata shouted as she turned and bolted for the door, only to be stopped by Kagami.

"No Konata, I love you and we will always be together." Kagami said sternly as she firmly gripped her lover from the back.

"No I got you disowned, I'm only trouble…" Konata said as tears began to slide down her face.

"No you aren't and it was my choice to be with you… Besides I don't think Kagami Izumi sounds that bad do you?" Kagami asked as she turned Konata around and leaned her face in close enough for their foreheads to touch.

"Kagamin~ I love you…" Konata said softly as her whole face turned a bright red shade.

"And I love you, guys me and Kona are going to go now we will see you later." Kagami said as she helped Konata stand and then kissed her on the cheek.

"I have to go to the library today, so I'll see you later." Tsukasa said with as smile at how lovey her 'sisters' were.

"I kinda wanted to check out the track team, so yeah." Misao laughed as the group split to go their separate ways.

* * *

><p>"Damn why can't I get her out of my head?" Misao thought as she pulled her hair, she had been sitting on the bleachers for the past forty minutes just thinking about the blunette that she loved, but could never have.<p>

"So this is where you were Misa-chan." Ayano said with a giggle as she watched her friend jump about five hundred feet in the air.

"Ayano what are you doing here?" Misao asked as she sat back down.

"I came with Miyuki, how long have you been sitting here?" Ayano asked sitting beside Misao on the bleacher.

"A few minutes why?" Misao asked with a fanged smile as she looked over at her friend.

"Well by the size of the sweat pool you just sat back into, I would say you're lying." Ayano said barely containing her giggling.

"Aw why didn't you warn me before I sat in the pool of butt sweat?" Misao whined as she put one of her hands under her bottom. "Now you shall pay!" the brunette shouted as she jumped at her friend, trying to wipe the sweat on her.

"Misa that's gross!" Ayano shrieked as she ran away from her crazy friend.

After a nice run through the halls the two finally made a truce in the bathroom. With Misao currently washing her hands, Ayano could tell that she was still hurting.

"Even when we were playing around, I could tell she wasn't the same…" Ayano thought as she walked up behind Misao and hugged her. "Misa, you're still hurting aren't you?" Ayano asked softly.

"Yeah…" The fanged girl said with a sigh knowing good and well she couldn't hide things from her long time friend. "I will never find someone as amazing as her again; I guess I will live my life like… Nanako…" Misao shuddered as she recalled the single teacher from high school.

"You will find someone, I promise!" Ayano said with confidence as she hugged her friend tighter.

"Where am I going to find someone who is kind hearted, gentle when it's needed, but fun as well?" Misao shouted as she turned to look at the younger girl. "Who likes me for me and won't ever make me feel sad… Who I can talk to about anything… And that is super cute… And…" Misao said slowly fading out as she started to blush.

"What is wrong Misa?" Ayano teased seeing her friends face flare up.

"Nothing…" Misao said as she turned back around. _"Damn why do I feel this way for Aya? I never thought about us together before… Would it be so bad?"_ Misao thought as she felt the quiet girl wrap her arms around her waist.

"You know Misa I dated your brother back then because I thought it would be like dating you… I always had a crush on you, but I thought Yuri was wrong until I saw those two…" Ayano whispered gently as she tightened her hug.

"You like me…?" Misao asked reluctantly.

"I always have…" Ayano reassured.

"Would you maybe like to go get a coffee?" Misao asked nervously as she tried to sound casual.

"Misa you don't have to be so stiff, nothing will change between us…" The orange haired girl said as she turned Misao around. "Except the fact that we can kiss…" She said softly as she leaned up and kissed Misao on the lips.

After a few minutes the two broke apart. "You took my first kiss that way in kindergarten as well." Misao panted.

"And that was when I first came to love you." Ayano smiled, as the two went back into another kiss.

* * *

><p>"Hello Miyuki, Tsukasa." Mikeru greeted as he sat down at the table the two girls were currently sitting at.<p>

"Hello Mikeru-san, you are still at the school?" Miyuki asked with a smile.

"Of course I haven't seen my two lovely ladies yet today." Mikeru said with a smile and a wink.

"So Mikeru-kun, how was school?" Tsukasa asked with a smile as she looked up from the homework Miyuki was currently helping her with.

"Not too awful, how about you Tsu-chan?" The male asked as he laid his head on the table looking at them side ways.

"Can't complain too much… By the way how come you don't have a nickname for Yuki-chan?" Tsukasa asked, catching both of the people in question off guard, but Mikeru took it in stride.

"Okay how about Mooki-chan?" Mikeru snickered until he heard Tsukasa squeal with delight.

"That's perfect! Can I call you Mooki-chan too?" Tsukasa asked with as smile and big pleading puppy eyes.

"With that look there's no way I can say no." Miyuki said with a slight sigh.

"Yeah Mooki-chan!" Tsukasa said happily as she hugged the younger girl. "Oh, yeah I forgot something I'll be right back." Tsukasa said with a giggle as she skipped out of the room.

"There she is, get her!" Was what the airhead heard before she was forced into a darkened room.

"Hey what is going on? I don't like this!" Tsukasa shouted as she saw a few figures walk out of the shadows. "Mimi sempai thank goodness, can you help me?" Tsukasa asked as she tried to get up, but one of Mimi's followers pushed her back down.

"How dare you even talk to me, you Yuri liking freak!" Mimi shouted making the smaller girl flinch. "I know that you support them, even though they are an abomination to people everywhere!" Mimi said as she got real close to the younger twin's face.

"But Kagami is my sister and she loves Kona-chan, what's wrong with that?" Tsukasa asked quietly as she tried to get up, but again she was forced back down.

"It is wrong, you are just as bad as them and then you think you can have Mikeru-sama too? You truly are as stupid girl." Mimi said with a laugh. "We will have to teach you a thing or two…" Mimi snapped her fingers and her six bodyguards moved in…

"Tsu-chan sure is taking a while I wonder what happened?" Miyuki said worriedly as she just kept staring at the door.

"If she isn't back in the next few minutes we will go look for her." Mikeru said as he looked at his watch, but as if being called, Tsukasa walked in the door…

"Oh, my God Tsukasa what happened!" Mikeru shouted as he and Miyuki went over to examine the girl.

"They pushed me into the music room, said it was because I supported Yuri and liked Mikeru…" Tsukasa said as a tear slid down her cheek. She had a black eye and the bruises on her arms were already appearing.

"I will beat them so hard that…" Mikeru said as he began to walk towards the door, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He could feel it… That horrible aura… He knew that someone would die…

"Let me go Mikeru-san." Miyuki said with a pleasant tone, which sent chills down his spine. "Please watch Tsu-chan till I get back." Miyuki asked in that same tone, all the boy could do was nod.

"Man, did you see her face, she was like holy shit!" One of the girls laughed as mimicked the face Tsukasa made before they beat her up.

"Yeah there was no way we could take revenge on the orange haired chick, but this was okay." Another said with a smirk.

"We did well today girls, time to go home." Mimi said with a laugh as she motioned for the group to follow her.

"Oh, yes you will be going home, although maybe not how you wanted…" Miyuki said as she came into the class room.

"Who the hell are you?" Mimi asked as she and her girls walked over to the angry moe queen.

"A friend of Tsukasa…" The pinkette said with a grin. Due to the shadowing of the room and the glare on her glasses, the group of girl's had no idea who she was. "Well then shall we…?" Miyuki asked as she cracked her knuckles…

"We have to go get Miyuki, they could hurt her!" Tsukasa said as she struggled against her captures hold.

"She'll be fine Tsu-chan she has only been gone…" But the second he looked at his watch in walked Miyuki. _"Well that's kind of freaking cool…"_ The male thought.

"Mooki-chan are you alright?" Tsukasa asked, looking her over.

"Yes I am fine, let's go. We have something to talk about, okay?" Miyuki asked back to old self.

"Sure we can, let's go!" Tsukasa cheered as the three left the library.

* * *

><p>On the news later there would be a report: Seven college girls found in a classroom beaten severely have been hospitalized, police say that the two who were conscious have admitted to dozens of hate crimes and say they will not be pressing charges on their attacker. Due to their extensive injuries they will be confined to the hospital for six months…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucky Channel Theme~<strong>_

"**Hiya Luckies, it's me your navigator Akira Kogami!" Akira shouted with a cutesy voice.**

"**And I am the assistant Minoru Shiraishi." Minoru said with a slight bow.**

"**Well I think I speak for all of us when I say… HOLY FUCKING CRAP BUSTY IS INSANE!" Akira shouted waving her arms.**

"**Yes who knew Miyuki-san had that kind of a side." Minoru said with a slight shiver.**

"**What are you shivering for? Did you do something to piss her off?" Akira asked with a dry tone as she leaned over to him.**

"**Well no, but…" Minoru tried to say, but was cut off.**

"**That's right, but you pissed me off! How dare you get another role and I still haven't gotten one!" Akira shouted as she glared at the subtitles…**

"**Look the author said that…" Minoru tried to say, but yet again…**

"**I don't give a crap! I hate you, you know that?" …**

_**Ending Theme~**_

**Aw it is time to go already? I am so sad… Please review and tell me how awesome I am!" …**

"**Please review for the sake of the author…" Minoru said before leaning in close to the camera. "He has to deal with her as well…" Minoru whispered.**

"**What was that!" …**

"**Nothing I just…"**


	13. Fluffy Day Out

**Akira's Notes: *Cutesy voice* Hello everybody I'll be your navigator, isn't that so great? *Cutesy voice abandoned* I bet you weren't expecting this now were you? Yeah I took over this chapter; this is what happens when the author "Shows me whose boss"! So first off, _Smusher6_ you can just shut your damn mouth. Second, why don't you worthless sacks of crap talk about me in your review? I'm the only reason you read this trash, so talk about me God dammit! Oh yeah, there were some things the author wanted to say, but I don't care this is my show now! *Cutesy voice reactivated* Now please review for -_About_- me okay? I would hate for something 'unfortunate' to happen to Flygon-sama…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

><p>Misao awoke with a groan as she tried to block the sun from getting to her eyes, she didn't want to wake up, she was afraid that everything that had happened yesterday was all just a dream. These thoughts and worries kept her in the comfort of her bed, she could hear the others moving around outside her bedroom, but as long as she could stay in her bed and continue her dream she didn't care…<p>

Ayano on the other hand was the exact definition of a morning person. _"It's so pretty out; maybe I should invite Misao on a date?"_ Ayano thought as she looked out her window at the bright blue sky. Deciding that is what she should do, the orange haired girl began to get ready for a fun day with her frisky lover.

After getting dressed in a light pink skirt and salmon blouse, the quiet girl walked into the kitchen to get a quick breakfast. After eating a cinnamon roll Ayano was ready to go, she stopped by the living room to say good bye to Miyuki before leaving.

"Where are you headed this early in the morning Ayano?" Miyuki asked as she sipped some of her tea, the pinkette did love a good cup of tea in the morning.

"I am going to see Misa today!" Ayano said cheerfully, clasping her hands together. "I'll see you later Miyuki." The orange haired girl said with a wave as she headed for the door.

"Okay, while you're there, will you remind Izumi-san of the plan? It has to be today or we won't have a place to go." Miyuki said with an eye smile as she went back to sipping her tea.

After giving a quick nod yes, Ayano was out and on her way towards her fanged friend's apartment. The train ride was uneventful most people were busy at this time in the morning, so Ayano had the freedom to sit near the door, which she always liked.

Soon she arrived at the apartment on the other side of town and was up the flight of stairs in a matter of second. Swiftly knocking on the door, Ayano could feel her tension building. It had only been half a day since she saw Misao last, but to the quiet girl it felt almost unbearable.

"Oh, hey Ayano-chan what are you doing here?" Konata asked as she opened the door to let her friend come inside.

"I had some errands to run and wanted to see if Misao would like to join me?" Ayano asked as she scanned the room, but not finding the one she was seeking.

"I bet she would love to, but that lazy bum is still hauled up in her room." Kagami said with a sigh as she decimated her little sister once again in the video game they were playing.

"What game is that?" Ayano asked curiously as she sat down on the couch beside Kagami, while Konata sat down beside Tsukasa on the floor.

"Candy Land the video game, it's the only game I seem to win at." Kagami said with a giggle and slight smile, how her little sister could be so bad at this was beyond even her comprehension.

"I get distracted by all the delicious looking candies and don't pay attention to the game." Tsukasa nervously laughed as she scratched the back of her head.

"The twins have switched bodies!" Konata shouted jumping back dramatically in mock surprise.

"And why would you say that?" Kagami asked with a raised eyebrow, the tsundere usually had a good handle on her blunette's antics ever since they got together, but this came out of the left field for her.

"This can't be Tsukasa, because only Kagami forgets everything at the sight of sweets!" Konata said with a snicker at first, but then became an outright laugh.

"How did I know something like that was coming?" Kagami thought a little perturbed. "Why you little brat, get over here!" Kagami said teasingly as she began to chase the smaller girl around the room.

"No Kagamin~ I may be sweet, but I'm not candy!" Konata shouted now laughing harder rather proud she could get Kagami's face to such a color. "Were you thinking naughty thoughts Kagamin~?" Konata cooed as she taunted Kagami by running backwards, this however would prove her downfall.

"I have got you now!" Kagami shouted as she swiftly jumped at the smaller girl, catching her into a hug. "Now I can hug and squeeze you all I want." Kagami said evilly as she began to hug the life out of the littler girl.

"Ack forgive me Kagami-sama!" Konata said laughingly, although she did love it when Kagami hugged her close like this.

"Nope your punishment is that you must stay in my arms the whole day." Kagami said with a matter of fact type of tone as she sat back on the couch now with a tiny otaku in her arms and her head resting on Kona's.

"They are so cute!" Both Ayano and Tsukasa thought at the same time, as they admired the love being admitted from the two.

"Did you guys ever wonder why there is no cornet in this game?" Konata asked as the twins resumed their battle for Candy Land.

"Maybe it is because you can't find them in a candy store?" Tsukasa suggested, once again letting her attention slip from the game.

"Then why is there molasses in the game? You can't buy that from a candy store." The otaku said with a raised finger. "And who would want to." Konata shuddered as she remembered how she tried to eat molasses straight from a jar.

"Isn't this an American game though?" Ayano asked as she looked at the games case.

"Yeah that might be why, didn't you import this Kona?" Kagami asked as she once again mercilessly beat her sister.

"Yeah I guess I did, they don't have cornets over there, do they?" Konata said with an understanding tone as she put a finger to her chin. And with that, the subject was over.

"Well I am going to go wake up Misa, be right back." Ayano said after a moment of silence as she got up and went into the brunette's room.

Misao had fallen back asleep and had tossed hap-hazardously thrown the covers off the bed. Ayano blushed as she saw Misao slept in just her panties and a tank top; the orange haired girl found that looking away from the sleeping girl was absolutely impossible. She just couldn't get enough of the curves of her love's body, she had to wake her up soon or she might lose what little control she had left.

"Misao, wake up sleepy head." Ayano whispered soothingly, as she gently shook the girl.

"Ayano why are you here?" Misao asked groggily as she sat up. After a few minutes, she became fully aware of everything, including her lack of apparel. "Could you give me a few minutes to get changed?" Misao asked as she frantically tried to find something to cover herself with, thanks to the covers being on the floor.

"Why? We're lovers, are you trying to tell me I never get to see this physically toned body of yours?" Ayano said seductively as she began to crawl up on the bed close to Misao.

"I… Well… Um…" Misao tripped over her words as Ayano goy closer and closer. Ayano got right up in front of the fanged girl, her lips only inches away from Misao's…

"I love you." Ayano whispered as she gently placed her lips on the brunette's. The kiss didn't last long, but they both felt the same warmth after it. "Hurry and get dressed, I'm taking you out today." The usually quiet girl said with a cute burst of energy as she left the room.

"Wow she is so cute, just like Konata… No we're just friends, besides I like Ayano_, I always have."_ Misao said in her mind as she stood up and clenched her fist, fire engulfing her as she stood determined.

After getting dressed in a pair of jean shorts that reached a little below the middle of her thigh and a camo V-neck tee shirt Misao was ready for her date with Ayano.

"Are you ready to go Misa?" Ayano asked as she grabbed her purse and stood up.

"Yep, ready when you are." Misao replied with her signature fanged grin and a thumbs up. _"I wonder if she has something planned?"_ Misao thought with anticipation.

After saying goodbye to the twins and Konata, the two new love birds set out on a date full of fun and excitement!

* * *

><p>After a train ride filled with mindless chatter the two arrived at the shopping district. The shops were all open by now and the sights and sounds still pumped adrenaline through the two girl's veins.<p>

"So what should we do first?" Misao asked as she smelled the air. She was hungry due to not having breakfast.

"How about we stop at the doughnut place over there?" Ayano said pointing to a little building with a patio out front.

"Sure I love doughnuts!" Misao cheered happily as the two crossed the street, though over all the noise of the traffic, Misao failed to hear Ayano say "I know…"

Misao went in to order for the two, so Ayano took this time to contact the small otaku. "Kona-chan are you alone?" Ayano asked over the phone.

"Yeah what is it?" Ayano heard Konata say over the phone. She also heard a soft thud like noise in the background.

"Do you remember the plan?" The orange haired girl asked as she watched Misao through the window make it to the front of the line.

"Yep the twins are out and I have already started, you guys sure you want to do this?" Konata asked stopping what she was doing for the moment.

"Yes, wouldn't you do the same?" Ayano asked with a slight giggle.

"Guess you are right, well got to go if I'm going to get this done in time!" Konata cheered as she hung up.

Ayano just smiled as she put her phone back into her purse. She sat at one of the little tables and waited for her love to return to her.

"Here you go Aya! I got the right one didn't it?" Misao asked as she handed the orange haired girl a doughnut. She just stared at the girl with hopefulness that she got the right kind.

Ayano looked at the doughnut in her hands and noticed something unfortunate… It was the wrong kind, but there was no way in the world she was going to crush the kindness this beautiful girl was showing her. "It is just the one I wanted!" Ayano said with a smile as she took a bite out of the doughnut.

"Good, I thought I grabbed the wrong one and you were gonna get mad at me." Misao sighed loudly, with that out of the way the fanged girl was free to enjoy her doughnuts.

"Silly Misa I will never be mad at you…" Ayano thought as she ate her doughnut, which wasn't that bad.

After they finished eating, the two began to do some window shopping, although not a real girly girl Misao did enjoy looking at and trying on clothes.

"Hey Aya, can we go in that store?" Misao asked pointing at a small clothes boutique.

"Sure Misa, I wanted a new jacket anyway." Ayano said with a smile as the two walked into the store. Although a small store, it did have a pretty good selection.

"Aya, look at these cute jeans!" Misao said happily as she held a pair up. "I think these would look good on you!" The brunette smiled as she eyed her new girlfriend.

"I'm more of a skirts girl… I guess that would make you the boy then huh Misao?" The older girl said with a giggle.

Misao was stunned she hadn't thought about that and the fact that Ayano used her full name… "Do I act like a boy…?" Misao asked sadly as she looked at her girlfriend with large puppy eyes.

"Even if you were a guy, you would be a really cute one." Ayano said sweetly as she pecked her love's cheek.

"Well then I am going to try this one!" Misao shouted as she rushed into the dressing room.

"She's so full of energy." The orange haired girl though with a laugh as she began to examine other clothes. What she didn't know was that Misao was just trying to hide her blush.

After forty minutes or so, the two left the store, each holding a few bags under their arms. After doing some more shopping and having lunch at an outdoors café, the two decided that it was about time to head home.

"Hey Ayano, mind if we stop by Gamerz, there is something I want to get the Chibi." Misao said with a grin.

"Sure thing, let's hurry though, I don't want to get stuck on a crowded train." Ayano said as the two made their way to the large gaming and anime store.

"This is it!" Misao said holding it up for her girlfriend to see.

"Is it new? I think she will like it." The orange haired girl said with a smile as, they soon paid for the item and left for home.

* * *

><p>They were not all that surprised to find Kagami and Tsukasa on the same train home; it seemed that the two were out shopping as well, only they were shopping for groceries.<p>

"So I was wondering why does the little tag that says new reduced price at the grocery stores always have the same price as the little price sticker?" Tsukasa asked as she looked through their shopping bags.

"Like the little yellow sticker says the same thing as the supposed reduced price?" Kagami asked and as she thought about it she could recall seeing that happen before.

"Yeah, isn't that lying to the customer, what do you think Aya-chan?" The airhead asked as she looked up at her older friend.

"I am afraid I don't know the answer to that Tsu-chan." The quiet girl answered with a slight bow.

"I know why!" Misao said loudly as she puffed out her chest. "The price sticker is changed out for the new reduced price, the tag is just to get your attention!" the brunette said cheekily.

"That's amazing Misa-chan, how do you know that?" Tsukasa asked with an awed expression.

"… I asked Miyuki the other day…" Misao said as she hung her head in defeat as the other three just laughed.

The group finally got back to the apartment, **(They had missed their stop the first time…)** and just as they were about to walk in, Miyuki walked out.

"Oh, hello everyone, you are back from shopping?" Miyuki said cheerily as she took the trash bag in her hands and tossed it over the rail into the dumpster below.

"What are you doing here Mooki-chan?" Tsukasa asked happily as she hugged the moe incarnate.

"Well I will let Konata-san fill you in on that, please come inside." Miyuki said humbly as the group of five walked into the living room.

"Kona I'm home!" Kagami shouted as she stepped to the front of the group.

"Kagamin~ I missed you so much!" Konata shouted as she ran and jumped, latching onto the bigger girl. Kagami just smiled as she hugged her little love back, although she quickly turned to tables on the small otaku.

"Remember your punishment." Kagami said in a sing-song voice as she cuddled the blunette.

"Kagami I have stuff to do!" Konata whined as she tried to break free, even though she knew it was no use.

"Miyuki said you got something to tell us?" Misao asked as she flopped on the couch.

"Yes I have an announcement!" Konata said as she made sure everyone was looking at her. "My old room is now the gaming/study room!" Konata said happily.

"Where are you going to sleep Konata?" Misao asked, although she had already guessed.

"I am going to share with Kagami!" Konata said happily as she looked up at the girl who held her captive.

"And if I don't want to share?" Kagami said with a huff, going into tsun-tsun mode.

"But Tsu-chan and Misao already have room mates~…" Konata whined despite having a huge grin on her face.

"What do you mean Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked with nervous blush.

"She means me and Miyuki are transferring you this college and we needed a place to stay." Ayano said happily as she sat down on Misao's lap, then softly kissing her cheek.

"Wait hold up you two are living here and going to the same school… And when did that happen!" Kagami shouted as she pointed at Misao and Ayano causing everyone to laugh.

"Just go with the flow Kagami." Konata said with a happy little sigh.

"I guess this works in my favor…" the older twin said thoughtfully.

"How so Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked as she and Miyuki sat on the couch as well.

"Well it will be easier to do 'Things' with Kona now that she has nowhere else to sleep." Kagami said matter-o-factly as Konata's face exploded into a bright cherry red.

"Hey guys we have a problem!" Misao suddenly shouted.

"What is it Misao?" Kagami asked as she cuddled the practically glowing blunette.

"Tsukasa's bed isn't big enough for three people!" The fanged girl teased as the group, **(Minus the now **_**two**_** embarrassed girls)** started to laugh, although Miyuki's was more of a nervous giggle.

"They are teasing us, come to the *Don't judge me* cave!" Konata shouted as she broke from Kagami's hold and grabbed the younger twin, running to her gaming room and locking the door.

The group just laughed harder. That night, after coaxing the two out into the rest of the apartment, the group watched some movies and had dinner. It was getting late, but there was something Misao wanted to do before bed…

"Chibi I got you this, let's play it!" Misao shouted as she pulled the newest Mario Party out of her bag and put it into the system.

"Prepare to lose!" Konata said as she set it up.

"Well things are going to get a lot livelier now I guess." Kagami thought as she looked around the room at her friends. _"But I don't really mind too much."_ The tsundere though happily as she picked up a controller.

* * *

><p><strong>(POV)<strong>

_"You are being released on good behavior; try not to get in anymore trouble." He said all high and mighty; I would kill him if I had the chance. "And don't forget to check in every day."_

_"Yes sir…" I replied. No point in ruining this now that I have got this far._

_I stepped out into the street, the fresh air was calming, but now wasn't the time; I had work to do… I have to make her pay, that stupid little bitch… Konata Izumi I am coming for you…_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky Channel ~<strong>

**"I am your navigator Akira Kogami!" Akira said in a cute voice, but with a smug look on her face.**

**"And I am the assistant Minoru Shiraishi." Minoru said with a bow.**

**"Alright I am being paid extra so hurry up and say what you want…" Akira said with a slight growl as she turned away.**

**"I would like to say for Flygon-sama… He is very sorry for the delay, but he got a new computer and it still doesn't have word on it. Therefore he can only type at school, which is hard so please bare with a little delay until this problem can be solved. Thank you." Minoru said as he looked at his note card.**

**"Yeah poor him, nobody wants to read this anyway!" Akira said with a wave of her hand.**

**"Well I believe that…" Minoru started to say but was stopped by none other than his co-host.**

**"What in the bluest of blue hells are you doing?" Akira asked, but right before Minoru could answer she cut him off again. "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Akira shouted, startling the male from his seat and onto the floor.**

**"Akira what on earth are you doing!" Minoru said angrily.**

**"I am giving them the answer to last weeks question… The quote was from 'The Rock' and if you're not down with that I GOT TWO WORDS FOR YA'!" Akira shouted again as she made an X over her pelvis with her arms.**

**"No more wrestling for you…" Minoru sighed as he got back into his seat.**

**Ending Theme~**

**"Awe it is over already? I am so sad now, well make sure you review about me or I can't guarantee Flygon-sama's safety~." Akira said sweetly as she poked her cheeks.**

**"Please for his sake… See you around…" Minoru said with a sigh as he slumped over the desk.**

**"Hey Minoru, want to try out some wrestling moves I learned?" Akira said evilly.**

**"Oh Shi…"**


	14. New Roommate And Therapy

**Authors Notes: Ah it is good to see you all again! I thought I was going to die there for a little while, but she just came in and let me go it was… *Gulp* Hello Akira how is it going?**

"**Shut up you, first off… I hate you **_**Smusher6**_**, so very freaking much!" Akira growled with a clenched fist.**

**Akira is that really necessary? You know if you are not nice to the readers they won't review for you, nor will they want to read about you…**

"**What is the point? No one likes me anyway…" Akira said with a sad little sigh.**

**That's not true at all! Here read this review: **_**"Interesting turn of events Flygon-sama. And to Akira-sama you are always enjoyable. Truly a super idol." Kitmaro~**_

"**Some one really said that?" Akira looked up at me with stars in her eyes.**

**Of course, you are really popular! You just have to control your temper a bit more; can you do that for your fans? **

"**I guess I could try… It's not like I really care if people like me or want to be my friends or anything!" Akira said in a rush as she folded her arms before going on about being self sufficient.**

"**Flygon-sama, over here while she isn't looking…" Konata whispered to me from behind a box.**

**What is up Kona? I know these Authors Notes are taking a while, but I am working with Akira on something and…**

"**I don't care about that, come here…" Konata cut me off as she pulled me down to her level and whispered in my ear.**

**Not bad, I like it! Hey Akira, would you like a role in my story as well as the Lucky Channel?**

"**Really, you would give me a part? You aren't lying to me like my old producer did are you?" Akira asked her voice dripping with hope.**

**Of course, now go get ready okay? *Akira scampers off* Well now where was I… Oh forget it I have nothing important to say, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

><p><em>"Damn not another nightmare, they seem to be getting worse..." <em>Konata thought as she splashed her face with cold water. "I was able to lie and say I have been going to therapy, but with those two living here now it is going to be a lot harder to get away with it..." The blunette sighed as she turned off the water.

"So you were supposed to be going to therapy this whole time? I had no idea..." Kagami said sadly from the bathroom doorway, her sudden presence surprised Konata causing her to jump back in shock.

"Kagami how long have you been there?" Konata asked in a quiet voice, she had been hoping to keep it a secret from the bigger girl.

"Why Kona, is it something I did?" Kagami asked, she remembered what she had done to the smaller girl and was feeling guiltier by the second.

"No not at all... I uh, you see..." Konata mumbled as she pushed her pointer fingers together, a small blush forming on her cheeks. "I hear him in my head sometimes telling me to do things, or taunting me... But it's not like I listen to..." Konata's semi rant was cut short by the younger girl holding her tight.

"You listen here; you start going. I won't have him controlling you anymore!" Kagami said sternly with a slight growl as she thought of the guy who did this to her little Kona.

"But Kagami I don't need it and he doesn't control me!" Konata whined, she hadn't been getting a lot of sleep lately so she was more emotional then she usually was, which Kagami noticed.

"Konata look at me, you're going and that's final." Kagami said as she turned the otaku's face so that they were eye to eye. Konata could get out of doing just about anything if she begged hard enough, but the look in her love's eyes told her this was one thing she couldn't fight.

"Yes ma'am..." The blunette said dejectedly as she yawned cutely, it was three in the morning and Konata was not one to wake up early.

"Come on you need a little more sleep." Kagami said with a warm smile as she lifted the smaller girl up off the floor and carried her back into the room.

_"Onee-chan, you two are so cute!" _Tsukasa thought with a small squeal of excitement, although it didn't last long as she rushed into the bathroom. She had been hiding so as not to interrupt the two, but she had been waiting for about twenty minutes now...

The next morning was a little hectic due to the new people and less space, but the group pulled together and made it to the school just in time. The day went by practically the same for the group, since none of them had classes with Ayano and Miyuki it seemed just like any other regular day.

After everyone's classes were over for the day, the group decided to meet in the cafeteria. It only took a few minutes after the whole group met up, that they were already laughing and talking about their day.

"Yeah it was so stinky..." Miyuki said sadly as she hung her head, while the rest of the group just giggled at the poor girl's expense.

"Um excuse me sempai's..." Chiyo said softly as she walked up to the table, although she was a freshman just as all of them were she still referred to them as her sempai's.

"Chiyo-chan it's been so long, where have you been!" Tsukasa cheered as she captured the ruby eyed girl into a hug.

"Who is this Tsu-chan?" Ayano asked sweetly as the group made a place for the girl to sit at their table.

"This is Chiyo-chan! Oh, let me tell you all about how we met..." Tsukasa said as she began to retell the story of their first meeting and the two being friends and so forth.

"Oh so you are _**that**_ girl's friend..." Miyuki said calmly as the same evil aura began to develop around her, although no one could actually see this aura the tension in the air was enough to alert her friends she was ticked.

_"Holy crap Miyuki looks like she is ready to kill someone!" _Kagami, Konata, and Misao all thought at the same time.

"Yes and she asked me to come thank you." Chiyo said as she bowed deeply to Miyuki, so low in fact that her head touched the floor.

"What do you mean?" Miyuki asked blushing slightly as she slipped back into her old self again.

_"That is not natural!" _The three thought at the same time again.

"Mimi says she is sorry for all the trouble she caused, she just felt being Yuri was wrong is all... However, she took the wrong actions and paid for them, thanks to Takara-san." Chiyo said humbly as she referred to the moe Goddess. "She would like to start again and maybe be more open minded, but there is too much tension here at the moment so she is moving with all of us to Okinawa, **(Chiyo is referring to Mimi's groupies) **but she didn't want to just leave and not say sorry, so we are very sorry." Chiyo said with a small smile as she bowed at the group.

"Chiyo-chan you are moving?" Tsukasa asked a bit sadly, but she knew it was probably for the best that Chiyo be with Mimi.

"Yes, for a little while. When we come back though please be friends with us again." Chiyo said happily as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

"Tell Mimi-san that there are no hard feeling here and tell her to rest up and we will see her again real soon." Miyuki said with a smile as she hugged the black haired girl.

"I will bye bye!" Chiyo called out as she skipped out of the cafeteria.

"I will miss her, and without Mimi-chan around it will get pretty dull..." Tsukasa said with a sigh feeling defeated about losing the one person who called her a sempai, as she took a sip of her vanilla coke.

"Nah someone will replace the fire we lost with Mimi-sempai I just know it!" Konata said with a fire of her own as the group just laughed at the otaku's antics.

* * *

><p>"Well guys I think that it's about time to go, it's getting late and they're going to lock up soon." Kagami said as she stood up. The group had lost track of time while they were talking and it was actually pretty late in the evening.<p>

"Okay Kagamin~ let's go!" Konata cheered, but before they could go anywhere some one yelled at them getting their attention.

"Hey Izumi-san, wait up for a minute!" Minoru shouted as he sprinted to get to their table. "I thought you might have left already, I was looking all over for you." The male said as he tried to calm down his breathing.

"Why were you looking for me Sebastian?" The otaku asked with her cat like grin.

_"Since when does he go here?" _Kagami wondered since she hadn't seen him around before.

"You still want to call me that huh?" Minoru chuckled lightly as he remembered the good old high school days. "Anyway have you seen my part time job, the show Lucky Channel?" He asked with a nervous smile, not knowing if they had ever seen it.

"Yeah I watch it all the time!" Konata said happily making the boys face light up with delight, as the two began to talk about different aspects of the show.

_"I don't remember ever even hearing about it..."_ The rest of the group thought sweat dropping.

"Ah anyways, Akira is suppose to be a first year in high school, but she skipped it altogether and is attending this college." Minoru said proudly as if she were his little sister or girlfriend.

"That is so awesome; I might have classes with Akira-chi!" Konata shouted happily as she bounced up and down.

"Yes well is that all you wanted to tell us Minoru-san?" Kagami asked with a sigh. She couldn't stand seeing Konata so happy knowing she was going to be the one to kill that happiness.

"Actually I was wondering if you have any room for her to stay with you. Her family lives quite a distance away and she needs someplace closer." Minoru asked as he put his hands together to show he was begging them.

"Of course we have that extra room, it has some stuff in it, but we will work it out right guys?" Konata turned and asked the group with the cutest expression. As much as they might have wanted to say no, once they saw the look on the blunette's face, they couldn't help but nod yes and let her have her way.

"Great I'll go tell her! She is waiting outside, so could you guys wait right here?" Minoru asked as he rushed off to get his co-star.

After a few minutes of idle chatter within the group, Konata let out a squeal and quickly ran and scooped up Akira the second she got through the door.

"You are just as tiny and cute as I remember!" The otaku said happily as she found just one more person who was tinier then she was.

"Konata-nee please don't hug me!" Akira said angrily trying to push the older girl off and having little success.

"You know each other already?" Misao asked in surprise as the whole group walked up to greet their new roommate.

"Yeah Akira-chi was at a convention I went to, I saw her show every day!" Konata said happily as the smaller girl just groaned.

"Yeah she was about the only one to come... And what did I tell you about calling me that!" Akira shouted as she tried to push Konata off again.

"Aw someone is cranky." Ayano giggled as she patted Akira's head.

"I am not; and stop treating me like a child! I swear you are this close to me kicking..." Akira shouted until her stomach growled loudly, gaining a mischievous grin from the group of older girls. "So I forgot lunch today, get off my case." The salmon haired girl said with a slight blush.

"Come on Akira-chan, we'll grab something to eat on the way home." Tsukasa said sweetly with a slight giggle, she just loved the idea of having another little sister.

"I think we should just let her suffer to learn her lesson." Misao said darkly, she didn't really understand it, but this girl ticked her off.

"How about I beat the holy daylights out of you instead?" Akira said just as darkly as the two glared at each other so hard that sparks began to fly.

"Misao that's enough now..." Ayano said calmly adopting the same evil aura that Miyuki had used earlier.

"Yeah sure thing Ayano, you're the boss." Misao said nervously as she backed down, but not before sticking her tongue out at the youngest girl.

"Well now that everyone's acquainted, let's go home!" Konata cheered as she began to march for the door, but an arm around her waist stopped her short.

"Sorry you guys need to go ahead... Kona has a therapy session to attend to." Kagami coolly as she picked the lighter girl up and slung her over her shoulder.

"WAH I said I don't need to go! Put me down, Kagami you're mean!" Konata shouted as she flailed under the grasp of the bigger girl.

"What is the matter with Konata-nee?" Akira asked with genuine worry in her voice.

"Don't worry Akira-chan she'll be just fine, now you guys have fun! And bring us back a doggie bag!" Kagami called back as the two left for the therapist.

"Is Kona-chan going to be okay?" Tsukasa asked with a hint of worry in her own voice.

"I think we need to worry about those two for now." Miyuki said with a sigh and slight smile on her face, as she watched Misao and Akira bicker about something.

* * *

><p>"Kona please calm down it won't be that bad..." Kagami said with a soft and caring tone of voice, as she wrapped her arms around her shaking love.<p>

"I'm sorry Kagami, but I...I..." Konata tried to say, but she just couldn't make herself say that she was scared.

A woman in her late thirties walked into the waiting room and sat on the couch near the two girls, the woman had long beautiful burgundy hair and a pair of glass that added to her moe factor.

"Are you two here to see Kirie-sensei also?" The women asked kindly with a concerned smile after seeing the shaking little blunette.

"Yeah I heard she's the best in this field." Kagami said with a soft smile, although the women could tell she was worried about the smaller girl in her arms.

"So what are your names?" The women asked as she pulled a pocky out of her purse.

"I'm Kagami Hiiragi, and she's..." Kagami said kindly before Konata cut her off.

**"Classified Information."** Konata said as boldly as she could, but this was no joke. To her, having someone pry into you deepest secrets and darkest thoughts really frightened the blunette.

"Ah so you are an otaku I take it?" The women said with a shrug, smiling only slightly as she watched the smaller girl perk up a bit.

"You know what that is?" Konata asked, temporarily forgetting about her upcoming peril.

"It's a quote from Yuki Nagato isn't it?" The women asked with a smile.

"No it was Mikuru, I don't think Yuki ever held anything back..." Konata said as she and the older women got into a conversation about different anime.

Kagami was shocked, this women just sat down made some small talk and then completely got Konata's mind off of what was scaring her but, although Kagami hated to do it, she had to bring Konata back to earth.

"Hey Kona it is almost time to go in..." Kagami said gently as she watched her love tense up again.

"So why don't you want to go?" The women asked as she stood up preparing to leave.

"All doctors are scary and even though she is not that kind of doctor..." Konata trailed off as she clung on her girlfriend's arm again.

"Am I really that scary Miss Izumi?" The women asked with a kind smile.

"Wait then you're..." Kagami said with a grin as she put two and two together.

"Yes I am Kirie-sensei; it is a pleasure to meet you." The burgundy haired women said with a slight bow as she walked into her office. "Won't you two please have a seat?" The older women asked as she motioned to the couch and chair beside it.

Konata was still nervous, but this woman was a fellow otaku so it couldn't be too bad. Konata found a comfortable position on the couch and Kagami said in the desk chair beside it.

"Let me explain what's going to happen, okay?" Kirie said with a soft smile. "I'm just going to ask you some questions, you can answer them if you want, or not it's up to you." The older women said as she scooted her chair closer to the small girl, Konata nodded showing she was ready.

After asking a few questions like her age, height, favorite color, and favorite food the therapist began to ask a bit more painful questions.

"Do you have both your parents living at home?" The burgundy haired woman asked although she already knew the answer, keeping the same gentle tone that she had been using through the whole interview.

"N-no, my mom died when I was little..." Konata said shakily, the lack of sleep and severe amount of stress she was feeling was pressing on her emotions and it was getting harder for her to keep them in check.

"What age were you when she died?" The older women asked without even looking up from her notebook.

_"I can't believe she is asking stuff like this." _Kagami thought, but didn't voice this opinion.

"I don't remember, maybe two?" Konata said voice cracking, as it became apparent to Kagami that the blunette was going to lose it at any moment.

"Did you want your mom to die?" The women asked her voice getting a little colder then it was a few minutes ago.

Kagami sat there in shock that this woman would even ask such a thing! The tsundere was about to get up and smack this woman silly.

"No I wanted my mama to be with me always!" Konata shouted as a few tears ran down her cheek. "I never wanted to hurt her..." Konata sobbed, Kagami tried to reach out for her, but was stopped by the older woman.

"Why do you say that?" She asked as she got a little closer to the bawling girl.

"It was my fault! If she didn't give birth to me she never would have died!" Konata cried as she buried her face in her hands.

"But you said she died when you were two, so it couldn't have been your fault." The older women reasoned with the blunette.

"No she got worse because of having me; she wouldn't have died if I hadn't been born." Konata screamed angrily at the therapist. How dare she speak about this kind of thing even though she knew nothing of what had happened!

"Your mom had a special disease, she was going to die a lot sooner then she did… Do you want to know why she didn't?" The older women asked as she regained that soft and caring smile.

"Why..." Konata said as she calmed down a bit however, tears still streaming down her face.

"New research proves that you mom had an illness of the mind, she was supposed to die four years prior to the year she did... And that was because she was so focused and determined on having you..." Kirie said in that same happy tone she greeted them with out in the waiting room.

"You mean... Wait we were told..." Konata said as she started to break down completely.

"That is what the doctors thought at the time. No, the only reason why she lived as long as she did is because she had such a strong desire to love you as much as she could." The older women said with a smile as Konata threw herself into Kagami's embrace as she cried.

"How do you know all that?" Kagami asked a little shocked at this revelation as she stroked the older girl's hair.

"When you made the appointment to come here, I did a little background research... That is why I am the best in my field, I want to see all my patients happy and knowing the truth…" The older women smile as she watched the two girls in front of her.

"She loved me! Mama kept living just for me! I didn't kill her!" Konata bawled the same phrase over and over again, as Kagami whispered soothing words into her ear.

"That is all for today, you two are free to go..." Kirie said with a smile as she got up and left the two alone. _"Now that we have that huge misunderstanding out of the way, I think she will be a lot more open about her feelings..." _She thought with a smile._ "Then I can help heal those wounds of her heart and mind..."_

* * *

><p>After Kagami finally got Konata calmed down the two left for the apartment, although the blunette was emotionally relieved at the moment her physical stress proved to be too much and after almost falling over twice, Kagami insisted on carrying her. The two made it back to the apartment with more or less ease, only receiving a few odd stares.<p>

"Kona-chan are you okay? We're happy you're back." Tsukasa said happily as the older twin walked into the living room carrying Konata piggy back style.

"I'm fine how are you doing Akira, is everything okay?" Konata said softly as she rested her head on her love's back.

"It's okay I guess... A little small though…" Akira said cheekily as she took a bite out of her ice cream sandwich. The whole group other than Misao were watching her intently; when she wasn't screaming she was actually really cute. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" The salmon haired girl said in a particularly cute voice.

"Oh my God why!" Misao shouted as she banged her head on the door frame.

"You want to go 'Spiky'?" Akira asked her anger flaring up again.

"Anytime 'Pettanko' anytime…" Misao sneered as the smaller girl jumped up and was about to attack. However, thanks to the younger twin, she never got the chance.

"The bath is a little temperamental. Come on, I'll take one with you to show you how to use it." Tsukasa said cheerfully as she led the younger girl away.

"Damn Tsukasa taking Akira all to herself…" Konata said bitterly as she drifted to sleep on Kagami's back.

"I'm going to take her to bed. See you all tomorrow." Kagami said quietly as she went to her room, the rest of the girl's stayed silent until they heard the door click closed.

"I am so mad…" Misao said in a huff until Ayano kissed her on the cheek. "Fine I'll be pleasant…" Misao sighed as the three girls left sat on the couch to watch a movie…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucky Channel~<strong>_

"**Hey everybody it's me your favorite navigator Akira Kogami!" Akira shouted cutely as she poked her cheeks.**

"**And I am the assistant Minoru Shiraishi." Minoru said with a bow**

"**Ha I have an official part in the story now!" Akira said smugly as she put her hands at her sides.**

"**Yeah, after you threatened the author…" Minoru said with a sigh.**

"**Oh you are just bitter that you aren't that important." Akira said with a wave of her hand.**

"**Yeah whatever… Pettanko…" Minoru mumbled, but unluckily for him Miss Akira heard what he had said…**

"**I will KILL you!" Akira shouted as she chased the male around the desk.**

"**What did the author say about your temper?" Minoru asked nervously as he dodged around the table to keep away from the evil little girl.**

"**Everything in proportion!" Akira smile as she darted at the male brunette.**

_**Ending Theme~**_

"**That is your queue Akira…" Minoru said as he barely dodged the girl for the third time.**

"**I hope you guys had fun please review!" Akira shouted quickly not slowing down in the least.**

"**Somebody help ME!" Minoru shouted as Akira jumped at him from the side not giving him enough time to dodge…**


	15. How Everyone Is Doing

**Authors Notes: Hello everyone, I would like to thank you right off the bat for all the reviews I have gotten so far, it means a lot to me! Now onto some pressing matters, mainly my displacement of Mimi and Chiyo... I know that probably ticks some people off, but I also know a lot of you are giving a large sigh of relief. I didn't take the time in this story to develop them and with the upcoming doom there was no real chance to do any developing either... Please understand why I had to have them wait on the sidelines for now, same with the kohai and adults... As for Akira, I had to add her because she just doesn't get enough love! Well that was all I had to say, I hope you continue to enjoy my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

><p>"Listen I swear Misao-sempai never told us where she was going, after her last track meet she told the team to do their best without her, said goodbye, and left!" A second year at Ryōō said shakily as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.<p>

He was the new captain of the track team and didn't like that this strange guy was harassing his teammates while they were trying to train, so he pulled him off to the side of the school so that they could talk man to man alone. The boy didn't realize the terrible mistake he had just made.

Kurono had been trying to find where Misao had moved to all day and not a single straight answer had come to him yet, so let's just say he was on his last nerve and tired of playing nice.

"I am not in the mood to play games with you... Tell me where she is." Kurono said angrily as he quickly drew his newly acquired knife and pressed it against the younger male's throat, so hard in fact that it made it almost impossible for the boy to breathe let alone speak.

"Okay I'll tell you what I know, just lay off…" The boy coughed a few times after Kurono noticed he couldn't talk and let up on the pressure. After getting some air in his lungs, he continued. "I think she went to the college on the south side..." He said shakily, trying his best to hide the fear in his voice, but even if he could hide it in his voice, Kurono could still see it in his eyes.

Kurono just smiled at the younger male's sheer terror, it had been a long time since he had made someone this afraid... _"It is good to be back in action, if only the guys were still with me…"_ Kurono thought, temporarily forgetting about the second year.

The boy wasn't sure why his attacker hadn't moved in the past minute, but he thought now might be his chance to strike however, Kurono saw his arms slowly begin to move and that was enough for his reflexes to take over.

Pain... It was such horrible pain...

"Thanks friend for the information..." Kurono laughed darkly as he pulled his knife out of the second year's stomach and let him drop to the ground in a freshly made pool of blood. "Just wait Misao; I'm going to kill you and Izumi for what you did to me." He laughed to himself as he sheathed his knife and pulled up his hood so that his face was covered.

"How did someone like you get out of jail so soon...?" The boy asked gasping for air, the pain in his stomach becoming too much to bare. He had his hands pressing down on his stomach trying to stop the crimson liquid leaking out of the massive wound he had been dealt.

"Those fools were so easy to trick, a few lies and false promises and they let me go... The fools…" Kurono laughed as he walked away and left the boy bleeding to death on the ground.

"I have to warn Misao-sempai..." The boy muttered in heavily, the pain was getting worse the corners of his eyes were starting to black out. "Damn I can't do it…" He said softly as he passed out from the blood loss.

* * *

><p>"Would you move out of my way?" Misao shouted at the youngest girl as she tried to push her out of the way so she could use the mirror.<p>

"Why do you need a mirror, I thought you were a boy?" Akira said cheekily as she began to push back.

"Hey could you two not act up like this so early in the morning!" Kagami shouted as she bent down to look under the couch for a missing shoe. While she was bent down, her hand was accidently stepped on causing her to squeak in pain.

"Oh I'm sorry sis I didn't mean to step on you." Tsukasa mumbled as she tried to pull the shirt down over her head, but was having little success.

"Its fine Tsukasa. Here let me help you out." Kagami said as she began fixing her little sister's shirt for her.

"You wanna go pettanko, well then bring it on!" Misao shouted from the other room as she splashed the salmon haired girl with water.

"Why you stupid… Now I have to change!" Akira said angrily as she crossed her arms in a pout.

"Misao apologize to Akira-chi right now!" Ayano said sternly, arms at her side and slightly tapping one foot on the tile floor.

"Fine whatever... I'm sorry." Misao said as she quickly stuck out her tongue and went back to looking in the mirror for anything that might be wrong with her hair.

"Come on Akira-chi I will help you pick out something to wear." Ayano said sweetly as she directed the younger girl through the mad house back to her room.

"Kagami I still can't find my shoe!" Konata shouted as she came running into the living room with a shoe on one foot and a sock on the other.

"Damn I forgot, well then let's look..." Kagami was stopped though because of the large black smoke columns coming from the kitchen.

"Mooki-chan what happened in here?" Tsukasa asked as the group of three went into the kitchen, which looked almost the same except for the crusty black thing on the stove.

"I was trying to make breakfast, but the stove got the better of me..." Miyuki said sadly, although she didn't have time to be depressed because the food suddenly burst back into flames.

"Okay first off Konata I need you to..." Kagami shouted, directing everyone on what to do and how to handle this situation.

It took some time, but eventually everything was put in order just in time to leave for school... Well almost everything.

"I still can't believe you are going to do that..." Kagami sighed as she looked down at her lover's feet.

"No one will care that I am wearing two different shoes." The otaku said with a giggle as she kicked one of her feet up in the air to show off the shoe that she had found last minute.

"I was wondering something, how were you able to enroll if it is so late in the term Akira-chi?" Tsukasa asked kindly after a few moments of silence, piquing the others' interest as well.

"I am not actually going to classes I am just sitting in on them this term... And don't call me that!" Akira shouted as she began to walk faster in hopes to get away from these annoying people.

"Don't be mad, we can't help it! You're just so tiny and cute!" The youngest twin said as she grabbed the smaller girl into a hug.

"Ack let me go! I swear bad things will happen to you if you don't!" Akira tried to threaten, but it was no use. She couldn't hurt this sweet girl even if she was paid to.

"I'll let you go if you call me and only me sempai!" Tsukasa said mischievously as she hugged the smaller girl tighter.

"Not fair hogging Akira-chi all to yourself like that!" Konata mumbled, but her love's arms around her waist quelled any other thoughts she had about hugging the newest addition to the team.

"Fine would you please get off me... Sempai..." Akira said in the cutest voice she could muster, which, in retrospect, might not have been the best choice.

"Ah you are so cute!" Tsukasa squealed as she rubbed her cheek on Akira's.

"Ack help me!" Akira shouted as the rest of the group just walked passed and left the two standing there on the sidewalk. "Sempai would you just knock it off!" The salmon haired girl shouted as she frantically tried to push the older girl off.

* * *

><p>"So where are the other three?" Kagami asked as her and Konata joined up with Miyuki and Tsukasa in the cafeteria after their classes.<p>

"Aya-chan and Misao are showing Akira-chi around the campus, Aya-chan hopes to get them to bond." Miyuki said with a soft smile. "Those two have such heated personalities though, I'm a little afraid of what they could do if they ever become close friends." The pinkette said with a slightly girlish giggle.

"Yeah they are just like me, I have trained them well!" Konata said proudly as she pounded her chest with her fist.

"And what does that mean?" Kagami asked with a slight smile, she always loved the blunette's frisky side.

"I mean that the three of us are tough, hard headed, and don't take anything from anyone!" Konata said with a fist pump. "That's why they always go at it, it's a battle of will Kagamin~!" Konata said as a fire lit in her eyes, the same kind of fire she got when talking about how great Haruhi was.

"You only wish you were all tough and I hate to tell you this, but you are about the equivalent of a marshmallow." Kagami said with a laugh as she patted the shorter girls head causing her to pout.

"I am not a marshmallow!" Konata said defensively as she batted her love's hands away.

"Is that so? But you're soft like a marshmallow…" Kagami said seductively as she ran a hand up Konata's thigh, the older girl was now frozen in place by the look in the younger girl's eyes. "You smell like a marshmallow…" The tsundere said as she inhaled deeply the blunette's scent. "And I know for a fact you taste sweet like a marshmallow…" Kagami whispered in the otaku's ear, causing her whole face to catch fire.

"Kagami I…" Konata said shakily as she finally found her voice, although it was short lived since the twin tailed girl pounced on her girlfriend and began kissing her all over.

"Hey guys… Am I interrupting something?" Mikeru asked as his jog diminished into a slow walk. He walked up to the table to find Tsukasa and Miyuki blushing as Kagami attacked her love.

"What do you want…? Oh it's only you." Kagami said looking up at the boy before giving her attention back to her little otaku.

"Okay then, um do you mind if I talk Konata-san about something real quick?" Mikeru asked hesitantly, not wanting to face the wrath of the older Hiiragi twin.

"Can it wait; she's busy at the moment." Kagami said with such a tone that suggested that she was not the one holding the smaller girl down.

"Um well…" The male said warily as he backed up a step. "If at all possible could it be now?" He asked as he prepared himself for the terrible pain to come, which it didn't.

"Fine, but she has other things to do so you only get five minutes." Kagami said sternly as she let the littler girl sit up. Konata's hair was now a mess and her eyes were filled with excitement, not to mention the practically glowing blush on her face.

"What did you need Miku-kun?" Konata asked breathily as she just came up with a new nickname for him right on the spot.

"Do you remember when I told you that my little sister was a big fan of yours?" Mikeru asked with a smile, although his thoughts were a bit different. _"What is with the new nickname? It makes her sound like my girlfriend…" _Mikeru thought with more then a bit of fear, if Kagami thought even for a second that he was trying to steal Konata…

"Why did Kona-chan give my Mikeru-kun a pet name?" Tsukasa thought worriedly, Miyuki seemed to notice so she slipped her hand into the younger twin's and squeezed it gently.

"Yeah of course I do, why do you ask?" Konata asked, obviously unaware of the awkwardness her new nickname brought.

"Well she would like to hang out with you today at the mall if that is okay?" Mikeru asked as he pulled out his phone, either way he had to let his little sister know what the blunette said.

"Can I please go Kagami, it will be before therapy!" Konata pleaded as she hugged the bigger girl, who didn't really have any chance of telling the otaku no.

"Fine, but you will go to your therapy!" Kagami said with a stern voice yet a caring smile.

"Yes ma'am! So how about we meet at the mall in an hour?" Konata asked as she began to fix her hair, she didn't want to go to the mall all messed up.

"That should be fine I will let her know, sorry for taking your time please continue…" Before the words could finish leaving his mouth Kagami had already jumped back onto of her love, inciting a small squeak in response.

"I have another class so it can't be today, but before I go I would like to ask you something Tsu-chan." Mikeru said as he sweat dropped at the other couples actions.

"Yes what is it Mi-Mi-Miku-kun." Tsukasa stuttered as her face flared up a bright red.

"First off you're adorable…" The male said with a smile, only making her face deepen in shade. "Second will you accompany me on a date tomorrow to the mall? Of course, you may come too Miyuki." Mikeru said with a bow as if her were talking to a princess, which in his eyes he was…

"I would love to, what about you Mooki-chan?" Tsukasa asked happily, her face never dying in color.

"It greaves me to say, but I have a mod class that day and won't be able to join you, try not to get ahead too much now Mikeru…" Miyuki said calmly, but that aura…

"Okay great I'll pick you up tomorrow around ten." Mikeru stated happily as he started to walk away, shivering visibly.

"See you then Miku-kun!" Tsukasa cheered as the boy left the cafeteria. "It's too bad you can't come with us Mooki-chan." Tsukasa said sadly.

"It's alright I'll go next time." Miyuki said as she patted her love's shoulder. _"He's a clever one; I'll give him that…"_ The moe queen thought as she mentally punched a wall.

"Alright now that Miyuki is out of the way, time to once and for all make Tsu-chan mine!" Mikeru thought as he headed to his next class with a skip in his step.

They all seemed to forget about the two other girls making out in the booth right next to them…

* * *

><p>"Kagami you didn't give me enough time to get ready!" Konata whined as the two stood outside the mall waiting for Mikeru's little sister.<p>

"Well I am sorry; you were just too cute being submissive like that." Kagami huffed as her cheeks flared up.

"So tsundere~..." Konata cooed as she rubbed up against the bigger yet younger girl.

"I said don't call me that!" Kagami shouted however, she was out shouted by another girl.

"IT REALLY IS LEGENDARY GIRL A!" Izumi shouted as she ran up to Konata. "Wow I never thought I would see you in person!" The bleach brown haired girl said with a happy smile and stars shining in her eyes.

"So I take it you're Mikeru's little sister." Konata said with a laugh as she suddenly hugged the kohai. "You are so cute and your hair is just as long as mine!" The older otaku said with a happy little kid like tone.

"Konata don't just hug people, you're going to freak her out…" Kagami said, but seeing the smile on the other girl's face made her sweat drop

"Legendary Girl A is hugging me, I could die now…" Izumi said faintly as the world around the two became pink and had a warm fuzzy feeling to it… Which for some reason the tsundere didn't like…

"Alright you two break it up!" Kagami shouted as she pried the two apart.

"Twin tail, stingy, that facial expression… You're a tsundere!" The ruby eyed girl shouted happily as she clapped her hands together.

"Wait no not you too." Kagami sighed; her plans for the day did not include going to the mall with two crazy otaku for a few hours. _"Why did I think his sister would be normal?"_ Kagami questioned herself as the two crazy girls talked to each other happily.

"No sadly Sayaka died in the end, but it was such a good Anime!" Konata shouted happily, getting more than a few weird stares from the passerby.

Izumi was hanging on every word her sempai said, storing it away in her notepad for later study. _"She's so open about her otaku self, I wish I could be like that…"_ Izumi thought sadly, but had no time to be sad. She had to make this meeting the best time of her life, who knows when she would get to see her hero again.

"Hey you know if we got married your name would be Izumi Izumi!" Konata laughed at her own little joke until she felt a terrible unholy presence behind her. "It was just kidding Kagami, no need to get upset." Konata said with a nervous laugh as she was pulled in close to the tsundere.

"As long as you know where you belong." Kagami said slightly annoyed tone, as she rubbed her lover's head.

"You have a girlfriend and she is a tsundere?" The bleach brunette asked again with stars in her eyes.

"Yep and this one was hard to get too!" Konata cheered as she motioned to Kagami as if she were displaying a prize.

"She has got it all going on and in all the right places too." Izumi said as she inspected the older girl closely, causing the twin to blush.

"Yeah, but she is a little flabby here…" Konata said cheekily as she pinched Kagami's waist.

"Enough already! I am not a prize that you happened to win and are now free to critique!" Kagami shouted angrily as she raised her hands to smack them.

"She's so violent!" Konata said in mock fear as she crouched to protect herself.

"She's the perfect tsundere!" Izumi said as she took the same protective pose as her blue haired sempai.

The hit never came though so Izumi decided to look up and see why she was not hit. What she saw was Kagami hugging Konata with tears rolling down her cheeks whispering the same thing over and over… "I'm sorry."

"Sempai is so lucky to have such a cute and gentle lover…" Izumi thought happily for her as she slyly pulled out her phone and got a picture of the two in their lovey pose.

After Konata finally got Kagami to stand up and get into the mall, the group started to have a really good time, thanks to Izumi's uncle, the groups outing was paid for in full.

"Oh that is so cute!" Izumi shouted as they passed a stuffed toy machine and saw a small cat toy. "I have got to tell Mikeru!" Izumi said happily as she started to dial her brother's number, after talking to him she turned around to see a cat like grin plastered on Konata's face.

"You have a brother complex." Konata stated slyly as she started to rub up against the youngest girl.

"What no I don't, I just well, you see…" Izumi started to struggle for the right words to describe this immense amount of love she felt for her brother.

"Don't try and hide it… Imagine Mikeru making out with you…" Konata whispered in the younger otaku's ear just loud enough for her to hear it and when she did her whole face exploded into a dark shade of crimson.

"No way, don't say things like that!" The flustered girl shouted putting her hands on her face to try and hide the blush.

"You really do, that's so cute!" Konata cooed as she poked the younger girl in the side.

"There is something seriously wrong with you otaku." Kagami sighed as she shook her head.

"Don't be that way Kagamin~ I know you have thought about doing Tsukasa." Konata said evilly, knowing good and well what images were now flowing though the tsundere's head.

"That's so sick Kona!" Kagami yelled although her beat red face gave away that she liked the idea, if even just a little bit.

"Maybe we should have a threesome tonight?" Konata asked innocently as she blinked a few times looking up at the tallest girl.

"Konata why you… Hey don't stand there and take notes!" Kagami yelled at the kohai with the notepad in her hands.

"I am learning all I can about Legendary Girl A!" Izumi said happily as she continued to observe the abuse Konata put Kagami through.

After a fun filled day of shopping and hanging out; the group was now just about to part ways.

"I had a lot of fun with you today Legendary Girl A, thank you for letting me come!" Izumi said with a smile as she bowed.

"You have a ways yet to go, but if you would like I could take you on as an apprentice. I have two already, and the most you can have is three so what do you say?" Konata asked as she held out her arms inviting the younger girl in for a hug.

"Do you mean that? Really?" Izumi asked in disbelief. How could her hero someone who is well know, by everyone in the otaku community offer her of all people a position like that!

"Yep all you have to do is give me a hug and refer to me by sempai or Konata-san." Konata said with one of the warmest smiles Izumi had ever seen.

Izumi need no prompting, no push, and really no other reason. She just ran straight into the older girl arms and hugged her with all her might.

"Good job Izumi-chan you are now mine!" Konata said with a happy smile as she patted the slightly taller girls head.

"Thank you so much sempai! But I need to go now; I am going to a friend's house tonight!" Izumi cheered as the group said their good-byes and went their separate ways.

"Konata you made her really happy, that is one of the things I love so much about you… You are just so sweet and kind…" Kagami said as she rested her cheek on the older girls head as they road the train to their destination.

"I love you too Kagami and I really hope me and Izumi-chan can be good friends." Konata said with a yawn. _"I am so happy to have so many friends…"_ Were the blunette's last thoughts before sleep took her.

* * *

><p>"So what did you think of the tour?" Ayano asked sweetly. She turned around only to see her two followers glaring menacingly at each other.<p>

"It was wonderful Ayano-san, just wonderful." Akira said as she leaned in closer to the fanged girl.

"I thought you did an excellent job Aya-chan." Misao said with grin as she took a step closer as well.

"Well that didn't work as well as I hoped…" Ayano loudly sighed in defeat as she watched the two mentally attack each other. "I need help…" Ayano whined, but it did little good to stop the two hot tempered girls.

* * *

><p>"You said we were going to karaoke to have some fun, but I didn't think you meant this…" Tsukasa said breathing heavily as she broke away from Miyuki.<p>

"I couldn't help it, the thought of you being alone with him just…" Miyuki began, but was shushed by the one she loved kissing her gently.

"It's okay Mooki-chan; say no more, we can have as much 'fun' tonight as you want." Tsukasa said as seductively as she could, but her growing blush told of how she was not used to the dominate position.

"Then fun we shall have…" Miyuki said taking the same tone and pouncing on her love.

* * *

><p>"I want to go see them, but we are going to have to wait till after the semester ends aren't we!" Matsuri whined as she fell onto the couch.<p>

"I would love to see them as well, but we can't distract them too much and with all that has happened it might be best to wait." Miki said thoughtfully as she went back to humming a song while she fixed dinner.

"Hey I know! Let's plan a vacation with everyone for the summer!" Inori said as she set the table.

"That's a great idea! I'll get some paper!" Matsuri happily shouted as she scampered off to her room to find anything worthy of planning.

"She really misses her sisters, doesn't she?" Miki asked with a slight giggle.

"She'll never admit it though." Tadoa said with a sigh as he flipped through the evening paper.

* * *

><p>"So your husband is out of town again, for how long this time?" Nanako asked as she took a gulp of her beer.<p>

"He said a few months at least." Yui sighed as she took a much smaller sip of her drink, a mix of different wines.

"Don't sweat it so much, you always have me and your little sis!" Nanako said cheerfully as she waved her empty glass in the air, it wasn't that hard to tell she was drunk.

"I guess… Are you and Konata going to play your game tonight?" Yui asked as she pulled the glass from the blonde women's hands, she had become so used to the other women's antics since she hung out with her so much.

"Yeah she is the best night stalker I know; you should have seen her last night!" Nanako said happily as she relived the glorious moment of Konata slaying a giant with a deku stick in her mind.

"Is she doing okay in school though?" Yui asked skeptically, it had been a little while since she had seen Konata, or heard about her progress.

"Of course, do you think I would let my little sister fail at college?" Nanako asked a bit insulted, but it only lasted a few moments soon she was yelling at the bartender.

"No I guess you wouldn't…" Yui sighed with a small grin as she took another drink.

* * *

><p>"Not a bad plan Mikeru, but I don't know if the busty one will like it too much." Sanjo said with a chuckle as he took a bite out of a piece of sausage pizza.<p>

"Yeah, but I have to try if I can at least get a kiss…" Mikeru said with a sigh as he lay on the floor of his friend's apartment.

"Well good luck with that, maybe you should buy her something nice to start the mood?" Sanjo suggested as he almost inhaled the pizza he ate it so quick.

"Hmm maybe uncle can help." Mikeru thought with a grin before getting up and calling his uncle.

* * *

><p>"And we had a ton of fun! I still can't believe I got to meet my hero…" Izumi said as she finished explaining her story.<p>

"That's great Izumi-chan, what was her name?" Patty asked with a smile, anyone who could make Izumi talk so freely about being an otaku must be pretty special.

"Legendary Girl A!" Izumi said proudly as the other girls just sweat dropped, none of them had the heart to tell her… Not on purpose anyway…

"Isn't that Onee-chan?" Yutaka asked innocently as she looked over to Patty and Hiyori, this simple action just condemned them both to a fate worse than death.

"Yes I do believe I have heard you two say that name before." Minami said softly, she had Yutaka in her lap and was cradling her.

"Wait what…" Izumi said shakily as she looked at the other two otaku.

"Well you see our sempai and dear friend, Yu-chan's cousin Konata Izumi…" Hiyori stated carefully as she backed away a bit.

"Is Legendary Girl A…" Patty finished, doing the same thing as her friend.

"So then you two are… Her other two apprentices?" Izumi asked shakily as she stood up.

The other two could only nod and wait for the terror to rain down on them, at first they thought it might not come since Izumi just stood there, but…

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Izumi shouted, startling the man creeping up the stairs with his camera.

"We're sorry, no wait don't touch there!" Patty's shout could be heard.

"No! I am not ready for that!" Hiyori screamed.

Sojiro was frozen on the steps not sure what he should do, should he be a decent human being and go back down stairs or…

"Don't do it Sou-kun!" Kanata shouted at him even though he couldn't hear her.

"I love it when high school girls come over." Sojiro said with a perverted smile as he made his way towards the noises coming from Yutaka's room.

"He will never change…" Kanata sighed shaking her head following her husband up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"What should we do for summer vacation Mimi?" Chiyo asked her best friend as she stood beside her on the balcony overlooking the sea.<p>

"Maybe a trip, I would like to see those girls again…" Mimi said with a sigh, she wanted to be forgiven, she wanted to make friends, but most of all she wanted to know without a doubt that these feelings she felt for her longtime friend were okay to have…

"Well then a trip it should be!" Chiyo shouted happily as she deeply inhaled the ocean breeze.

_"I hope it's okay… I hope it's okay to love you…"_ Mimi thought sadly, as she looked over the sea and into the horizon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BEEP<strong>_

_**BEEP**_

"Do you think he'll wake up?"

"I'm not sure, but I hope so."

_**BEEP**_

"We have no idea who did it?"

"Not unless he wakes up."

_**BEEP**_

"What can we do to help him?"

"Pray…"

_**BEEP**_

_**BEEP**_

_**BEEP**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucky Channel~<strong>_

**"Hiya Luckies! I'm your navigator Akira Kogami!" Akira shouted in a super cutesy voice.**

**"And I'm the assistant Minrou Shiraishi." Minoru said with a bow.**

**"Wow what a big chapter! And he took a look at the whole cast for a change…" Akira said dryly as she rested her head in her right hand.**

**"He can't type the whole cast all the time… Or at least not yet…" Minoru said as he avoided eye contact with the salmon haired girl.**

"**What's that supposed to mean?" Akira shouted as she grabbed the male brunette by his collar.**

"**I can't tell you just yet, you are going to have to wait till this season is over." Minoru said shakily, due mostly to the fact that she was shaking him.**

"**I will kill you Shiraishi, tell me now!" Akira threatened, but a music tone cut her off.**

_**Ending Theme~**_

"**Aw it's time to go already, I'm so sad now! Please review all about me and make sure to keep reading the story!" Akira shouted cutely.**

"**Thank you…" Minoru whispered.**

"**Oh I am not done with you… Bye-nee!" Akira shouted as the screen went black.**

"**Now where was I…?" Akira said darkly.**

"**HELP!" …**


	16. An Airheads POV

**Authors Notes: Hello everybody, how's it hanging? First off I would like to give Mr**_**. Yuri Fan A**_** a nice big thank you! I haven't seen a whole lot about Miss Izumi so I couldn't depict her correctly, but now I can thanks to his help! Oh, and before I forget I would once again like to thank my beta for this story **_**Acsuperman**_**, he has been such a great help! So if you haven't yet go read his story, I mean like before you read any more of this you better R&R his! Well after you are done I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Tsukasa's POV)<strong>

Waking up in the morning is not an easy thing for me to do and this particular day was no exception. My first thought was that my pillow was a lot warmer the normal, so warm if fact that I didn't want to ever leave its comfort. However my body and mind don't seem to work on the same level, so I found myself opening my eyes even though I willed them to stay shut.

"Good morning Tsu-chan, did you sleep well?" I hear Mooki-chan ask in her sweet bubbly demeanor and I figured out that I was resting my head on her soft warm tummy. "Are you comfy Tsu-chan?" Mooki-chan giggled slightly causing my head to go up in down with her breath, just hearing her bubbly voice first thing when I wake up in the morning makes me happy the rest of the day!

Now I wanted to say good morning and then kiss her cheek, but all that came from my throat was a muffled groaning noise and a yawn. It's okay though, Mooki-chan thought it was cute and as long as she has that pretty smile on her face, the world is at peace.

"You need to hurry and get ready or you'll be late to the mall." Mooki-chan said softly as she gently sat up in bed sitting me up as well, my head always felt a little fuzzy first thing in the morning so it was a bit hard to process what she had just said, but when I did I felt a tiny prick of pain deep down in my heart.

"Okay Mooki-chan, I'll be right out…" I said sleepily, still trying to wake up my body. As much as I wanted to see Miku-kun today, I really wanted to just crawl in bed and hide from my problems…

"I'm going to go see if they need help making breakfast, don't worry I won't burn down the apartment this time." Mooki-chan said with a giggle and a bit of sarcasm, which she didn't do often so it's nice every now and then.

With my lovely pink haired girlfriend out of the room, I was free to sort through my thoughts… I know when I'm with Miyuki I feel so warm inside, but I don't know if that is love or not. When I'm with Mikeru I feel so excited as if I was on an adrenaline rush, but I don't know if that means I'm in love or not either. I haven't loved anyone outside my family so I'm just not sure.

"Why can't I have both the white and the pink cotton candy?" I groan out loud as I flop back onto the bed, my thoughts are always like this never clear or a hundred percent sure of anything! Sometimes I wish I had never met Mikeru, but other times I wish this warm feeling for Mooki-chan would just go away…

There I go again; my thoughts just go in circles that I can't seem to control. I have to figure this whole thing out soon before one of them is hurt. I like that Miku-kun treats me so special, like there is no one else in the world. I like that he shows me his soft side without a second hesitation, the only problem is that Mooki-chan does those same things too… Maybe if me and Mooki-chan had never experimented that one time…

My mind slowly drifted back to that one night, it was when Kagami and Konata were out of town on their trip to Tokyo…

**Flash Back Start**

_"Hello Tsu-chan welcome back!" Miyuki said happily with a warm smile as she let the younger twin in, her house was huge compared to most and yet it was always so clean despite both the Takara girls' airheaded attitudes._

_"Thank you for inviting me over tonight." Tsukasa said with a cheery smile of her own as she hugged the pinkette with as much strength as she could._

_"Please come in and make yourself at home while I go grab some snacks." Miyuki smiled as she shuffled off to her kitchen to get the snacks she had laid out earlier._

_Tsukasa sat down in the living room as she awaited her friend's return; the younger twin was always amazed by the sheer size of the pinkette's house. It didn't take long for the pinkette to grab the tray of snacks, thanks to it having been prepared earlier._

_"Wow Yuki-chan it all looks so good!" The older girl squeaked happily as she put a cookie in her mouth, savoring the flavor._

_"I hope you like them I worked really hard on these." The moe queen said shyly as she watched the girl she loved closely to see any minor facial changes that might signify distaste._

_"These are really good Yuki-chan, they are some of the best I have ever had!" Tsukasa praised as she swallowed the first cookie and reached for another._

_"I am so glad you like them, I was going to send some with Kagami-san and Konata-san, but I just wasn't sure if they were good enough." Miyuki admitted as she stood up and brushed off her skirt. "Shall we go to my room? My mom is napping so we have a little more freedom upstairs." Miyuki said softly as she picked up the tray._

_"Let me carry the tray as thanks for the cookies." Tsukasa insisted and after some hesitation Miyuki handed it over and the two headed up the stairs._

_"So how did you get the tickets for the Tokyo big screen?" Tsukasa asked happily as the two reached the pinkette's master bedroom._

_"My father gave them to me, although I am not sure how he acquired them." Miyuki said thoughtfully as she sat down at the tiny table in the center of her room, Tsukasa doing the same._

_"So we have the whole night to ourselves, I wonder what we should do…" The lilac haired girl said with a nervous laugh, she and Miyuki had been seeing each other in that way for a few weeks now, but neither admitted that they were a full-fledged couple…_

_"Well we could…" Miyuki began to say, but trailed off when no ideas came to her mind._

_"Yuki-chan do you think everything is going okay with Onee-chan and Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked softly as she gently brought her knees to her chest and began hugging them._

_"I think those two have a lot of love between them, so we don't need to worry about them too much." Miyuki said softly as she scooted around the table to bring the smaller girl into a caring hug._

_"Yuki-chan can you… I want my best friend to…" Tsukasa stumbled over her words, she just couldn't ask what she wanted and to make things worse her face flared a nice shade of red._

_"You can ask me anything Tsu-chan, anything at all." Miyuki said with a warm smile as she looked down at her would be lover; the pinkette would give anything for Tsukasa to say that she loved her._

_"Could you take my first kiss…?" Tsukasa whispered shyly feeling as she turned her head away, her whole face practically catching on fire._

_"Are you sure that is what you want?" Miyuki asked meekly, slowly leaning her face closer to the lilac haired girl._

_"If it's you Yuki-chan…" Tsukasa said almost inaudibly as her lips met with Miyuki's. It was like nothing the younger twin had felt before, and she still couldn't describe that powerful feeling she felt as she locked lips with the moe queen to this day._

_The two slowly parted, panting from the lack of air. Both of the girls had deep red blushes staining their faces as well as a loving smile. _

_"I want more Yuki-chan…" Tsukasa said meekly as Miyuki stood up and grabbed Tsukasa's hand, pulling her up. The two walked over to the younger girl's bed. Miyuki gently laid the younger twin down on the soft comforter and then lay down beside her, slowly wrapping her arms around the lilacette._

_"I love you Tsukasa…" Miyuki mumbled softly, Tsukasa didn't quite hear what her friend had said, but before she could ask they were engaged in yet another lip lock._

_Miyuki slid her tongue over the other girl's bottom lip ever so lightly, begging her for entrance. Tsukasa wasn't one to hold anything back from anyone, so after a moment of hesitation she slowly opened her mouth allowing Miyuki's tongue to come in contact with her own._

_Miyuki and Tsukasa's tongues dance with each other as if they were pros, Miyuki decided that it was up to her to be the dominate one so she took control of the situation. Tsukasa was getting lost in the bliss; Miyuki's tongue was caressing and massaging every part of her mouth with great skill…_

_It took a few moments after the two parted for Tsukasa to regain her senses. Once she did, she couldn't help but smile at the busty girl that was currently holding her close._

_"You're good at that Yuki-chan…" Tsukasa said breathily with a large grin as she pulled the younger girl into a hug._

_"Thank you Tsu-chan, you are pretty good yourself, I don't really feel like getting out of the bed now that we are here…" Miyuki said shyly with just a hint of mischievousness in her voice._

_"I don't want to either…" Tsukasa whispered as she leaned back into the other girl…_

**Flash Back End**

"Tsukasa hurry up and get out of bed, you're going to be late if you don't!" I heard Onee-chan yell from the other room, man she picked the worst time to disrupt my thoughts.

I forced myself to get up and walk over to the closet, I chose a simple jean overall and yellow turtle neck. I decided that I would wear my hair in a ponytail today and once I was ready I joined my friends in the apartment's living room.

"Aw Tsu-chan you look so cute, a tiny ponytail really suits you!" Kona-chan shouted cutely as she ran over and hugged me, I loved it when she did that, it made me feel like the older sister!

"Yes you look quite adorable." Mooki-chan said with one of her dazzling smiles. I can feel my face heating up, but I just can't help it when she calls me cute like that.

"Tsukasa would you like someone to ride the train with you to the mall?" Onee-chan asked me with one of those _'you are going to fall asleep again aren't you'_ tones, but I'll show her!

"No thanks Onee-chan, I'll be okay!" I say cheerfully as I grab my bag and rush out the door before Onee-chan could protest further.

Today will be a lot of fun, but I still have that slight bit of pain in my heart…

* * *

><p>"Ah man, why did I fall asleep?" I groan, bolting off the train as soon as the doors opened. I was already fifteen minutes late, so hopefully Miku-kun doesn't… Drat he's seen me…<p>

"Looks like someone fell asleep on the train." He laughed as I ran up; I felt my face star burn from the embarrassment. "Don't worry as long as I know you're safe, it's okay to be a little late." Miku-kun whispered in my ear after pulling me into a hug, only making my face heat up that much more.

"I'm happy to see you Miku-kun, thank you for inviting me today." I said happily as we began to walk through the mall together. It wasn't the first time we had, but it was the first time we hung out completely alone and I was a bit nervous.

"You look really cute today, I love the ponytail. It suits you." He said quietly as he grabbed hold of my hand. See! I can't fight down my blush if he keeps doing things like that!

Mikeru or Miyuki, which one do I love? Ugh even here it plagues my mind, what can I do to… "It's so cute!" I couldn't help, but squeal at the site of the most adorable top ever. I was so lost in thought I didn't even notice coming in this store, but I'm happy we did!

"Why don't you try it on?" Miku-kun said sweetly as he made himself comfy on one of the waiting benches. It's not often I model new clothes in front of anyone, but my sister so I was kind of hesitant and being the caring boy that he is, he noticed. "It's okay I will go look around a bit and come back." He said with a gentle smile as he stood to leave.

It was now or never, come on just ask him! "Wait Miku-kun, maybe you could give me your opinion on some of these…" I ask shyly, my face flaring up a little, but I couldn't help it! Modeling clothes for a boy is embarrassing, especially if you think you love said boy.

"It would be my honor Tsukasa-sama." He said with a bow and very formal accent, which made me giggle. I loved it when he treated me like a princess, I know I can be absent minded at times, but he always treated me as someone important… A person whose opinion he highly valued, which is why I think I love him…

I tried on a couple different outfits for him and after everyone, he always said they looked good on me, I hope he wasn't just saying that to make me feel good… Although I told him not to three different times, he bought me the outfits I had tried on anyway.

"I told you not to buy all those!" I pouted since he completely ignored me and bought them anyway, he must have spent at least 40,000 yen!

"Silly girl, I bought these for me?" He said with a smile as his cheeks puffed out a bit, I don't think he would look good in girl jeans and wouldn't they hurt to put on…? Wait a minute; he didn't buy those for him!

"Miku-kun you're teasing me again!" I pouted even more crossing my arms, I'm not really mad at him or anything, but nobody likes to be teased, right?

"I'm sorry, but I did buy these with me somewhat in mind… If you wear these cute clothes I get to see you in them win, win for me right?" Miku-kun said with a grin as he held out the bags to me, he is so silly sometimes I couldn't help but giggle a little at his antics, even if my face is still a nice shade of red.

After a little more walking we decided to go eat at the new animal café on the south side of the mall. It was tiny little store and being on the edge of the mall meant that there wasn't a lot of noise, plus it had all kinds of cute stuffy's on the walls and tables as decoration.

"I thought you would like it here, only the best for my girlfriend." Miku-kun said a little too loud gaining the attention of the other patrons. I know we are, but getting so much attention made my face go another shade darker, I just know it!

"It's so cute here, I love it!" I said happily after the waiter placed us at a table in the far corner. The table we were at had a cute stuffed puppy in the center, which I couldn't help but pick up.

"I don't know, compared to you this place seems a little lacking." Miku-kun said with one of the warmest smiles I have ever seen, as he reached across the table and gently held my hand.

"I'll never stop blushing if you keep doing things like that…" I said shyly, but I didn't remove my hand from his. I didn't want to anyway.

"I think you look cute with your face all red." He said with a softer tone, no it was more like honey for the ears… Either way he stood up and slid in next to me in my booth.

"Miku-kun…" I tried to speak, but the look in his eyes, the grip on my hand… He seemed so serious, yet so loving. I had no choice, but to look into those gorgeous eyes.

"You know you aren't fair…" He whispered in my ear, gently pushing back my hair. I was worried now, what could I have done to make him mad… Oh, no could I have hurt him when I chose them both? My mind was in a panic and I guess it showed on my face…

"I understand you can't choose just yet, but I really do envy Miyuki-san and yours relationship…" He said with a small smile which calmed me down quite a bit.

"Miku-kun, I'm just so confused…" I said sadly. I wish I could give them a definitive answer, but I just can't.

"I know, here I got this for you." Miku-kun said happily as he held up a… a…

"It's so beautiful, I love it!" I shouted as I hugged him as hard as I could, it was the most beautiful topaz necklace I had ever seen… How did he afford it? Why buy me something that costs so much? I couldn't help it when the tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"Hey now no tears, I want to see your pretty and smiling face." Mikeru said as he brushed the tears from my cheeks, I couldn't help but start laughing even though tears continued to rain from my eyes. "That's better; now let's see what it looks like on…" He said with a warm chuckle as he put his hands behind my neck and snapped the necklace shut.

I pulled back slightly when he was done to admire the jewelry around my neck; it was just so pretty I still couldn't believe he bought something like this for me. I had to thank him, but how? How do boys like to be thanked…?

I just did what every movie heroine does to reward the guy she likes… I kissed him on the cheek. "You are so sweet, thank you so much." I said as warmly as I could, it was nice to see him blush for a change.

"Tsu-chan may I…" He asked shyly, leaning in closer. It took me a moment to realize what he was wanting; the first that came into my mind was Miyuki… I can't choose now, I just have to push her out of my thoughts for now… I have to enjoy this moment…

I slightly nod as he leans in closer; we are now only a breath away from each other. "I love you…" He whispers as his lips come in contact with mine. It was the same rush of emotion that I feel every time I kiss Mooki-chan, I start to get lost in the moment and my hands find their way to the top of Miku-kun's head.

We parted for only a second, just long enough to inhale some air before crashing our lips back together. His hands get adventurous and start rubbing up and down my back, this action causes me to blush even more then I already am, but I don't stop him as we fall over into the booth him on top of me.

His tongue gently stroked my bottom lip, I know what he wants, but I don't know if I'm ready for that yet… I give up to these feelings and open my mouth allowing his tongue to intertwine with my own. He was really good at making out; he knew just what I liked and how to make it feel the best for me. I only hope I did the same for him…

I'm not sure how long our kissing lasted, but when we finally broke for good I had such a feeling of warmth that I hope never goes away. We were both panting slightly and out of breath, but we smiled at me and leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"Shall we order now my love?" He asked quietly as he pulled me into an upright position and hug.

"Sure thing Miku-kun…" Was all I could say, I just felt so happy right then. I am going to have to choose at some point, but I just want to be loved for right now… Oh, boy what am I going to say when they ask me about my date…?

* * *

><p><strong>(Regular POV)<strong>

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked kindly as he checked the injured boy's pulse. The boy had woken up only fifteen minutes ago, but insisted on talking to people instead of his own health.

"I need a phone NOW!" The boy shouted angrily as he pulled his arm away. These doctors didn't understand, lives were at stake and he needed to act.

"Fine, but then you will let us work on you in peace correct?" The doctor sighed as he handed the boy his cellphone.

The boy didn't answer he just started dialing…

"Misao pick up your phone!" Kagami yelled from the living room, when she got no answer the slightly ticked tsundere went and got the phone herself. _"Kenji? Who is that?"_ Kagami thought as she flipped open the cellphone. "Misao is out right now, can I take a message?" Kagami asked dryly, unhappy about missing her show.

"Kurono is out of prison and is on his way to find you!" Kenji said with an air of fear in his voice, Kagami just knew this boy was telling the truth.

After getting the details Kagami was ready to end the call. "Thanks Kenji, we will come visit you soon, I will bring flowers…" And with that Kagami hung up the phone. Shaking a bit Kagami stepped into the hall she heard her little love playing an online game and couldn't help but feel a sense of fear creep over her.

"No, I won't let him win…" Kagami said angrily as she flipped open her own phone and after a few rings someone picked up. "I need a favor and you guys are the only ones I can turn too…" Kagami said calmly as an evil smile slowly started to make its way onto her face "Wonderful, can you be here tomorrow? Good, see you then…" Kagami said happily as she hung up her phone, that asshole didn't know what he was in for…

* * *

><p>A shiver went down Kurono's spine as he stood before Konata and the gang's college. "I can't wait to taste their blood…" Kurono said as he burst into demented laughter…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucky Channel~<strong>_

"**Hiya Luckies I'm your navigator Akira Kogami!" Akira said with her signature cutesy voice.**

"**Hello everyone I am the assistant Minoru Shiraishi." Minoru said with a bow.**

"**Wow that guy is crazy; I mean do you know anyone that insane?" Akira asked with a wave of her arms.**

"**Well there is…" Minoru luckily caught himself before he said it, sadly for him Akira didn't let it slide…**

"**You were going to say me weren't you?" Akira accused venom dripping in her voice.**

"**No not at all I just… AHHHHHHH!" Minoru shouted as the much smaller girl got him in a figure four leg lock.**

"**I am going to inflicted pain on every single strand of your DNA!" Akira shouted angrily, slipping for a bit letting the male run away and then quickly giving chase…**

**Hello guys it's me the author since they are busy I just wanted to say a few things. First sorry if this chapter sucks, but it's my first time using a whole chapter (Or almost whole) in POV. Second I hope you guys are ready because the next one is going to be epic! Well till next time Bye-nii!**


	17. Bloody Battles

**Authors Notes: I can't believe all the people who believe that I am going to kill off Konata… I mean that wouldn't be cool right? So there is no way that is going to happen… At least I don't think it is… I mean, next subject! We have some very special guests for this chapter and I hope you appreciate their appearance, because it took a lot of convincing to get them to come! Well I hope you enjoy chapter seventeen, only three more chapters after this one, we are getting close!**

**Warning: Those afraid of seeing blood, violence, and possibly character death please turn around a leave now… That is all…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

><p>"Kagami are you feeling okay? You woke up in tears this morning…" Konata asked worry evident in her voice as she tugged on the bigger girl's sleeve, much like a small child would do to their big sister or mother.<p>

Kagami just couldn't bring herself to tell Konata about the news she received yesterday, nor the fact that she had been having nightmares about it. Yes Konata had a very strong will and was cheerful most every time you saw her, but she was fragile on the inside and Kagami was determined to keep her safe no matter the cost, even if that meant lying to the one she loved.

"It's nothing Kona, something just got in my eye this morning is all." The older twin said with a warm and caring smile as she gently rubbed her loves head, before pulling her into a loving hug.

"Alright if you say so Kagami, but I am still worried about you…" Konata said softly, her voice being muffled due to her face being pressed into the bigger girl's chest as she returned the hug.

"I'm okay really, so don't worry about me so much." Kagami said with a smile as she walked to the other side of the bedroom to collect her school things. _"I have to make sure nothing happens to her, Kirie said to keep her in high spirits or something could happen…"_ Kagami thought her anger rising, only to be cooled by a sudden chill going down her back; she just knew he was near…

"Maybe you should stay home and rest for today?" Konata said softly pulling Kagami away from her thought, Kagami could hear the distress in her little otaku's voice and she absolutely hated it. "I could even stay here to nurse you!" Konata said as she cutely threw her hands in the air for dramatic effect.

Kagami couldn't help but smile once she saw Konata acting like always, so full of energy and excitement. "No we are going to school and you are going to learn little miss." Kagami said playfully as she bopped Konata's nose with her index finger. Kagami could feel the tension steadily rising, but for the sake of her blunette she put on a smile as the group left for their classes.

"Okay chibi is being distracted by little sis and the demon, now what is so important that she can't hear?" Misao asked with a fanged grin as she walked with her hands behind her head, the group slowed down so that Konata would be out of earshot.

"Kenji called you yesterday when you and Ayano were out getting groceries." Kagami said with a questioning look, obviously wanting to know how Misao knew a guy named Kenji.

"He is a guy from the track team, he took over the position of captain since I turned it down, what was he calling for?" Misao asked as she waved her arms up and down to convene that she had nothing going on with him, not really for Kagami, but more for Ayano.

"It's okay Misa calm down and let Kagami finish." Ayano said with a giggle as she put her hand on Misao's right cheek and began scratching; causing the fanged girl to calm down immediately and begin to purr or that is what it sounded like.

"_Teach me that will you."_ Kagami asked Ayano through her eyes as she watched how easily Misao was stilled.

"_Sure, but for now please continue."_ Ayano replied with a smile, she finally let Misao go who by now was a nice shade of crimson.

"Oh right, well Kenji said that he was attacked so that his attacker could get information… Misao your brother is out of prison and is coming to kill you and Konata…" Kagami said with a tone and look in her eyes that killed any thought in the others minds that this all might be a joke.

"This is indeed a serious problem." Miyuki said with nervousness not often found in her voice, she could remember that day when they fought him the first time very fluently in her mind's eye.

"That bastered I'll kill him!" Misao said angrily although she felt like throwing up right there on the spot.

"I called in a favor from some friends of mine; I just hope they can get here before he does." Kagami said slowly as she looked at her friends faces, seeing what she feared the most… A lack of fight, they were all scared of what fate could befall them and who could blame them? She just hoped everything would work out.

Come on you slow pokes, you are going to make us late for class!" Konata shouted happily as she jumped up and down waving her arms, while Akira and Tsukasa just laughed at her antics.

"Hey we're coming so don't get your panties in a twist!" Misao shouted with a forced smile despite the anger and fear she was feeling as she sprinted towards the three small girls'.

I take it you don't want Konata-san to know, but what about Tsu-chan and Akira-chi?" Miyuki asked as the three left began to walk as well.

"Yes they can know would you mind telling them for me Miyuki?" Kagami asked as she turned to look at her busty friend, only receiving a nod as her answer. "I have called the Kohai and told them about the situation, but I didn't call the parents…" Kagami said as she closed her eyes another sigh escaping her lips. "The last thing we need is Sojiro getting here and getting hurt." Kagami thought with a groan, not noticing the presence sneaking up behind her.

"Kagamin~ is getting slow, are you putting on some weight~?" Konata teased in a childish tone as she poked the tsundere's middle. Kagami wasn't sure where the little girl had popped up from, but that didn't stop her from taking the correct disciplinary actions.

"Oh I'm slow huh? I'll get you and make you regret saying that!" Kagami shouted with the first genuine laugh she had had all morning, as she began to chase down the sparky little blunette causing the others to join in their laughter.

* * *

><p>"It's been a long time since we have all been together in one place like this!" Konata said with a happy little grin as looked a crossed the table at all her friends. She was sitting in between Kagami and Akira, with Akira on the end. Tsukasa was sitting a crossed from Konata with Miyuki and Mikeru on both of her sides, with Miyuki on the end. Sanjo was sitting beside Mikeru and Ayano was sitting next to Kagami, with Misao having to pull up a chair and sit a little detached from the rest.<p>

"Yes it has been a while hasn't it?" Sanjo said with a grin trying his best to lighten the mood, although you could feel that the tension in the air was thick. Everyone at the table knew of the impending doom, so they decided to wait until most of the people left the school before they did, just incase he was waiting to ambush them.

"Why does everyone look so down today? I know not everybody got a bad night's sleep!" Konata said as she slammed her little fist on the table causing a few of its occupants to jump slightly. "See what is the matter with you all, what happened that you won't tell me?" Konata asked, one could easily tell she was distraught by the tone of voice she was using.

"There is nothing wrong Kona-chan; you are just over reacting is all." Tsukasa said kindly trying to calm down the upset otaku, but was having little success. They knew Konata would take the news hard so the best thing they could do was hide it from her.

"I demand to know what has gotten all of my friends so upset!" Konata yelled as she stood up, tears starting to well up in her eyes. It hurt them to do this to her, they knew how caring and thoughtful that little blunette could be and hiding things from her hurt them as much as it hurt her.

Konata stood there looking at them, hoping at least one of them would come clean and tell her what was wrong… "Fine if no one wants to tell me, why should I care… I'm going home." Konata said sadly as she began to sprint towards the exit.

The rest of the group quickly threw their chairs aside and followed her, the worst thing they could do would be to leave her alone. It didn't take long for them to catch up to her, since she wasn't running at full speed and when they did Kagami caught her love into a hug.

"Trust me; you have nothing to worry about." Kagami said softly as she rested her chin on the top of Konata's head.

"You promise?" Konata asked sniffling a little as she reached up and held her tsundere's hands.

"Yeah I promise…" Kagami said with a tiny sigh, but their happy little moment was over in the blink of an eye once they heard a voice they had hoped to never hear again.

"That's a pretty big promise Kagami-chan, can you keep it…?" Kurono hissed at them evilly as he stood there cracking his knuckles, he was wearing faded and ripped black jeans with a black hoodie, hood currently covering his face.

Once Konata saw him, all those feeling of hate, anger, fear, humiliation… All those feeling her and Kirie had been working on healing all came flooding back… And it became too much for her mental state…

"No Konata hang in there, remember what sensei said!" Kagami yelled as she felt the smaller girl in her grasp go limp.

"_Kagami remember she has a lot of emotional hurt inside her, the only way to bring her back is to show her the object of that hurt, can't hurt her anymore."_ Kirie-sensei's voice echoed in Kagami's head, but all she could do right now was hope and pray that he didn't get over here, because if he did…

"You bastered don't you dare come any closer!" Misao yelled as harshly as she could, but there was an obvious quiver in her voice.

"And who is going to stop me? It obviously won't be you…" The murderous male asked with a light chuckle, taking a step forward daring his sister to challenge him.

"I will you worthless piece of crap!" Mikeru yelled as he ran at Kurono, Mikeru dodged the first punch with success and landed a punch of his own, right to the jaw of Kurono.

"Miku-kun please don't!" Tsukasa yelled as tears started to stream down her face, she knew how ruthless Kurono could be and he looked even worse now.

"Damn you didn't even flinch?" Mikeru said angrily as he took a few steps back from the creepy guy, Kurono just stood there large grin plastered to his face and slightly licking his lips.

I have gone through killer training since that day… And I have so many different kinds of steroids pumping through my veins you wouldn't believe it!" The crazed male yelled as he charged the younger guy…

Mikeru did a good job of dodging and blocking at first, but it didn't seem to last. Kurono swung his fist in a right hook aiming for Mikeru's face, but the younger ducked down to dodge and then quickly rolled out of the way of a kick. Kurono turned to deliver another punch, but was hit himself by the brunette this only slowed him down though as he continued his assault.

Time after time Mikeru ducked and dodged swing after swing, he found that Kurono didn't have any tact to his fighting and was simply trying to hit him with a powerful move, so as long as he could dodge he would be fine.

There was a small problem though, no matter how many times Mikeru would dodge and get a strike in of his own it didn't seem to faze his opponent in the least. Mikeru ducked another punch and dodge rolled to the side again, but Kurono was learning and intercepted his roll with a swift and powerful kick.

Due to the unplanned kick, Mikeru fell on his neck at an awkward angle sending waves of pain through his body. Kurono wasn't done yet and took this opportunity to drive a knee straight into the brunette's unguarded chest. Mikeru felt all the wind in his lungs being expelled all at once, which was not a pleasant feeling.

"You make me laugh at how weak you are…" Kurono hissed as he reached down and picked the boy up by the caller of his shirt and against the wishes of Tsukasa, who was franticly yelling at him to stop… He grabbed the back of Mikeru's head and brought it down upon his knee with as much force as he could.

Mikeru, only semi-conscious now could only feel pain. He was still trying to get back the air that he had lost from the earlier blow and now he felt his head start to go numb, probably due to the amount of blood he was losing from his forehead.

Kurono was far from done, he had one thing on his mind and that was to make those he hated suffer. Once again he drove his knee into the chest of the younger guy causing him to cough up some blood, then driving his other knee into the boy's face. It was easy to see that Mikeru was out cold, the only way they could tell he was still alive was the occasional couch he did.

Tsukasa was in tears, none of them were very violent and none were able to stand up against this heartless beast. If this went on she just knew that Mikeru…

"That's enough you worthless…" Sanjo yelled as he ran forward, succeeding in taking Kurono's attention away from the injured male.

"Sanjo are you insane? He'll kill you!" Misao yelled as she reached out in hopes this simple movement would stop him. Even after all her talk earlier that morning, she couldn't bring herself to attack her brother he scared her that much. As Misao looked over the group she saw how little of a chance they had…

Konata was gone; she was just an empty husk now. Kagami and Ayano were trying to bring her back, so that she wasn't such an easy target. Tsukasa was on her knees crying while Miyuki tried to comfort her. Akira was just too small and she was paralyzed by fear… Mikeru was lying on the ground probably dyeing and Sanjo was sure to share his fate…

"Where are they?" Kagami mumbled as she tried once again to wake Konata up from her isolated slumber.

"I have to; he would have killed Mikeru otherwise… And Mikeru has a girl he is trying to impress, I don't have anyone…" Sanjo said with a tone that sent a shiver down Misao's spine. One that said 'I have nothing to live for'.

Sanjo decided the best way to end it would be to end it quick. Sanjo went in right under his cover and delivered a series of blows to the other male's chest, but even this did little to slow the deranged maniac down. Being so close to his attacker proved fatal for Sanjo when Kurono swiftly kneed him in the gut, taking away his ability to breathe for the moment.

Kurono grabbed the black haired male by his shoulders and repetitively kneed him in the stomach. Sanjo started to cough and gasp due to the loss of air thanks to the repetitive kicks. Sanjo delivered a kick of his own, but this only help to separate the two giving him a small amount of time to regain his breathe.

However, Kurono didn't waste time in getting back in for the close combat, as he went and punched Sanjo right in the middle of his back, causing him to groan in pain. Sanjo went and hit him with a low blow, but even this didn't do more than make Kurono even angrier.

Kurono grabbed the black haired male by the neck and pulled him into a standing position, but before Sanjo had a change to do anything Kurono took his fingers and scraped them over the younger male's eyes. Luckily for Sanjo he got his eyes closed in time to not go blind from the attack, but Kurono succeeded in cutting his eyelids open making them bleed profusely.

With a scream of pure agony Sanjo reached up to hold his eye in hopes to dull the pain and bleeding. Kurono just stood laughing at the boy before kicking high with his steel toed boot, hitting Sanjo right in the temple sending him skidding a crossed the ground.

Kurono just stood there laughing at the two boys he had succeeded in destroying. Mikeru was still lying unconscious coughing every now and then, while Sanjo lay there half screaming in pain as he held his eyes. Misao being the only one to watch the whole thing go down stood there in absolute terror, because she knew they were next… And her brother wouldn't show mercy.

While Kurono was laughing he didn't notice the presence creeping up behind him. Akira quickly locked her arms around the larger male's waist and succeeded in pulling him into a German suplex, after slamming the male to the ground Akira took this time to make a gap between her and him.

"Akira what on earth are you trying to pull!" Misao shouted with genuine fear as she started to cry for a reason unknown to her.

"You don't like me anyway what do you care?" Akira shouted cheekily as she dodged another attack from Kurono. The creepy smile on his face was gone, he was now furious to have been attacked by a tiny girl and he was ready to rip her apart and eat what was left…

"Akira just stop this, you won't survive!" Misao shouted, but was still frozen in place thanks to her fear of her big brother. She could only watch the tiny girl jump around dodging her crazed brother's attacks.

"Look all we need is for me to buy some time; I won't let anything happen to Konata-nee…" Akira said with venom now dripping from her voice.

Kurono went in for a lunge only to have the small girl jump away again, but she didn't stay away for long. Akira jumped towards the bigger male and succeeded in getting under his guard; she delivered a series of blows to his torso and unlike Sanjo was able to get out unharmed.

Kurono was getting more wroth by the second, how could this little girl be beating him? He didn't know, but he wanted it to change and with a luck shot he managed to punch her in the face, sending her back a few steps.

"WHY YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Akira yelled as she rubbed her cheek right before springing towards and clinging onto the larger male. Akira had her legs around his neck, squeezing as hard as she could while punching him in the face over and over again. "I HATE YOU, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Akira shouted angrily as she bit his forehead before going back to punching.

Misao made a mental note to never push Akira too far in their arguments if they ever got out of this. Misao was starting to regain hope when she saw how skilled Akira was in um, well… Beating the hell out of people… But all that changed rather quickly, once Kurono got the small girl displaced from his person.

"Damn I guess I need more for you…" Kurono hissed as he pulled out four syringes from his hoodie pocket and proceeded to inject them all into his arm. "You did well to get this far, but it's all over for you now…" Kurono hissed as he motioned for her to try attacking him again.

Akira who was starting to feel fatigue set in watched as the newly administered drugs brought the murderous boy back to full strength. Akira went in for another attack, but just like before Kurono was learning…

Kurono grabbed the small girl by the hair and slammed her face into his knee, and then he delivered a punch to her face when her head bounced off his knee cap. Akira now bleeding from the nose collapsed to the ground, her body ached all over and she hoped he would just leave her be, but she had no such luck.

He picked up her small frame and lifted her over his head before bringing her back down spine first into his knee with as much force as he could muster. Akira cried out in pain as fell to the ground and rolled a little till resting on her back.

She saw him jump and had just enough time to roll out of the way before he could plunge his knife deep into her chest. Although he didn't get her in the chest, he did succeed in cutting open her arm. Akira noticed that when he stood the knife was still stuck in the ground so she quickly grabbed it up and threw it as far away as she could before collapsing back to the ground, not even realizing she could have used it herself.

Kurono just stood over her laughing as he lifted his boot…

Blood… So much blood…

Misao couldn't look anymore, she saw her brother bring his boot down on Akira's head and then the grass started to be lost in a sea of red… She couldn't look up in fear that he was standing right there knife ready to do her in.

"AKIRA!" Misao yelled as loud as she could, but her call was never returned all that she heard was the sound of a killer's laughter.

"You know Misao you used to be on my side, you used to do whatever I told you… You will regret defying me… I am going to make you suffer!" Kurono laughed darkly as he popped his neck and began walking towards the group of unharmed girls.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Kagami said over and over again, _"Maybe if Misao and I can buy them more time than just maybe…"_ Kagami thought, but didn't have to plan for very long because she felt a shift in the wind and it was in her favor.

Suddenly the sound of engines filled the air as two motorcycles burst onto the school grounds, the two riders practically forgot their bikes in the dust as they quickly dismounted and rushed over to the group of girls, not wasting a second in putting themselves between Kurono and his targets.

"God damn if we would have got here sooner!" A boy name James Collins cursed as he surveyed the damage done by the psychotic male, which he felt could have been avoided if they had arrived sooner than they did.

"Damn, I am going to kick his ass for what he has done! Well are you ready to have some fun James?" The other boy named Kanpeki Otokonoko, better known by Tony said cracking his knuckles chuckling slightly as he sized up his opponent.

"Be careful you two he is loaded with drugs…" Kagami said with caution as she slowly helped Konata to her feet. "Konata you have to wake up and see this, I brought the best I could to get Kurono out of action permanently." Kagami said softly as she shook the smaller girl slightly.

"I took out three already what are two more?" Kurono sneered as he prepared for their worst, which he figured he could take rather easily.

"Well we are about to see!" Tony yelled as he rushed forward and wasted no time in getting Kurono into a grapple hold, completely locking his and his opponent's arms above their heads. James took this chance to run up and deliver a couple of swift blows to Kurono's back.

Kurono knew he had to separate the two, so after swiftly kicking Tony in the gut and throwing him aside he decided to focus all his attention on James. Kurono was so pumped full of drugs he was practically unable to feel anything anymore, but those drugs started to make his movements a bit sluggish and his vision foggy leaving his defense wide open for James to do what he pleased.

James went in close blocking Kurono's right hook and delivered a chop to the side of the older males neck, then griping his arm tightly James succeed in throwing Kurono over his should so that he had him pinned on the ground. James showed no mercy as he wrenched Kurono's arm, but it did little effect as Kurono used his other arm to repetitively punch James in the knee.

Tony coming to his friends rescue went and football punted Kurono's head, but this only served to break the crazy one free of James hold. Kurono was staggering, his drugs were starting to where off and he started to feel pain leak in to his body. He knew it had to be ended soon so with a swift movement he was in front of James and grappled his arm, then flipped the younger guy over his torso and then falling with his whole weight on the young fighter's wrist.

Tony heard a snapping noise and was hoping it wasn't James, but he had his doubts. It was easy to see how those with no fighting experience wouldn't stand a chance against this monster, but him and James well they were different…

"James Collins, a martial artist extraordinaire if you can get a black belt in it, he has." Kagami said to Konata as she pointed at one of the males currently fighting Kurono. "Kanpeki Otokonoko, or Tony is a kick boxer like none other with several world titles under his belt, if anyone can stand up to Kurono its these two." Kagami said with a smile as she felt Konata move.

"How did you meet them?" Konata asked suddenly as she clung to her love for support she was feeling weak, but was now extremely interested in the two on one fight she was beholding.

"An online chat room, they were using different names and we became friends! I told them about our problem and they said they would help whenever they were needed." Kagami said as she watched Tony get sent back a couple feet by a steel tipped boot kick from Kurono.

"I hope they can do it…" Konata said as their conversations died down so they could see the outcome of the fight. The fighters kept up a rally of hits and misses for a good ten minutes before the three stopped for a chance to get some air in their lungs.

"Damn he is pretty good for not being professional!" Tony said as he wiped the blood from his lips. "But we are less tiered and haven't fought three others… It is only a matter of time." Tony said with a small grin as he measured about how much Kurono had left in his tank.

Kurono had broken James's wrist and got Tony to bleed from the mouth, but even in his insane drug induced state he knew that he couldn't win a two on one… Not without more drugs…

"This is where you boy's die…" Kurono hissed darkly as he pulled a small pistol from his pocket and aimed it straight at Tony's chest or as best he could due to his clouded mind, but right before he could pull the trigger he was hit in the knee with his own knife.

Screaming in pain his first reaction was to drop down and pull it out, but due to the drugs and his unclear mind he bent of awkwardly and accidently…

_**BANG**_

"Oh, my God…" James said was he turned away to stop from throwing up. The wrongly placed shot proved to be enough to stop the crazed man, as he shot himself in the chest. Blood splattered all over the place as he collapsed on the ground in a heap.

All throughout the fight Misao had just been sitting there in a daze, apparently the loud sound of the gunshot was enough to snap her awake.

"AKIRA!" Misao yelled as she finally found the strength in her legs to run over where their littlest friend went down. "Akira you have to say something to me, anything!" Misao shouted franticly as she tried to get a response from the small girl.

Konata had regained her own strength as well and joined Misao; both the older girls were in tears as they kept trying to get Akira to react. Miyuki and Tsukasa were over to be with Mikeru, who had woken up a few minute before and was just now getting some of his own strength back. Ayano and Kagami went to check on Sanjo; by the time they got there his eyes had stopped bleeding so badly.

"Thank you so much Sanjo and no you are never alone, you are a treasured friend to all of us!" Kagami said with a smile as she pulled him into a sitting position and giving him a hug, unintentionally getting blood on her shirt, but she didn't care.

"We all love you so much, thank you for putting yourself through all this pain for us!" Ayano said softly as she pulled his arms away from his eyes and started to clean them up, due to him using his arm to stop the bleeding all down his arm and shirt was covered in blood.

"You guys are going to make me cry… Well more then I already have." Sanjo said jokingly as he winced in pain. Kagami began to bind his eyes in a soft piece of cloth, so that it would heal better.

"Man you had to be pretty good to last against that, why don't you come with us and join our little family?" James said as he walked up to the three, he had bound his broken hand with a piece of his own shirt, but the pain didn't seem to bother him very much.

"We are collecting the best fighters from every sector and we need a street fighter, what do you say?" Tony asked as he crouched in front of the injured male, who was about the same age as himself. Sanjo just smiled at this idea and stuck out his hand, which Tony firmly gripped and shook sealing the deal.

Tsukasa and Miyuki were over a few feet away both cradling Mikeru in their arms. "I was so scared; I thought you were going to die." Tsukasa said sadly as she wept rocking him back in forth as she did.

"I wasn't going down that easily, and Miyuki it looks like you were crying too." Mikeru said with a teasing tone as he watched the busty girl blush slightly.

"I do care about you Mi-Mi-Miku-kun." Miyuki stuttered as her whole face lit up a bright red.

"Awe Mooki is blushing for me, how cute." Mikeru laughed as he sat himself up, he then turned and hugged both of the girl's simultaneously, whispering his thanks in their ears. The happy moment didn't last long when the group heard Misao's scream.

"NO YOU CAN"T DIE, I WON"T LET YOU!" Misao sobbed as she hugged the smaller girl closer to her body, Misao didn't even hear the annoyed little groan that emitted from Akira.

"One your voice is making my head hurt more than it did before and two, what the hell? You just now feel like coming over to help me?" Akira said as angrily as she could, her head was killing her thanks to Kurono driving it into a patch of gravel.

"Akira we need to fix your forehead, it is bleeding pretty badly!" Konata said quickly as she pulled off her shirt so that she could wrap it around the smallest girls head, this action didn't go unnoticed by the males who all including Kagami and Akira blushed bright at the now topless girl.

It took a while, but the group managed to get the wounded treated properly and the clothing less clothes. Akira due to having lost so much blood was too weak to move on her own, so she was being held by non-other the Misao herself in the same way you would cradle a baby.

"I still hate you, you know this right?" Akira said weekly as she tried to find a comfortable position in the fanged girl's arms.

"I don't care you are a really close friend to me and I am just now realizing it… I'm sorry…" Misao said sadly as she shifted Akira into a comfy hold, Akira sighed happily as she whispered a quick thank you before falling asleep.

"Well we have more first aid at the apartment and some ice-cream, so let's go!" Konata cheered happily as she stood to leave. It was strange that this sweet, energetic, and gentle girl could be hated so much by that person lying alone in the dirt. Konata's upbeat attitude brought everyone else's attitude up from their slump and made them all smile.

"Konata is right to the apartment!" Kagami cheered as the group made their way forward.

They called 119 and told them about Kurono and where to get him, Sanjo walked with the help of James and Tony as they talked about plans for his new fighting career, while the rest of the girls tried to make small talk.

Were they traumatized? A little bit yes. Would they be able to overcome this? With the help of each other yes. Would things go back to normal? Eventually yes it would and they all knew that, which is why they didn't dwell on the past, but look at each other for the future.

"I think we should wait a while before we tell everyone what happened." Konata said softly as she leaned up against her tsundere, the day's events finally catching up to her making her feel incredibly drained.

"Yeah I think you are right… Hey Kona, I love you…" Kagami whispered lightly as she kissed the top of her lovers head, she was so happy that it was over and hopefully they wouldn't ever have to go through that again…

"I love you too…" Konata whispered back even softer, as she simply enjoyed Kagami and her life.

It would take some time to have everything go back to normal, but they were all prepared to work at it… That night was filled with laughter and fun, you would have never guessed that this group of young adults was standing at deaths door merely hours ago and made it back safe and sound…

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Notes: Due to the injuries sustained Akira will not be doing the Lucky channel today. I would like to say that this was an exciting chapter for me; I really wanted to write another fight scene!<strong>

**Kurono did not only have steroids pumping through his veins, other drugs mixed with steroids can give the effect to where you can't feel pain. So even though he got hit he could will his body on, which is why near the end he started to slack off due to those drugs wearing off… Try to think Bane from Batman!**

**I am sorry Acsuperman and Killa for changing your character to such a dramatic extent, but to conserve realism it had to be done… Don't hate me X3**


	18. Kohai Dayz

**Authors Notes: I want to thank everyone who expressed their love for this story, I never would have thought that so many people wanted it to continue. I know you won't believe me, but I don't care I'm telling you anyway… I got an E-mail asking for me to keep on writing by none other than Yutaka! See I knew you wouldn't believe me and I don't care, but because of her this next chapter is all about the Kohai so enjoy!**

**I edited the last fight scene to be a little longer due to request so if you want to read it then be my guest, but if not you aren't missing much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

><p>"Yes I will, yes thank you… Tell Onee-chan that I love her, okay bye!" Yutaka said cheerfully into the phone before hanging up. "That was Kagami-chan, she said everything is fine and we have nothing to worry about." Yutaka said happily as she sat back down at the small table in her bedroom.<p>

"Man I wish I could have been there to kick his ass." Patty sighed as she fell backwards so that she was lying on the floor in a patch of sunlight. Spring was almost over and summer break would be coming around soon. With this laid back attitude in mind, Patty just wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep.

"I am just happy that everyone is fine." Minami said softly as she pulled Yutaka into a gentle embrace, which caused the smaller girl to sigh contently.

"Ack I need my sketch pad!" Hiyori shouted as she frantically tore apart her tote bag trying to find her sketch pad and pencils.

"She will never grow out of that…" Patty said with a distant almost dreamy voice as she happily stared at the doujin artist, light pink blush slowly creeping its way onto the American's cheeks.

"You haven't made any progress with her yet?" Yutaka asked her tone dropping a bit as she saw her foreigner friend stare longingly at the black haired girl.

"Nope she always thinks I'm kidding around or trying to help her with ideas… Even though I have openly said that I love her…" Patty stated a bit sadly as her eyes never broke contact with the black haired girl, Hiyori was so completely oblivious to her surroundings that she didn't even know that they were talking about her.

"Give it some time; she will see that you care." Minami said with a small smile playing its way onto her lips as she remembered the first time that she and Yutaka admitted their love for each other.

"Yeah I guess you're right… Anyway what should we do today since we don't have school?" Patty asked as she stood up to stretch her limbs since they had been sitting at that table for a while.

"Well why don't we see what Izumi-chan is doing?" Yutaka asked with a happy little grin as Hiyori finished her drawing and decided to come back to the realm of reality.

"You guys know she has nothing to do with us when we are at school." Hiyori said dismissively as she put her sketch pad back into her tote bag.

"Or when we are out in public, come to think of it she only hangs with us when we going to one another's houses!" Patty shouted in shock as she just now realized this fact.

"She doesn't want others to know that she is a closet otaku, plus she has all kinds of reputations to keep up…" Hiyori said dismissively yet again, she had been the first to catch Izumi being an otaku and since then they all had become good friends, but only under cover otherwise she didn't really have a thing to do with them.

"What does that have to do with anything? Even the class president should have friends… That's it, we are going to the school to hang out with Izumi!" Patty said with determination, so much so that one could almost see a large fire burning behind her.

"She isn't going to like this you know…" Hiyori sighed, but knew it was useless to try and dismayed Patty once she was set on something.

Yutaka and Minami simply nodded, both liking the idea of hanging out with their friend for the day. With that decided, the group then made their way to the train station just in time to catch the train, since school was out and most adults were at work the train car luckily wasn't very crowded. Soon they managed to reach their destination and decided the best thing to do was to go surprise Izumi…

"So we need to finalize this and this." Izumi said as she filtered through some paperwork, she had been in the student council room all morning, but she didn't mind it too much although she had wanted to go to Gamers today.

"Excuse me, Izumi would you mind seeing who is lurking outside the door." The schools vice president asked as he noticed a shadowy moment through the etched glass and sending underclassmen for this kind of thing was his right, him being older and all.

"All right whoever you are go ho… EEP!" Izumi started out angrily only to end with a squeak as Patty tackled her with a hug causing both of them to fall to the floor.

"It is good to see you Izumi-chan~!" Patty cooed as she hugged the older girl, rubbing her head on Izumi's stomach causing a rapid increase in the coloring of Izumi's face, partially due to embarrassment and partially due to anger at the blonde.

"Patty, what are you… GET OFF ME!" Izumi said angrily her face peaking in color as she tried to push the American girl off her person, with very little results.

"We came to borrow Izumi-chan if that isn't too much trouble." Yutaka said cutely bowing slightly; she had always been extremely formal when it came to the student counsel… Something Konata had taught her.

"Izumi I'm glad to see you have such nice friends, I was starting to worry about you." The student body president said with a kind smile, as she looked over the group that came to take Izumi away to play. She had been honestly worried about the younger girl being an outcast.

"No wait these girls are only my class mates!" Izumi tried to protest, but it fell on deaf ears as the president simple waved off her comment.

"Nonsense of course you can have her and don't worry, I will do her work myself." The president smiled as the four girls cheered, much to Izumi's shock.

"Hurray we got her!" Patty cheered as she stood up and threw the older girl over her shoulder. "Let's go gang; we have fun things to do today!" Patty shouted as the four girls bolted down the hallways carrying a kicking and screaming Izumi.

"I am glad she found such good friends, they seem perfect for her." The president said with a softy smile once they couldn't hear Izumi's screams anymore, as she sat down at Izumi's desk and began to finish the younger girl's paper work.

"Are you sure? Izumi always seemed so uptight." The vice president said as he sweat dropped, he practically watched a girl get kidnapped right in front of him, he couldn't see how they could be good friends.

"Not a lot of people see through her cover, but I know she is an excitable girl who likes to have fun… If she wants to take my spot as president then she needs to be more open with herself and I can't think of a better group of girl's to help her do that." The older girl said with a soft giggle.

"Yeah the crazy exchange student, the silent health officer, the innocent baby face, and the perverted doujin artist… That is some group." One of the other council members said with a laugh as the whole room started to giggle.

"I know and she fills out their group nicely!" The president said with a happy little snort as the group each went back to their own work.

* * *

><p>"Jeez you guys I was working! You know how long it is going to take to explain myself now!" Izumi scolded as soon as Patty put her down, which just happened to be on the side walk outside of the school.<p>

"Aw, come on they seemed just fine with you going and we wanted to hang out!" Patty said in defense as the older girl got right up in her face, causing the American to back down slightly.

"And you could have let me walk myself you know." Izumi sighed as she calmed down, it really was a nice day and she was happy to finally be outside and away from work.

"Sorry, so now what do we do?" Patty asked nonchalantly as she put her hands behind her head. She had done her part in getting Izumi out of the school, the rest was up to them as far as Patty was concerned.

"You brought me out here for no reason? I should…" But before Izumi could finish her rant and physically harm the blonde Yutaka decided to voice her option.

"I was hoping we could go to the new cake buffet place that opened up across town." Yutaka said shyly as she wrinkled her summer dress slightly, she wasn't used to being the leader and offering suggestions.

"Sure that sounds good Yu-chan!" Hiyori cheered as she urged the group into choosing that idea, she knew how hard it was to give a suggestion and have it shot down seconds later… So after a few moments the group decided that would be their first stop.

Again the train ride was smooth and uncrowded, much to the young girls' delight as they all got to have a seat for the fifteen minute ride. The ride was filled with different conversations and, as much as Izumi protested, the longer they were together the more she felt herself open up to their silly conversations and antics.

"I can't believe I call all these weirdos my friends." Izumi thought as a small smile played its way onto her lips. _"Friends… I like the sound of that…"_ Izumi thought with a sigh, these were her first friends other then her big brother so she could put up with their insanity for the most part.

"So we just missed our stop…" Patty said with a sigh as she looked at their group. Yutaka was sleeping leaned up against Minami's shoulder while Minami was asleep resting her head on top of her tiny lover's. Hiyori had fallen asleep sitting up next to Patty and it only took a few moments for the American to lower Hiyori's head into her lap, with a content sigh the black haired girl snuggled into the blonde's legs.

"So have you made any progress with her?" Izumi asked giggling lightly; Patty had told them all about her crush on Hiyori and had gone to them when Hiyori inadvertently turned her down…

"Not yet, you would think she would pick up on the hints and stuff… But as Konata-sempai always says, there are plenty of chances to level up." Patty said with a giggle of her own as she subconsciously began to stroke the sleeping girl's hair.

"Do your best, she's a keeper!" Izumi said with a wink and a thumbs up, which the American happily returned.

It took a little while, but Patty reluctantly woke up the sleeping girl's when their stop came around again. The five exited the train station and, after waking up the rest of the way, walked a few blocks to the brand new cake shop Yutaka had told them about.

"Hello and welcome, since today is our grand opening couples eat free!" The waiter said happily as the girls walked in to the quiet little shop, since it was new they weren't getting much business, but that made it only that much nicer to be at.

"Did you hear that Minami we get to eat for free!" Yutaka said happily, she had planned on treating Minami so that she didn't have to spend her money, but now she didn't have to since she wouldn't be needing money either.

"So how many couples do we have?" The waiter asked as he typed something into his computer.

"We are a couple…" Minami said shyly as she stepped up to the counter holding the little salmon haired girl's hand.

"We are a couple too!" Patty cheered happily as she put her arm around Hiyori's shoulders causing the latter to blush brightly at the sudden contact.

"That's great, but you have to prove it… We can't have a bunch of fake couples getting in for free." The boy said with a slight hint of mischief in his voice.

"How would we prove it to you?" Yutaka asked in confusion as she put a finger to her chin.

"You have to kiss and I mean you really have to kiss, none of this quick peck on the lips stuff!" The boy said teasingly as he puckered his own lips and proceeded in making kissing noises.

"Well since we have too…" Minami said rather quickly after hearing the instructions as she bent down and locked lips with Yutaka, catching the smaller girl by surprise, but none the less the loli went with it.

"I have been wanting this all day." Minami thought as she tasted the sweet taste of Yutaka's lips.

"Minami sure is eager today; I love it when she gets frisky like this." Yutaka giggled in her mind as she kissed the one she loved with everything she had.

"You two are free to go in and have a nice day." The male said after Minami and Yutaka had finished with their kiss, which lasted a good thirty seconds mind you. "Well what about you two?" The boy said as he looked over at Patty and Hiyori. The doujin artist was a bit lost in thought after seeing the previous two kiss, but was snapped back to reality when Patty forcefully turned her.

"Patty?" Hiyori said shakily as Patty licked her lips before gently pushing their lips together. Patty was in a state of bliss and judging from the limpness of Hiyori's body she felt about the same way, their kiss was sweet and Patty swore Hiyori tasted like caramel.

Five seconds… Ten seconds… Fifteen seconds… Patty knew that she needed to take a chance and claim this girl as hers right here and now. The blonde slowly slid her tongue crossed Hiyori's lips and was a little surprised when they parted granting her access. Patty didn't think twice about inserting her tongue into the younger girl's mouth, nor did she have a hard time subduing the younger girl's tongue and then took her chance to explore her entire mouth before breaking apart for air.

"Well done that was the best one I have seen yet!" The boy said with a large grin plastered to his face as he gave them a round of applauds. Patty stood there blushing slightly with a grin on her face while Hiyori's face was a deep scarlet as she clung to the Americans shirt, since she was still being held.

"And you are going to pay I take it?" The waiter asked as he turned to face Izumi, who was standing there holding a napkin to her nose, face a bright shade of burgundy.

"Yes I will be paying for my own." Izumi said with a nasally tone since she had her nose plugged. She was used to seeing Minami and Yutaka kiss, but Patty making out with Hiyori was something she was not expecting.

The waiter happily picked up five menus and directed the girls to their table and, after explaining about the rules and regulations for the buffet, left them to their conversations.

"So um…" Hiyori tried to start up a conversation, but her bright red cheeks were a dead give away that she was still flustered over her and Patty's recent make out session.

"I am surprised though." Minami said calmly as they waited for their turn to go get cake.

"What surprised you Minami-san?" Izumi asked questionably as she finally was able to take her hand from her nose without dying from blood loss.

"I didn't know that Patty and Hiyori were dating." Minami said in her normal quiet fashion. Minami knew that Patty and Hiyori weren't together, but for the sake of helping Patty she decided to make it seem that she thought so.

"NO! I mean no it was just so we could get in, we aren't actually dating or anything." Hiyori shouted before quickly covering her mouth, she only hoped the waiter hadn't heard her loud outburst.

"Yeah it was just so we could get free cake…" Patty said with an obviously forced smile, her tone was dripping with sadness and either Hiyori was completely oblivious to this fact or she was ignoring it.

"Oh, look we're up next!" Hiyori said quickly as she jumped from the table and made her way to the buffet counter, trying to hide the pain evident in her face.

"I need to use the bathroom..." Patty said softly as she slowly rose from her seat and meandered towards the restrooms.

"What should we do Minami-chan, Izumi-chan?" Yutaka asked with distress as she looked back and forth between the two 'mature' ones of their group.

"I will go confront Hiyori, you two go talk to Patty and try to calm her down." Izumi sighed as she got up from the table and went to talk with Hiyori, while the two lovers went to see Patty.

* * *

><p>"Damn, why does she have to do that around me that was my first kiss too… But boy was it good…" Hiyori thought dreamily before being snapped form her thoughts by Izumi putting her hand on her shoulder.<p>

"Hey Hiyori, you were acting weird at the table so I thought I would see what was up." The brown haired girl said with a kind smile, being a fellow otaku and student of the Legendary Girl A she couldn't let Hiyori go through whatever it was she was going through alone.

"It's nothing Izumi, I just have a lot on my mind right now is all…" Hiyori said with a small grin and, although it was the truth, Izumi could tell there was something more to it than just that.

"It's about Patty isn't it?" Izumi smirked victoriously as the doujin artist's face got an even deeper shade of red.

"No now why would you say that?" Hiyori said quietly as she tried to focus on the variety of cakes in front of her, even though she was saying that she couldn't help but think how much the American effected her thoughts on a daily basis.

"What do you feel towards Patty? Do you find her attractive?" Izumi pushed as she watched Hiyori deepen in shade again before responding.

"S-stop I don't have a crush on Patty okay? I have no feelings for her at ALL!" Hiyori yelled as she turned away from the older girl, upset with herself for having such an outburst in public, but it was Izumi's fault for pushing her.

"It's okay to like her Hiyori; I don't think you are pulling back because she is a girl though…" Izumi said as she pulled Hiyori off to the side since they were getting a couple glares from the other customers.

"I said I don't, why don't you listen to me." Hiyori whined as they reached the corner of the room, Izumi firmly planted her hands on Hiyori's shoulders and forcefully turned her so that they were face to face similar to what Patty had done. "Izumi what are you doing?" Hiyori asked shakily as she tried to advert the brown haired girl's gaze, but with no luck.

Izumi slowly began to close the distant, making it crystal clear that she was going to kiss the ruby eyed girl if she didn't do something. Hiyori was shocked to say the least, why would she do this? Hiyori wasn't emotionally stable she wouldn't be able to deal with this…

"No stop Izumi!" Hiyori said as she forcefully moved her head so that she wouldn't be able to be kissed.

"That is why; you stopped me, but let Patty have her way with you." Izumi said with a grin of triumph, Hiyori just realized that she sealed her own fate and that it was all a set up.

"But I just… You really want to know?" Hiyori asked shyly after a few moments as she shuffled her feet, not able to look Izumi in the eyes.

"I just want to help so if you want to tell me then please do so, but if not that's okay." Izumi said with a smile as she placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder, but not in a comforting way. Hiyori could easily tell it was so she couldn't run away.

"I have all kinds of fantasies about Yu-chan and Minami-chan, but lately it has been more about me and Patty, I know she plays around and sometimes takes things too far…" Hiyori paused as she took a deep breath to try and calm herself down before continuing. "I think I am starting to fall in love with her, but I am afraid she thinks it's all a game." Hiyori said sadly as she picked up one of her cakes she had neglected and ate it trying to think about other things.

Izumi let that sink in, Hiyori felt that she couldn't develop these blossoming feelings of love because of Patty's playful attitude, where all Patty is trying to do is make Hiyori love her. This was a messed up situation that one would think a simple 'I love you' would fix, but the problem is that Patty has already tried that…

"I don't know if Patty would treat it all like a game or not, maybe you should talk to her about it." Izumi suggested knowing good and well how the foreigner felt about this girl.

"I just can't, maybe another time, but not now…" Hiyori said sadly as she continued to eat the cakes that she had gathered before she got pulled away.

"Well maybe you should give Patty more of a chance? Just think about it." Izumi said as she hugged the younger girl slightly, finally getting a smile out of her.

"I will try my best to win her heart!" Hiyori said with determination as the two decided to grab some more cakes and head back to the table.

"You don't have to try hard, since you have already taken it by force." Izumi thought with a smile as she grabbed her own plate and began to pile it with cakes.

* * *

><p>"Patty-chan are you okay?" Yutaka asked as she knocked on the restroom door, it was a single room restroom so once Patty was locked in there was nothing they could do to get her out.<p>

"Yeah could you just leave me alone for a while?" Patty said sadly as the two standing on the outside of the restroom door distinctly heard a sniffle.

"Patty you don't need to hide let us help you." Minami said calmly as she knocked lightly on the door.

"Then tell me how to get Hiyori to love me!" Patty shouted as she broke down into tears, she had always been able to keep a stiff upper lip when it came to the black haired doujin artist, but this was the last straw that finally broke the American.

"Different people have different ways of confessing, you have tried telling her that you love her and you have tried kissing her…" Minami said with a small grin slowly sneaking onto her face as she looked down at her little love.

"You just need to find that one thing that really tells Hiyori-chan that you love her!" Yutaka said happily as she grabbed Minami's hand.

The two waited for what seemed like hours as they heard the water run in the restroom. Soon they heard the door click and then, after a few more seconds of waiting, Patty emerged looking back to her usual energetic self.

"Thanks you two! You guys are the best!" Patty shouted as she picked Yutaka up into a big bear hug, the littler girl squeaked as she was lifted into the air and then crushed by the American's death hug.

"Doesn't Minami-chan get a hug?" Yutaka asked weakly as she swore she heard her ribs cracking under the pressure of Patty's arms.

"That's right come here Minami-chan~! Patty cooed as she sat Yutaka down and quickly grabbed the mint haired girl, much to her distress.

"I'm sorry Minami-chan…" Yutaka mouthed as Patty hugged Minami even tighter than the smallest girl, seeming to have held back with Yutaka.

"Yu-chan can be evil…" Minami thought with a small laugh as she tried to break from the American's grip, but had little luck.

It only took a few minutes for the group to be rejoined together and mostly back to their normal selves, they all were laughing and having fun while eating some of the best cake they had ever tasted. Hiyori showed them all some of her newest work and asked for them to come see her at comiket this coming summer, to which they all happily agreed.

Yutaka began to tell them all about this new manga she was reading and they couldn't help but blush at the smallest girl. She used very lithe movements when she talked, so to say all her over exaggerated movements were more moe then should be possible would be a vast understatement.

Soon they were out of time and the waiter came and asked them to take their conversations elsewhere so they could use the table for the other customers.

"Man those were some good cakes!" Patty said happily as she rubbed her now full stomach as they exited the cake buffet.

"I know some of those I had never heard of!" Hiyori said happily as the group made their way to the train station.

The group decided to split for a little while so that the otaku could go to Gamers so with a swift good bye, the three were off to the otaku haven.

"What should we do for the next hour Minami-chan?" Yutaka asked as they sat on a bench in a nearby park.

"Whatever you want to do is fine, as long as I'm with you." Minami said softly as she looked into her love's eyes, such a pretty green they were and her pretty pink lips were just begging for attention, but Minami had to hold back. She didn't like forcing herself on the tiny girl all the time.

Yutaka seemed to want the same thing that Minami did and since the mint haired girl didn't insight it, Yutaka decided she would.

Minami was taken off guard by the pair of soft lips pressing against hers, but she went with it none the less. Yutaka was wearing strawberry lip gloss, which only added to Minami's enjoyment of the kiss. The two stayed like that for some time before break apart.

"I love Minami-chan so much!" Yutaka stated happily as she leaned her head down onto the taller girls lap.

"I love you too Yu-chan…" Minami said softly as she began to stroke her lover's hair gently, she loved the feeling of running her fingers through Yutaka's perfect locks of salmon colored hair.

"For vacation, can we stay with each other all the time?" Yutaka asked as her voice got even softer, her breath evening out and becoming more relaxed.

"Of course we can… We don't have to leave each others side if you don't want to…" Minami said sleepily as well, noticing that Yu-chan was already out.

"This spring sun is simply the best…" Minami thought as she drifted to sleep, her hand still on Yutaka's head. Quite a few people passed through the park that day and not one could look at the two sleeping on the park bench and think that they were not simply adorable…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucky Channel~<strong>_

"**Hello I am your navigator, Minoru Shiraishi." Minoru said quickly as he bowed deeply.**

"**And I am the assistant Flygon-sama." I say while holding up my fingers in the V for victory pose.**

"**Due to Akira taking some time off, we are going to be doing the show today." Minoru said with another bow as he pulled out his notes.**

"**How does it feel to be navigator Minoru?" I ask as I prop my feet on the desk.**

"**It's a wonderful experience." Minoru said happily as he flipped through his notes.**

"**So you wouldn't mind doing it more often huh?" I ask again laughing to myself when he gives me an excited look.**

**"But what about Akira?" Minoru asked looking over his shoulder; even I felt shivers go down my spine.**

"**Never mind all that now, don't you have a show to host?" I said as I motioned to the camera.**

"**Right the first thing is the amount of content left correct?" Minoru asked as he looked over at me.**

"**Hey it's your show I am here to be like mental support." I state dryly as I lean back in my chair, I just finished typing this whole thing I don't want to help him as well.**

**"Well it says here that the last chapter is next and then the epilog is this correct Flygon-sama?" Minoru asked me as he placed that note paper down.**

**"Yep I will probably upload the final chapter and the epilog at the same time so look forward to it!" I state happily as I decided to sit up straight again.**

**"Okay next is the matter of Kurono; he is still alive correct Flygon-sama?" Minoru said with a questioning look, hoping his papers were wrong.**

"**Yeah that is right, he shot himself yes, but I never said he was dead!" I laugh evilly as lightning flashes behind me.**

_**Ending Theme~**_

"**Well that is all the time we have for today!" I happily state as Minoru just looks at me wearily.**

"**Yes well I hope you all review our story and have a wonderful day!" Minoru said with a bow. **

**"Bye-nii!"**


	19. Surprise!

**Authors Notes: Well guy's it's been a long time in coming, but it is finally here! Yes I mean the final chapter of Lucky Life: We Are In College Oh Joy! It has been real and it has been fun… Aw who am I kidding? It has been real fun! I won't hold you up any longer and don't forget to read the Epilog chapter as well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

><p>"Kagamin~ I'm so bored!" Konata whined as she ran into their bedroom and flopped down on her girlfriend's lap, who at the moment was trying to read.<p>

"Can't you see that I'm busy right now?" Kagami said as she tried to sound angry, but failed quite epically. She just couldn't help but love the blunette's cute childish demeanor and the way she was always so full of energy.

It had been a few weeks since the whole ordeal with Kurono and everything had pretty much returned to normal for the girls. Akira, Sanjo, and Mikeru had healed up nicely with no permanent damage and the group just seemed to get along a lot better than before, especially Misao and Akira.

Now it wasn't only Konata who could seemingly appear out of nowhere just to hug Akira, but Misao was taught this tactic as well.

"Why can't we go back to hating each other, it was so much easier then!" Akira would often be heard yelling at Misao as she tried to push the fanged girl off, usually with little success.

Nothing seemed to happen for the girls as the days went on, much to the spunky little otaku's extreme distaste. Miyuki, Tsukasa, and Mikeru were getting along just fine and Konata couldn't tell who, if either were making ground on winning the air heads heart.

Misao and Ayano were doing much better in the romance department. Since that day Misao had been very clingy, which suited Ayano just fine. The two were always together except for when Misao was hanging on Akira or playing games with Konata.

Kagami and Konata seemed to be doing fine as well; the therapy sessions were almost done with and even though some of the scars and mental issues will always be with her, Kagami could see that Konata had made a ton of progress.

"Come on Kagami play with me!" Konata whined as she began to kick her legs rapidly, trying and succeeding in distracting the bigger girl. Kagami was sitting on the bed with her back resting on the backboard, Konata was currently lying face down on the older twin's legs.

"Konata can't you go find Misao or something? I wanted to finish this book before we meet with everyone at the pizza place." Kagami said as she got closer to the pages of the book in hopes she could focus on it instead of the smaller girl, which she couldn't.

"Misao and Ayano went shopping and said they would meet us there!" Konata whined as she began to kick her legs less violently, hoping Kagami would finally give up and play with her.

"What about Tsukasa?" Kagami asked with a sigh as she placed a bookmark in her book already knowing that she was going to have to stop her reading for now.

"No, her and Miyuki are helping Mikeru at the pizza place! Kagami I want _you~_ to play with me!" Konata said with emphasis on the word you, as she began to kick her legs violently again as she flailed her arms as well.

"Okay, okay I get it I'll play with you." Kagami said with a smile as she rolled her eyes, why she always did what the little demon wanted was beyond some people, but for the tsundere it was just so she could see her love smile.

"Yay she finally said yes! So what do you want to do?" Konata asked with a cat like grin, she had gotten off her lover and was currently sitting on her knees on the bed. Konata was wearing a pair of spandex shorts and a tank top, which Kagami swore was the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

"You bug me to play with you and you don't even know what you want to do?" Kagami tried to say sternly, but the sheer sight of Konata was making it very hard for her to do so. "Well come on you little brat, let's find something to do." Kagami said as she stood from the bed and walked out of the room, mainly to clear her head of the thoughts she was having… That involved Konata and the bed…

"Kagami is mean." Konata mumbled a bit annoyed at being called a brat, but followed her tsundere none the less. The two searched the entire apartment for something fun to do, but, to their disappointment, nothing sounded like much fun.

"I just can't believe it's the first day of summer break and you are already bored!" Kagami sighed through her nose, although she was feeling a little bored herself.

"It isn't my fault; I finished all my manga and anime! And you know I haven't been buying a lot of games lately!" Konata said sadly as she flopped onto the couch, quickly grabbing the poke ball plushy that was sitting beside her and hugging it.

"I know you have been a good girl… How about we go out then, since there is nothing to do here?" Kagami suggested as she nudged her loli with her knee, it wasn't often that the two had so much free time for just them so why waste it lying around the house all day when they could go outside?

"We should go to the park and play on the swings and then get ice-cream!" Konata shouted happily as she jumped from the couch and ran to the door not seeming to notice her lack of dress, but there was no way Kagami was letting her lover go out in public dressed like that… Only Kagami was allowed to enjoy her dressed skimpily like this.

"Hey get back here and get changed, you are not going out in pajamas!" Kagami scolded as she grabbed the blunette's arm before she could leave the confines of the apartment. "Put some actual clothes on!" Kagami said with a sigh as Konata slowly sulked back to their room to get changed. Due to being Kagami the older twin, she was already dressed for the day.

After a few minutes of searching and Kagami vetoing outfits the two finally left the apartment, Konata was wearing a light yellow summer dress that reached just above her knees and a matching sun hat with sandals. Kagami was wearing a sleeveless green tank top and a pair of jean shorts.

After a few minutes of walking, a small playground came into view. It was the middle of the day and since not that many kids lived in the neighborhood, the park was barren of all activity. "Let's play at the park Kagamin~!" Konata shouted as her child-like demeanor made itself evident.

Kagami just sighed as she watched her love rush around trying to decided what to play on. _"She looks so cute running around like that."_ The tsundere thought happily as she watched her little love bounce up and down happily beckoning her to hurry after finding what she wanted to do.

"Kagami you move too slow!" Konata complained as she ran up and grabbed her love's hand as she began to pull the older twin so that she would move faster.

"Don't you know what patience is Kona?" Kagami asked with a giggle as she let the spunky girl pull her by the hand until they made it to the swing set.

"Push me Kagamin~!" Konata happily stated as she sat down on one of the swings, a large smile on her face.

"And why should I?" Kagami asked with a bit of irritation creeping into her voice, she didn't have a problem with pushing her love, but she needed to learn of to do things for herself sometimes or at least say please.

"Kagami is mean!" Konata stated grumpily as she swung her legs overdramatically to prove one point… Her legs didn't reach the ground. "Stop laughing at me Kagami!" Konata pouted as she watched the bigger girl tear up she was laughing so hard.

"Aw, poor little Kona can't reach the ground, you should have just said so." Kagami said with a teasing tone, which only made Konata pout more. Kagami couldn't get over how cute and tiny Konata was; the older twin could still remember how excited she got when she turned eleven and was able to swing on her own…

"It's so pretty today." Konata said suddenly snapping Kagami out of her thoughts.

"Yeah it really is… You are pretty too Kona." Kagami said softly as she gentle pushed Konata again, she could only see the side of Konata face, but from what she saw she could tell the blunette was blushing.

"Well Kagami is a sexy mother fu…" Konata said mischievously as Kagami quickly covered her mouth, stopping her just in time.

"You can't stuff like that Kona!" Kagami shouted as her own cheeks flared up a bright red; luckily she was standing behind the otaku and was hoping to avoid teasing… Unfortunately that said otaku knew that she had blushed anyway.

"Aw, Kagami is blushing how moe~!" Konata cooed as she rubbed her cheek into Kagami's hand, which was still resting on her face after her early shushing.

"Jeez why do I put up with you?" Kagami asked with a huff as Konata bent her head backwards so that she could look at the taller girl, even if she was upside down.

"Because you know you love me." Konata said simply with her cat like grin and the terrible thing about it was that she was right; Kagami hated it when she was right.

"Yeah I know I love you, even if you are a spoiled brat." Kagami said with a smile as she bent down and gave her love an upside down kiss.

Even though Konata had mixed feeling about being called a brat again, she happily accepted the kiss. After the kiss and a few moments of Kagami pushing her love on the swing in relative silence the blunette suddenly shouted.

"Over there looks fun, let's play there next!" Konata shouted happily as she jumped from the swing and ran in some random direction, one that seemed to catch her eye with Kagami slowly following trying not to laugh at her girlfriend's adorable antics.

"Well Kirie said she would act more like a little kid for a while, but still…" Kagami thought as she watched her girlfriend play on one of those rocking animal toys. "Who would have thought she could be so damn cute!" Kagami squealed as she wished she could have seen a little girl version of Konata.

* * *

><p>"How are the decorations coming along, almost done?" Mikeru asked as he walked up to Miyuki, who was currently putting up decorations all around the pizza place's parlor.<p>

"Yes I believe so; it would have been much easier if the others were here to help though." Miyuki said strenuously as she tried to pin up a banner, but was having difficulties. The pinkette and Tsukasa had been setting up all day by themselves until Akira showed up, but she was of little help.

"Yeah Sanjo and those two other guys left a few days ago and Misao and Ayano are out getting the cake, the Kohai should be here soon though." Mikeru said as he steadied the moe Goddess so that she could pin it up without falling.

"Thank you Miku-kun." Miyuki stated with a sigh as she climbed down off the step ladder. "I thought I was going to fall for a minute there." Miyuki said as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"I finished blowing up the balloons…" Akira panted as she tied up the last balloon and angrily threw it to the side with all the others.

"Thank you Akira-chi!" Miyuki said happily to which Akira simply grumbled, but she never openly yelled or cursed, which was an improvement.

"I made some lemonade for you guys!" Tsukasa said happily as she emerged from the kitchen, after tripping a few time and almost falling off the ladder Miyuki and Mikeru had collectively decided to not let her do anything else, so she decided to make refreshments.

"Thank you very much Tsu-chan." Both her love interests said at once as they each took a glass and began to sip it while looking over the room. They had done a pretty fair job of decorating it in a way that would make both of the recipients happy.

"I got you one too Akira-chi!" Tsukasa said happily as she presented the glass of lemony goodness to the younger girl.

"Thank you… Senpai…" Akira said almost inaudibly, but Tsukasa had managed to hear it. Akira had only taken one small drink before Tsukasa had her in a death hug, the air head kept saying how cute the salmon haired girl was.

"Akira-san I have your bag, the one you left at the station a few weeks ago." Minoru said as he popped his head into the pizza place.

"Well give it here you idiot." Akira said roughly as she pried herself away from Tsukasa and walked over to him to take back her belongings.

"Why don't you stay for the party Minoru–san?" Miyuki said kindly stopping the boy from leaving, as she beckoned for him to come back inside.

"Oh I don't want to impose on you guys." Minoru said with a bow as he laughed awkwardly, he didn't have many close friends so going to a party was something he didn't do often.

"It's okay Minoru-san, we won't mind at all, right Akira-chi?" Tsukasa asked happily as she looked at the smaller girl, while Minoru was more than a little stunned at the nick name they had given her.

"Yeah what do I care?" Akira said grumpily as she walked back into the kitchen, Miyuki had noticed the faint red tinged on her cheeks as she pass by her.

"Could Akira…?" Miyuki thought however, not for long thanks to the rather loud brunette who had just returned from her errand.

"Hey guys we're back with the cake and guess who we bumped into!" Misao shouted cheerfully as her and Ayano walked into the restaurant followed by the five Kohai.

"Glad you all could make it!" Mikeru said happily as he took the cake from Misao and turned to head to the kitchen.

"Of course we could make it, why wouldn't we?" Izumi asked her big brother with a questioning tone as she and the other Kohai looked around the room.

"It's pretty, and so sparkly!" Yutaka said mesmerized by all the colorful balloons and sparkly streamers.

"It's just something you say sis." Mikeru sighed as he went into the kitchen to store the cake until later, when the guests of honor would be there.

"I am so excited, I want cake and pizza really badly!" Patty shouted as she pumped her fist in the air, followed by Yutaka, Hiyori, and Misao.

"How much money do we need to contribute for today?" Minami asked Ayano in her sweet yet monotonic voice as she pulled out her wallet with the intent to donate some cash, so the expenses weren't too much for one person. Ayano on the other hand simply smiled at the younger girl's giving nature.

"Don't worry about it, Mikeru and his uncle said they would pay for today." Ayano said sweetly as she gently pulled the wallet from Minami's hand and put it back in the younger girl's bag.

"Isn't that a lot for them to pay? It must have cost a lot to do all this." Minami said as she looked around the room at all the decorations, eventually her piercing blue eyes met a calming cerulean. She stared into the calming eyes and felt as if everything would be okay, she usually only felt this way when Miyuki was comforting her… Did that mean Ayano was a big sister to her as well?

"Don't worry so much Minami-chan, they have plenty of money and wanted to help." Ayano said with a soft smile as her and the mint haired girl sat at a nearby table, so they could talk without having to stand.

"It's really kind of them to do something like this." Minami said quietly as her and Ayano both looked at Misao with curiosity as the fanged girl put her arms under the littlest girl's armpits and hoisted her into the air.

"I forgot how tiny you were, you're even chibier then the chibi!" Misao stated happily as she began to spin around with Yutaka still up in the air, much to the little girl's distress.

Ayano and Minami simply laughed at the hyper girls antics; it was funny even if Yutaka didn't really care for the ride…

"Okay everyone, I'm here we can start now!" Nanako said cheekily as she walked into the parlor, holding a beer in one hand a the other in her pocket. She was followed by Yui, Matsuri, and Inori, who didn't make quite as big of an entrance.

"Sorry if we're a little late, but my shift just went over and I still had to pick everyone up." Yui said as she bowed apologetically, she didn't know it would take so long to get from the station to Nanako's, then back to the Hiiragi family shrine.

"I am so happy to see you Onee-chan!" Yutaka cheered happily as she ran up an hugged her elder sister as tightly as she could.

"I am happy to see you too Yu-chan… What I don't get a hug from my other little sister?" Yui said teasingly as she motioned for Minami to come get in on the hug, causing both girls to blush darkly, but Minami was by far the most flustered.

"It has been to long Imōto." Matsuri said with a smile as she place her hand on top of Tsukasa's head. It took everything in the older Hiiragi to not just run up and tackle hug her younger sister.

"We missed you very much Tsukasa!" Inori said happily as she embraced her sister into a big hug, it had been months since they had seen each other last and seeing them now and getting hugged by them almost brought Tsukasa to tears.

"I missed you guys too! Where is mom and dad… They are coming right?" Tsukasa asked, refusing to let her sisters go.

"Yeah, they're coming; they had to pick up Mr. Izumi and Mrs. Yukari… Something about not wanting either of them to drive." Matsuri said as she began to gentle stroke her little sister's hair.

"So tell us all about school and him." Inori whispered as she pointed at Mikeru, who was currently talking to Minoru near the kitchen doors.

Both elder sisters laughed as Tsukasa stuttered and tried to make a coherent sentence, but fail as her face darkened even more.

"Aw~ so cute!" Both of her Onee-chan's cooed as the hugged her tightly, causing her to pout slightly at being teased, but Tsukasa was just so happy to be able to see her sisters again.

* * *

><p>"There it is, the place where I shall get food for free!" Konata shouted happily as she pointed to the pizza place just up ahead of them.<p>

"If you wouldn't have ran around so much, you wouldn't be this hungry!" Kagami said sternly, even though she was a little hungry herself, but how could she not be? Her crazy little otaku had drug her all over that park for a good two hours so Kagami was officially worn out.

"Would you prefer I stay indoors all day and get fat?" Konata teased with her cat smile never leaving her lips.

"I would love you no matter what you looked like… But you better not get fat just to test me!" Kagami shouted as she somehow read Konata's mind causing the littler girl to giggle madly.

"Hey it's dark in here, think we got the wrong place?" Konata asked as the two stepped into the main parlor of the restaurant, which was completely void of light.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone shouted as the lights flashed on revealing the large decorated room, covered in balloons, streamers, and other such party items. There was a large table of food and drinks right under a huge banner that said 'Happy Birthday Kagami and Konata!'.

The two girls were in a state of shock, neither had been expecting this in the slightest. It was Konata to snap from her trance first as she began to jump up and down happily, before tackle hugging her father. "I'm not sure what's going on, but yay birthday party!" Konata said cheerfully as she hugged her dad.

"Hey kiddo I have missed you so much!" Sojiro said happily as he held his daughter tight even when she tried to slip from his grasp, after a few attempts Konata slid out of his arms with a giggle and proceeded to hug everyone as a way of saying thank you.

Kagami finally snapped out of her shock as well and casually walked over to her family. "Mom, Dad, Matsuri, Inori how are you all doing?" Kagami tried to play it cool, but she was losing it. She hated to admit that she was a little lonely without them around, but seeing them again just like that, no warning or anything… Kagami had a hard time keep her tears of joy in.

"What we come all the way to see you and…" Matsuri began to say in her usual Kagami teasing voice, but was cut off when the girl she was about to tease grabbed her into a big hug.

"I missed you so much Onee-san!" Kagami said softly as she began to let the tears slid down her cheek, it wasn't often her family saw her cry, or anybody for that matter, but Kagami couldn't help it. She was just so happy.

"You never…" Matsuri said as she wrapped her arms around her little sister, but that was as far as she got. Matsuri tried looking to her father for guidance, but he just simply smiled at them.

"Now I'm going to cry…" Miki and Inori said in unison as they came and began to hug Kagami as well, shortly followed by Tsukasa.

"Group hug!" Konata yelled as all the females standing around got in one the massive hug, with Matsuri as the center… She still had no idea what to do.

The party continued smoothly, everybody talking and having a ton of fun. Kagami and Konata got to wear birthday hats to signify they were the birthday girls, but something was bothering Kagami so when everyone sat down to eat at the large table she decided to ask.

"I have a question, why are we having a party when it's neither me nor Kona's birthday?" Kagami asked as she took a sip of her diet Mountain Dew.

"Kagami you know better, what if we don't get presents now?" Konata said over dramatically as she shook the older twin, in hopes this action would convey the severity of what Kagami did wrong, but all it did was give the bigger girl a head ache.

"That's true sis, but because of all that was going on we completely forgot Kona-chan's birthday and since our's is coming up, we thought we should just merge your birthdays together." Tsukasa explained happily, since she was the one who came up with the plan.

"What about you Tsu-chan? Don't you get a hat too?" Konata asked as she pointed to the birthday hat on her head.

"We can celebrate mine on the actual day, today is for you two!" The air head said cheerfully giving a thumbs up at the adorable pair of girls.

"Let's give them their presents!" Patty shouted as she began a drumroll on the table, which was soon copied by most of the people at the table.

Nanako stood an walked over to her purse and pulled out a small envelope, walking back to the table the drumroll only got louder, reaching the table Nanako held out her hand to silence the group. "We pooled our money and bought you these!" The long haired blonde said as she handed over the small envelope.

Konata replied with a quick thank you and tried to grab the envelope, but Kagami smacked her hand away and said a much more formal thank you complete with a small bow. Kagami took the envelope and opened it up just enough to reach a hand in, but not see what it was. Due to the pleading eyes she had when she asked, Kagami let Konata pull out their gift…

"Two tickets for a world cruise!" Konata shouted excitedly as she jumped from the table and practically began to bounce off the walls with excitement, while Kagami took turns from staring at her ticket in utter disbelief to looking at all the people who got it for her.

"You guys shouldn't have!" Kagami said finally regaining her voice as she looked up at them, a smile permanently etched on her face.

"Don't say that Kagami, they might take them back!" Konata said playfully as she hide the ticket behind her back, causing the group to laugh at her antics.

"We wanted to get you something big and this was the best idea given!" Misao said happily, although she was a little jealous of the two. A world cruise paid in full? Who wouldn't want that?

"Well thank you all so much!" Kagami said as she stood up and bowed, grabbing the top of Konata's head and forcing her to bow as well.

"Yes thank you!" Konata said quickly as Kagami released her.

Misao and Patty quickly left their seats and ran up behind Kagami and Konata and before the two could do anything, their eyes were quickly covered.

"What's going on?" Kagami asked as she felt Misao push her back into the chair, hands still over her eyes, while Patty did the same for Konata.

"Ready one, two, three…" Miki counted off and as soon as she hit three, Misao and Patty removed their hands and everyone started to sing happy birthday. Kagami opened her eyes to see a large birthday cake in front of them, the lights had been dimmed so you could see the flames of the candles really well.

"I love you Kagami…" Konata whispered as she grabbed her love's hand loosely, Kagami looked over at her blunette to see a few tears in her eyes.

"That's right this is her first birthday that she gets to spend feeling loved…" Kagami thought as tightened her grip on the otaku's hand ever so slightly. When the room fell silent after the song, both of the girls blew out the candles at the exact same time, getting a loud cheer from the bystanders.

The party went on for a few hours after that and everyone was having a pretty good time. The cake and pizza was all gone, but they did still have some soda left. Konata made Kagami play all the party games no matter how silly they were, while Kagami insisted on putting up a fight for each one even if she knew she was going to end up playing in the end.

Everyone was just about to pack up and go when none other than Mikeru's uncle walked into the parlor.

"Hey uncle what are you doing here?" Mikeru asked as his uncle walked up getting the whole groups attention.

"I have a gift for the two birthday girls as well, although it is more of a gift to the girls in general…" Mikeru's uncle said with a crazy little laugh as he produced a large manila envelope. "I own a cruise ship line, the one these two ladies are going on…" He said as he motioned to the birthday girls. "It's a new idea so I need as many people I know to tell me what they think." The semi crazy old man said as he looked them over.

"I would love to go on a cruise!" Patty shouted as she raised her hand as high as she could, catching a lot of people off guard.

"Okay one ticket for the cute American." Mikeru's uncle said as he pulled out a ticket and handed it to Patty, much to everyone's shock. "I would like all of you to have one, but it is a girl only cruise ship so I can only give these tickets to the lady's." He said with another laugh as he watched the male's faces become considerably gloomier. "Now who wants one?"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you can go Yui, what about your husband?" Nanako asked as she looked over her new ticket, the ticket that said 'this women is going on a world cruise!'.<p>

"Yeah he won't be home for a few months anyway." Yui said with a smile, more excited about her world cruise then her husband not coming home for a few months.

"I am so pumped we get to see France, Italy, Germany, The Bahamas and all kinds of other places!" Nanako cheered as the two continued to drive down the highway. "This is going to rock!" Both of the women shouted before bursting into laughing.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure mom? This is a once in a lifetime chance." Matsuri said as she inspected her ticket for the hundredth time.<p>

"Yes I'll stay home, maybe me and Tadao can go on another honeymoon?" Miki suggested with a smile while her husband merely laughed as his mind started coming up with honeymoon plans.

"Well I for one can't wait!" Inori said happily as she patted her purse, which held her ticket safely.

* * *

><p>"I'm so excited, I wish Friday would get here quicker!" Patty shouted as she jumped up and down on the train, getting a lot of angry glares from the other passengers, but she didn't care she was too preoccupied thinking about the trip she was about to take.<p>

"Yeah this is going to be great Minami chan, I hope we get to spend a lot of time together!" Yutaka said happily as she rested her head on Minami's lap.

"Yes so do I…" Minami said softly, but in her mind she was doing back flips, a world cruise with her lover? Nothing beats that.

"I asked Kou-senpai if she wanted to go, but she said she has a convention she is going to in America and can't make it." Hiyori said with a sigh as she closed her phone. "I wonder what all those countries will be like." The doujin artist sighed as she thought about all the great material she could get.

"Probably amazing, I can't forget to tell the president that I am going on a trip… How long was the trip?" Izumi asked as the group continued to talk.

* * *

><p>"You are not going Takara-san?" Sojiro asked glumly, still sad about not getting to go on a boat full of girls.<p>

"No I am too old for that kind of thing, beside my husband is home for a few weeks and I want to be with him." Yukari said happily as the two rode the train back into town, both having shopping to do.

* * *

><p>"I am so happy, do you think we will get the same room?" Misao asked Ayano as she was resting her head in the orange haired girls lap.<p>

"I hope so, I have gotten so used to those cute sounds you make when you sleep I don't know if I could sleep without them." Ayano said softly as she petted her girlfriend's head, causing her to literally purr.

"As long as I don't have to deal with you, it's fine with me!" Akira said with a huff as she looked through her bag, trying to find something.

"Don't be like that Akira-chi, you know I love you too!" Misao said, but didn't make any move in the smallest girl's direction due to her girlfriend knowing just the right place to scratch.

"It is a shame Miku-kun can't come with us." Miyuki said with a small sigh, although she knew this was her chance to take Tsukasa once and for all.

"Yeah, but he promised to call me all the time so it's okay." Tsukasa said with a smile, while Miyuki mental frowned, knowing it wasn't going to be as easy as she had originally thought.

"A world cruise with everyone for my birthday… What a great gift…" Kagami thought as she looked at the sleeping girl that was currently cuddling into her legs. _"I hope me and Kona get a room together and that we grow even closer on this trip…"_ Kagami sighed softly as she rested her upper body on top of Konata.

"Going all around the world with my love… Not a bad Idea…" Was Kagami's last thought before the warmth of her little lover coxed her to sleep as well…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucky Channel~<strong>_

"**Hiya Luckies it's me your navigator Akira Kogami!" Akira said with her cutesy voice as she waved her arms up and down.**

**"And I am the assistant Minoru Shiraishi." Minoru said politely with a bow.**

"**Well it seems the story is almost over, oh dear! I hope you all had fun!" Akira shouted as she pressed her cheeks to enhance her cuteness.**

"**Yes we only have the Epilog left, and you can go read that right now if you want since the author posted both at the same time." Minoru said as he looked over to see Akira glaring at him.**

"**I announce things here, do you think that just because you got to host last time makes you better than me?" Akira said dryly, still glaring at the boy.**

_**Ending theme~**_

"**Oh no it's time to go, well I hope you review and continue to the last chapter… Bye-nii!" Akira shouted as he camera shut down. "You're lucky I have to pack and I don't have time to hurt you." Akira said roughly as she walked off the stage and out the door.**

"**She has gotten a lot mellower since being with them…" Minoru thought happily, he was glad she was happy. Not many people could tell, but he could and it made him smile…**

* * *

><p><strong>Quick Ending Note: Konata has a real mental condition… When a person's mind is damaged to an extent that they put up a mental barrier for years on end, then decide to break that barrier down by result of therapy or otherwise they can temporarily lose their hold on their maturity. Konata never had a happy childhood; she put up that block pretty early on so when that block was taken away she reverted back to a childish mindset.<strong>

**With Kurono gone and the therapy Konata was free to move the block and live her life the way she wanted, but she had to deal with being a little kid again for a few days to weeks. Sorry if the park scene threw you off, but that is the result of the condition I gave her.**


	20. Epilogue

**Authors Notes: Just like last time if you are reading this first… STOP! TURN AROUND! GO BACK! CEASE AND DESIST! I posted chapter 19 and the Epilog at the same time, so if you haven't read chapter 19 then go do it first! If you have already read the chapter then you are free to continue and I will see you guys at the bottom…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

><p>"Where in the world are they all at? Didn't we tell them to meet at eleven?" Kagami said angrily as she paced in front of the entry ramp, looking at her watch every few seconds.<p>

Her and Konata had planned for them all to show up at the same time so they could all take the tour together and then go to their rooms, but everyone was late except those two.

"When they all show up, why I'll…" Kagami said with a fire burning in her as she looked at her watch yet again.

"Come on Kagami, don't get your panties in a twist, we're here." Misao said laughingly with a wave of her hand. Well, that is until Kagami angrily marched up to her and Ayano.

"Just where were you, we've been waiting! Can you not be punctual for once?" Kagami demanded as she seemed to look only at the fanged girl, apparently Ayano was not responsible for them being late at all.

"Just calm down Hiiragi, we are only a few minutes late and besides…" Misao said nervously, trying to think of any way to escape the tsundere's wrath. Luckily for her, she didn't have to think long.

"We're here Kagami-sempai sorry we're late, we waited for each other before getting on the train." Izumi apologized bowing slightly to show Kagami that they really were sorry.

"See Misao this is how you act when… Where did you go?" Kagami said angrily as she looked and the fanged girl had disappeared, Kagami just sighed as she looked over who they had so far and making a mental list of who was needed.

"Aw is Yu-chan still asleep?" Miyuki asked with a giggle as her and Akira walked up to the group, followed by the elder Hiiragi sisters. Miyuki lightly poked the sleeping girl's cheek, getting a grumpy little groan from the petite girl.

"Yes, she was too excited last night and didn't sleep well." Minami said softly as she used her bangs to hide her face, which was a bright red color. Yutaka was currently sleeping on Minami's back thanks to the taller girl holding her.

"Aw she is so cute, I need a picture!" Inori squealed as she pulled out her digital camera, much to Minami's embarrassment and began to take several pictures of the two.

"Hey where is the cop and teacher?" Akira asked dryly as she looked around the group from the bench she was currently sitting on. Someone else was missing too, but she just could think of who…

"I just called them and they are almost here." Matsuri said with a deep intake of breath, her drinking buddies were always late and it often got them into trouble...

"So when they get here, we're allowed to get on right?" Patty asked with excitement, the cruise ship was huge and was bound to hold endless enjoyments, these thoughts made Patty just want to run up that big ramp right now.

"I believe so, are we missing anyone else?" Hiyori asked as she looked over the group, but most of the people there were taller then her so she couldn't really tell.

"Wait where's Tsukasa? Wasn't she with you Miyuki?" Kagami asked worriedly as she scanned the group trying to pick out her sister.

"She got a phone call earlier this morning and told me she would meet us here, I'm not sure…" The pinkette said thoughtfully, but Miyuki never got to finish her thought thanks to the sound of screeching car tires.

"I told you I could make it to the docks within seven minutes." Yui said proudly as she got out of the car followed by a sickly looking Nanako and Tsukasa, but they also had with them…

"Mimi and Chiyo too, what are you guys doing here?" Kagami asked as all the girls stood now in one large group

"I called them and asked if they wanted to go with us, since I grabbed two extra tickets for them!" Tsukasa said happily as the two of them bowed deeply.

"We are humbled that you would be so kind to us, even after all we did…" Mimi started to say, but she was pulled to her feet and hugged before she could say anything else.

"We are very happy you are coming with us, don't worry you are among friends here!" Miyuki said as a large smile spread a crossed the red head's face, but was quickly suppressed.

"Well you don't have to be all clingy though." Mimi said sternly as she softly pushed Miyuki away, much to the delight of the three Kohai otaku.

"She's a tsundere, how moe!" They shouted, confusing a few of the people around them.

"Alright everyone, let's go!" Kagami shouted excitedly as the group of girls began to ascend the large ramp, well all except Konata.

She was lost in thought and had been since last night, she was online with her gaming buddies when one of them gave her something to think about.

"_**You can't get married in Japan, but if you get married somewhere else…"**_

It was true if she married Kagami somewhere outside of Japan… But was she ready to do it now? Couldn't she wait? No when would she get another chance like this?

"What should I do? I love her, but are we ready for marriage?" Konata thought as she pulled out a small velvet box, opening it reveled a small ring that once belonged to her mother. _"Would Kagami want me for that long?"_ Konata thought as she closed the box.

"Kona what's wrong?" Kagami yelled, snapping the older girl from her thoughts.

"Nothing, I'm coming!" Konata shouted as she slipped the box in her pocket and ran up the ramp to meet her lover. _"I'm thinking about this too much… I still have a few weeks to decide." _Konata thought happily.

"Kagami I love you!" Konata shouted as she jumped at the older twin, who successfully caught her and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too, are you ready for this?" Kagami asked with a smile as the two looked over the deck.

"You better believe it girlfriend!" Konata said happily as she pulled her love in for a quick kiss before meeting up with the rest of the group.

"I love you Kagami Kiyomizu and I will make you mine forever before this trip is over!" Konata thought with determination as she patted the small box in her pocket…

_**End**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucky Channel~<strong>_

**RING~**

"**Minoru, I am going on a cruise… I will leave the Lucky Channel to you, don't mess it up!" Akira said sternly through the male's phone.**

"**Aw Akira is blushing, Akira do you like Sebastian?" Konata cooed as she did something to make the phone go fuzzy, Minoru figured that she hugged Akira.**

"**NO I DON'T, AND AS FOR YOU DON'T FUCK IT UP!" Akira yelled as she hung up the phone.**

"**I just can't believe it… She is letting me have the whole thing while she's gone…" Minoru mumbled as he looked around the studio, he was finally the Navigator… Finally…**

_**Ending Theme~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Notes: And it's good, we are done and over with Lucky Life: We are in College Oh Joy! I hope you guys enjoyed the story as much as I did! Granted there were a few bumps along the way, but that only made it that much more enjoyable, right?<strong>

**I would like to personally thank my wonderful beta; these stories wouldn't be as good as they are now without his help! So if everyone could give a round of applauds to Mr. **_**Acsuperman**_**! Also you really should give yourselves a hand for being such wonderful readers and it was thanks to all of you that I kept on writing, so a big thank you goes out from me!**

**Now there is a few things still wide open and you knows what that means right? Yeah you guessed it I have a final Lucky Life to complete this trilogy… Lucky Life: Around The World With You!**

**There is only one problem… I have a couple other ideas I would like to write as well, so this is where you guys factor in… I am going to take a few days to just read and review all these stories that seem to be popping up, but after that I will post a new 'story' and ask for you guys to vote for my next fic!**

**If you guys want me to finish off the Lucky Life series before starting another then vote that way, or if you would like to see a different story before season three then that's cool as well! The power is in your hands so don't screw it up! After a few days I will start writing the most popular idea!**

**Have a good day everyone and once again… Thank you!**


	21. Authors Note

**Authors Note: I loved writing these! It brings a sense of nostalgia rereading all these chapters… **

**This is the original edit of Lucky Life: We're In College Oh Joy, please refer back to my profile or such to find the revised edition if you so desire. **

**Again I'd like to say a big thank you to all my readers and my beta for all the help they gave me with this story! It is because so many of you love my stories that I have continued writing, I absolutely love getting your reviews and PMs so from the bottom of my heart… Thank you!**

**~Flygon Master~**


End file.
